Hard
by Chinatsu Akaike
Summary: Semua bermula dari sang kapten. Sehingga membuat GoM harus merasakan kesusahan ibu saat menjaga anaknya. CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! [END]/ "SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK!" / "KENAPA AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI! SIALAN!" /"Aaaa Aku kangen Tetsuya-cchi-ssu " / Warn Inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Hard**_** (c) Akaike**

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Ranting : **T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Mungkin OOC, Chibi!Kuroko, humor garing, bahasa sesuka author, typo(s), dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**A/N : **Hai~~~ Disini Akaike desu~~ *SKSD ceritanya*, saya membawa fic baru yang gaje bin gak jelas, loh itu sama aja ya? oke deh.

Ini agar jelas aja pas bacanya. Nanti ada A/N lagi kok di bawah agar lebih jelas lagi.

Ini Fic ber-chapter pertama yang saya buat *kok ribet ya?*

**Ini ceritanya si GoM masih di SMP tapi sifat mereka kayak udah di SMA, jadi Akashi-nya udah sadis dan gimana gitu(?) sama matanya udah jadi hetero yang membuat author klepek klepek*pingsan*, si Aomine juga jadi malas (padahal dulunya juga malas sih) dan yang lainnya juga gitu. Si Nijimura sama Haizaki juga gak ada, tapi bisa request kok ^^**

Maaf kalau pendek ya ._.

**Oh ya maaf juga gak ada prolog dan langsung masuk ke cerita karena gak tau prolognya mau gimana*cry*. **

**.**

**Silahkan klik back jika tidak suka nee~**

**_~~Happy Reading~~_**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**.  
**

Pagi yang cerah untuk sebagian orang, kenapa hanya sebagian orang? Karena untuk para pemuda di _First String _klub basket di SMP Teikou harus merasakan latihan ala neraka yang mereka jalani ditemani pemuda yang mengawasi mereka dibawah ring dengan tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan _aku-mengawasi-kalian-jangan-berbuat-macam-macam _dan ditanggapi berbeda-beda oleh yang lain-nya.

Yap, ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang penguasa hewan merayap(ada sangkutannya mulu dengan 'hewan merayap', sadar thor udah 3 fic._.) yang sedang mengawasi jalannya latihan klub basket di pagi hari.

"Akashi-_cchi, _aku udah capek-_ssu"_ Keluh pemuda bersurai pirang yang hampir kelihangan nyawanya, terlihat dari cara ia berbaring di tengah lapangan basket.

"Iya, aku juga udah capek Akashi, udahan dong!" Tambah pemuda bersurai _Dark Blue._

"Ho... Kau berani memerintahku, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi dan langsung menatap Aomine -pemuda bersurai _Dark Blue-_ yang berada di tengah lapangan bersama Kise-pemuda bersurai pirang- dengan tajam.

"T-tidak" Bantah Aomine cepat, ia tidak mau ada gunting melayang di gym tempatnya sekarang berlatih ini.

"Baiklah, semua istirahat 30 menit" Perintah Akashi dan membuat semua yang ada disana mengadakan syukuran di dalam hati masing-masing, mereka belum cukup gila merayakan syukuran yang mirip ibu-ibu di gym itu apalagi dihadapan Akashi.

"Tumben Aka-_chin _memberikan waktu istirahat yang lama" Bisik Murasakibara entah pada siapa dan duduk di bangku dekat lapangan dan kembali membuka bungkusan _snack_nya yang ke 10 hari ini.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula itu bagus" Sahut Midorima yang sekarang mengelap tubuh penuh peluh-nya dengan handuk yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya dan segera mengeluarkan juga _Lucky Item_-nya hari ini yaitu... Perlengkapan bayi?.

"Midorima-_cchi _untuk apa kau membawa perlengkapan bayi ke sini-_ssu _dan juga itu sangat lengkap bahkan ada sepatu dan bajunya juga?!" Teriak seorang pemuda -Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi itu siapa karena Author malas-(Hidoi-_ssu_).

"Tentu saja _Lucky Item_-ku -_nodayo_"

"Shintarou, apa _Oha-Asa-mu_ itu memberitahu harus membawa perlengkapan bayi yang sangat lengkap?" Tanya Akashi yang ternyata Kepo(seketika Author pings- eh jangan cerita belum selesai! #sweetdrop)

"Iya-_nanodayo_"

Akashi tidak menjawab malah tampak berpikir yang membuat para GoM menjadi penasaran tapi tidak berani bertanya.

Akhirnya Murasakibara yang dari tadi ingin kawin lari(?) dengan _Maibou_nya angkat bicara "Ada apa Aka-c_hin_ ?".

"Tidak apa apa" Jawab Akashi dengan cepat kemudian dilanjutkan "-Aku _**ingin**_ kalian berkumpul di sini setelah pulang sekolah, ingat **setelah-pulang-sekolah**" dengan penuh penekanan terutama kata '_setelah-pulang-sekolah'._

Dan ditanggapi yang lain dengan menganguk, 'Dari pada dibilang meminta itu justru memaksa' batin mereka semua.

Tapi ada satu makhluk berkulit _Tan_ yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daki eh maaf- Aomine Daiki maksudnya- bertanya tujuan kapten sadisnya itu dan tentu saja disertai kehati-hatian yang amat dalam(?).

"Untuk apa berkumpul disini, Akashi?"

"Datang saja" Satu perkataan yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu membuat Aomine merinding disko setelah mendengarnya.

"Shintarou, kau bawa perlengkapan bayi itu-" Sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya ia melihat kearah Midorima yang menatapnya heran tapi langsung dibuang ke tong sampah(?) terdekat ke-heran-nan-nya itu setelah menatap mata _hetero_ milik sang kapten "Dan latihan dimulai kembali **sekarang**" lanjutnya menekankan kata 'sekarang'.

Kita Skip aja ya *Kedipsatumata*Seketika readers muntah.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

Seperti yang diberitahu Akashi, mereka langsung menuju ke gym yang aneh-nya tidak ada seorang pun didalamnya, padahal kan masih ada latihan walaupun masih 20 menit lagi tapi biasanya ada beberapa yang sudah berkeliaran(?) disana.

Mengusir ke-heran-nan mereka, mereka langsung menuju tempat duduk terdekat dan duduk disana sembari menunggu sang kapten.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Akashi pun muncul dan langsung berjalan menuju teman-temannya(baca:budak-budaknya).

"Jadi aku akan langsung menjelaskannya, jangan ada yang berkomentar" Kata Akashi tanpa bertele-tele, GoM hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala-nya(tapi bukan disko ya) tanda mengerti.

"Hari ini latihan diliburkan karena aku yang meminta pelatih meliburkannya dan selama 1 minggu kedepan kita tidak akan mengikuti klub basket ini karena aku sudah meminta izin tidak mengikuti klub-" Menghirup nafas sejenak -kemungkinan capek karena ia tidak memberi jeda sedikit pun pada kalimatnya barusan- Akashi kembali melanjutkan sambil menatap Aomine dan Kise yang sepertinya mau protes dan langsung diam kembali.

"-dan sebagai gantinya aku ingin kalian menginap dirumah-ku selama seminggu ini, **mulai hari ini**, sisanya akan kujelaskan saat berkumpul dirumah-ku"

"Memangnya kenapa-_nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima melupakan _Tsundere_-nya karena ia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti Shintarou" Jawaban Akashi langsung membuat Midorima bungkam.

"Tapi pekerjaan-ku bagaimana-_ssu_?"

"Tinggalkan, Ryouta"

"Tap-"

"Ryouta"

"Baik-_ssu_"

Demikian lah pertarungan(?) singkat antara Akashi dan Kise, dan tentu saja dimenangkan Akashi.

Tapi...

"Untuk apa sih Akashi"-Aomine.

"Benar, untuk apa Aka-c_hin_" Murasakibara.

"Iya juga-_ssu_, aku penasaran"-Kise.

"Benar-_nodayo_"-Midorima

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi di lontarkan temannya(baik sekarang gak pakai budak, Author anak baik-kan#puppyeyes), rasanya sekarang Akashi ingin melempar gunting kesayangannya tapi niatan-nya itu diurungkan karena ini memang salahnya membuat mereka penasaran jadi menimbulkan ke-kepo-an masing-masing dari mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang tapi aku tidak terima pertanyaan.." Katanya menyerah.

"Aku menemukan seorang balita di perjalanan aku pulang beberapa hari lalu, mungkin ia dibuang ibunya atau kelihangan ibunya tapi setelah aku mencari-cari di mana pun bahkan sampai meminta bantuan satpam dan polisi setempat aku tidak menemukan ibunya jadi aku membawanya pulang, baik sisanya aku jelaskan apa yang harus kalian lakukan dirumah" Jelas Akashi panjang lebar mirip ibu-ibu tukang gosip dan anak gadis yang sedang curhat, tapi mungkin lebih mirip dengan anak gadis yang sedang curhat karena ia menjelaskannya dengan muka datar(Kise : loh kok itu mirip gadis curhat? Author : entahlah... Tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang~)

"APA?!" Mereka langsung berteriak bersamaan.

"Apakah imut-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise dengan semangat empat-lima dan membayangkan seperti apa balita yang Akashi maksud.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti" Jawab Akashi ketus, padahal ia akui anak itu adalah anak yang paling imut yang pernah ia temui.

"Shintarou, kau bawa peralatan bayi itu ke rumahku nanti, dan kalian semua! datanglah ke rumah-ku membawa perlengkapan kalian dan harus sampai tepat jam 6 malam" Perintah Akashi dan menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Baik-_ssu/nanodayo_" Jawab mereka bebarengan tanpa ada secuil pertanyaan pun, karena mereka tahu bahwa kapten mereka sedang dalam mode _berserk_(?).

Skip lagi~~~

Pukul 6 malam.

Tepat seperti yang Akashi umumkan bahwa anggota GoM(tentu saja kecuali Akashi)itu harus ada di rumahnya pada pukul segitu(?).

Di depan pintu gerbang Akashi yang sudah mirip gerbang istana itu, terlihat Kise sedang jongkok persis kucing hilang, Midorima yang membawa perlengkapan bayi persis seperti emak-emak habis belanja, Aomine yang sedang mengupil nista dan Murasakibara yang memencet bel di dekat gerbang itu sembari menenteng 2 kantong plastik besar yang isinya udah jelas itu. Ah, tentu saja mereka tidak melupakan koper mereka, koper mereka ada di sisi masing-masing pemiliknya.

Setelah beberapa menit bel dipencet, _bulter _keluarga Akashi keluar dengan gerbang yang membuka otomatis yang membuat Kise hampir pingsan karena kanget-salah sendiri siapa suruh jongkok gak jelas gitu- dan mempersilahkan tamu-tamu tuan mudanya itu masuk.

"Uh.. rumahnya Akashi-_cchi _seperti istana berhantu-_ssu_" Komentar Kise merinding memecahkan keheningan

"Tidak juga, menurut ku rumah Aka-_chin_ mirip rumah hantu" Komentar Murasakibara yang kelewat polos.

"Itu sama saja Murasakibara-_nodayo_" Kritik Midorima pedas, tajam, dan kuat(?). Apa hubungannya ya? Sudahlah~ yang berlalu biar berlalu~.

"Kise-_chin _kan bilang 'istana' kalau aku bilang 'rumah' jadi beda dong Mido-_chin_" Bantah Murasibara, oh dan tidak lupa memakan _Maibou_-nya dengan hikmad alias kembali kalem.

"Kalian berisik sekali sih" Ucap Aomine sambil memasukan jari kelingkingnya ke telinganya, akhirnya tak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi.

Seketika semuanya diam setelah mendengar ucapan Aomine dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan serius(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong nih.. KITA KOK BARU SAMPAI TAMAN DEPANNYA SIH!" Teriak Kise dengan cetar membahana badai membuat semua yang ada disitu tidak pingsan (Ya, jangan di bilang dong kalau gak pingsan!*dilempar nanas*), karena udah kebal dengan memakai sistem pertahanan Kise-100 yang dimodifikasi oleh GoM dengan bantuan alami dari telinga masing-masing.

Aomine yang sempat memejamkan mata seketika membuka matanya setelah mendengar Kise berteriak dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling-nya dan belakangnya.

"WOH! BENAR! Kita baru sampai taman depannya setelah melewati berpuluh-puluh meter ini?!" Teriak Aomine tidak kalah hebohnya bagai ingin di ehemperkosaehem oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Midorima hanya menghela napas, ingin rasanya dia juga berteriak seperti 'Oh sungguh beratnya barang ini-_nanodayo_' atau 'Ya tuhan ringankan lah beban yang harus hamba-mu ini bawa menjadi seringan kapas-_nodayo_' Tapi apa daya ia seorang _Tsundere _you know?, sekali lagi _TSUNDERE!_(nyate woi), oke Midorima memang mengakui ia _Tsundere _tapi hanya di hatinya saja. Mari abaikan Midorima yang tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan Aomine dan Kise, dan malah mempermasalahkan berat perlengkapan bayi yang dibawanya.

Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya biasa-biasa aja karena ia sudah biasa berkunjung ke rumah Akashi karena masalah makanan, karena _chef _dirumah Akashi masakannya sangat enak, itulah pikirannya. Ah tapi jangan kira ia tidak ingin teriak, ia juga mau teriak. Yang ingin dia teriakan adalah '_Kami-sama _kenapa engkau menciptakan Maibou-_chin_ sebagai makhluk mati?! KENAPA?! Apa karena sudah ada Mai-_chin _yang disukai Mine-_chin _sebagai makhluk hidupnya karena mereka sama-sama '_Mai'_? Kalau begitu kau sungguh tega _Kami-sama_! SUNGGUH TEGA!' Yah~ kira-kira begitu, tapi kalau ia teriak, katanya akan merusak tenggorokkannya dan membuat tenggorokkannya sakit dan tidak bisa makan _Maibou _lagi dan yang paling penting sangat OOC.

Dan setelah menempuh perjalanan berpuluh-puluh meter, akhirnya anggota GoM itu sampai di pintu utama rumah Akashi atau kita sebut istana aja karena emang mirip istana.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok orang berambut coklat yang rupanya ketua _bulter_ di istana Akashi dan mempersilahkan GoM masuk.

Oh ya bagaimana nasib koper malang yang terlupakan itu? Tenang, mereka berada ditangan _bulter _yang membukakan gerbang tadi.

GoM pun masuk mengikuti _bulter _tadi yang ternyata membawa GoM ke ruang keluarga yang menampakkan Akashi sang tuan muda sedang menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan GoM alias membelakangi GoM dan tampak sedang bermain dengan seseorang atau 'mungkin' bisa dibilang balita karena bertubuh mungil dan sepertinya digendong Akashi dan kayaknya ada dua, yang satu berambut abu-abu dan satu lagi coklat dan saling di hadapkan, tapi sayangnya GoM tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena berada di sisi penglihatan yang gimana gitu(?).

GOM pun mendekati Akashi dan seseorang-mungkin?- yang tidak bisa mereka lihat dengan jelas.

Semakin dekat

.

.

.

Dekat

.

.

.

Dekat

.

.

.

Hampir sampai

Uh... Masih belum kelihatan.

.

.

.

Sampai

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kise sedang menutup mulutnya hampir memekik, Aomine yang melotot tak percaya, Midorima yang menjatuhkan perlengkapan bayiynya, dan Murasakibara yang berhenti mengunyah makanannya itu menatap ke arah seseorang-mungkin?- yang tadi bermain dengan Akashi.

Yang mereka lihat adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

.

**A/N:**

Hayo... Pada kepo gak yang GoM lihat? (readers: Gak~) Oh gitu ya?*pundung*.

Nah disini ceritanya itu yang pasti lebih di unggulkan AkaKuro tercintah dong~ tapi tenang aja kok masih ada pair yang lain x Kuroko XD

**Kalau ada yang mau request kayak misalnya ada karakter baru yang masuk (karena di sini cuma ada GoM dan Kuroko doang), atau nanti GoM melakukan apa aja bersama Kuroko silahkan di PM atau di kolom review, nanti rencananya mau melakukan game truth or dare juga, biasalah author yang gak mau ketinggalan, tapi itu nanti soalnya belum tau mau kapan mainnya, soalnya kalau chap depan pasti bakal aneh deh... :3**

Setelah membaca ulang kok rasanya tuh ringkasan dialog di summary berhubungan ya? Tau ah

Ngomong-ngomong nih itu Kise-100, padahal saya gak tau apa-apa soal teknologi tapi mau eksis aja gitu :3, jadinya absurd gitu deh, sumimasen*bungkuk seratusdelapanpuluhderajat(itu baring thor!)*

Nah... Ada yang bisa tebak itu apa yang digendong Akashi dan saling berhadapan? *senyum setan*

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**, kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Di tunggu Reviewnya.**

**.**

**Lanjut atau hapus?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke **©** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Hard **_©** Akaike**

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Ranting : **T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Lumayan OOC(?), **Child!Kuroko**, humor garing, bahasa sesuka author, typo(s), dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Silahkan klik back jika tidak suka nee~**

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

* * *

.

.

Terlihat Kise sedang menutup mulutnya hampir memekik, Aomine yang melotot tak percaya, Midorima yang menjatuhkan perlengkapan bayi-nya, dan Murasakibara yang berhenti mengunyah makanannya itu menatap ke arah seseorang-mungkin?- yang tadi bermain dengan Akashi.

Yang mereka lihat adalah...

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Ini benaran Akashi-_nodayo_?" Tanya Midorima yang masih syok sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot beberapa cm dari hidung mancungnya *wessss*.

"Akashi-_cchi..._" Gumam Kise hampir menangis.

Akashi yang melihat rekan-rekannya seperti melihat makhluk dari luar angkasa tersebut hanya memasang ekspreksi datar nan polos "Ada apa?".

"I-itu apa Akashi?!" Tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk ke sosok(?) yang digendong-atau dipegang Akashi tadi.

"Ho.. Ini? Ini robot _Gundam_-ku, koleksi ke-57 dan ke-109, kalau kau mau aku tak akan memberikannya padamu, Daiki" Akashi menunjukkan robot _Gundam _yang dipegangnya ke hadapan teman-temannya tersebut. (Hayo.. pada gak kepikirankan kalau itu _Gundam_? wahahaha wahahaha wahahaha *ketawa setan*)

Teman-temannya hanya bisa cengo dan _sweetdrop, _'ternyata Akashi/Akashi-_cchi_/Aka-_chin _begini kalau di luar-_ssu/nanodayo' _pikir mereka yang tumben Aomine juga ikut berbarengan.

"Kok ada rambutnya?" Tanya Aomine yang penasaran karena... MASA GUNDAM ADA RAMBUTNYA?!

"Oh, aku hanya mau sesuatu yang berbeda saja, Daiki" Jawab Akashi Watados(Wajah Tanpa Dosa).

GoM _sweetdrop_ mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Koleksi guntingmu dimana-_ssu_?" Kise menangis dalam hati meratapi _hobby_ Akashi yang aneh. Kise hanya ingin memastikan bahwa temannya yang berharga ini masih memiliki jiwa _Yandere._

"Hm... Ada di satu ruangan khusus karena itu sangat tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun" Akashi hanya menghela napas maklum dalam hati akan reaksi teman-temannya, ia mengetahui bahwa _hobby_-nya aneh, tapi apa boleh buat? Namanya juga _hobby_. Ia meruntuki 'seseorang' yang telah membuatnya mendapat _hobby _aneh tersebut.

"Syukurlah-_ssu_... Hiks.. Hiks.." Kise menangis terharu bersama GoM yang menatap duka Kise. (Woi! Nih _fanfic_ kok jadi drama gini? Balik ke _genre_ awal! Balik!).

"Aka-_chin _seperti anak kecil saja nee~" Komentar Murasakibara yang mengali liang kuburnya sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia lah yang anak kecil. Akashi hanya melihat Murasakibara dengan tatapan datar, sebenarnya dia udah gatal mau lempar gunting tapi sekali dia cek di saku celananya ternyata guntingnya gak ada, jadi mau gimana lagi, masa dia harus cari guntingnya dulu? _Gak-Akashi-banget_.

"Ah iya-_ssu, _bagaimana dengan balitanya?" Tanya Kise -yang sudah di daur ulang(?) agar mengikuti alur_ fanfic _ini dengan benar- agar suasana tidak canggung dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Akashi karena kalau ditinggalkan lebih lama akan bahaya.

Akashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Kise langsung menanggapinya "Tunggu sebentar, biar aku mengambilnya di kamar" dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kok Akashi OOC ya diluar sekolah? Lebih kelihatan polos dan alim, walaupun masih lempar gunting kalau kita ngeganggu sih" Midorima bertanya setelah melihat Akashi pergi.

"Sudahlah Mido-_chin _jangan di ungkit~" Murasakibara menyahut dan tumben-tumbennya otaknya mengkilat, mulus, dan cepat(lu kira motor?) dan tidak memikirkan makanan.

"Akashi-_sama _bisa lebih parah OOC-nya. Asalkan kalian tidak memancingnya OOC dia tidak akan OOC, jadi silahkan berjaga diri, saya permisi" Bisik _Maid _yang lewat kepada Midorima dan langsung meninggalkan GoM yang cengo.

"Oh... Gitu..." Gumam GoM dengan suara lemah.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi datang bersama balita di gendongannya. Semua langsung menatap balita yang dibawa Akashi. Surai _Baby Blue, _mata dengan warna senada, bibir tipis berwarna pink , kulit pucat namun seperti susu dan yang paling penting sedang menatap GoM(Kecuali Akashi) dengan tatapan kebingungan bin polos bin unyu dan bin bin lainnya(tapi bukan 'binti' ya). 'SURGA~~~~~' Teriak _kokoro _para GoM tertinjah kita dan seketika otak semua orang disitu(kecuali Akashi) langsung _blank_ atau jadi rusak agar pada ngerti~ (gaya lu thor).

Kise orang pertama yang berhasil mengembalikan otaknya seperti semula langsung berlari ke arah Akashi, hem.. lebih tepatnya balita yang dibawa Akashi dan langsung merebutnya dari gendongan Akashi. Akashi sih hanya acuh tak acuh.

"_KAWAI-SSU_" Teriak Kise dan langsung memeluk balita tadi. Langsung membuat teman-temannya mengaktifkan Kise-100.

"Kise! Dia bisa sesak napas tau! Lepaskan dia!" Marah Aomine sambil menahan mimisan yang hampir keluar (Dasar mesum!).

"Eh?! Baik-_ssu_" Jawab Kise sembari mendudukan balita tadi yang terlihat pusing-pusing itu ke tempat duduk di dekatnya.

"Jadi... Siapa namanya, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tanya sendiri, Shintarou" Pintah Akashi dengan mutlak.

Midorima mana berani bertanya, orang dia _Tsundere _kok, tapi dikuatkan hatinya agar bisa menghadapi sang malaikat.

"N-n-n-ama-"

"_Nee,_ _nee~_ namamu siapa-_ssu_?"

Terpaksa ia menghentikan ucapannya karena dipotong oleh Kise. 'Terkutuk kau pirang sialan yang hampir sama dengan yang ada di WC' Kutuk batin Midorima yang _Tsundere_. Enak aja dia memotong ucapan Midorima, kan udah susah-susah ngucapin.

Kise yang tentu saja tidak bisa mendengar batin Midorima hanya acuh tak acuh sembari menunggu balita itu menjawab. Sedangkan balita itu sendiri menatap Kise dengan ekspreksi datar dan menjawabnya setelah menatap mata berwarna _Gold _Kise agak lama "Kuloko Tetsuya _desu"_.

"Ka-KAWAI-_SSU. _MASIH CADEL LAGI-_SSU_" Teriak Kise sekali lagi yang sekarang disetujui oleh semua orang disana, tidak termasuk _bulter_ dan para _maid_-nya ya.

"Umurmu?" Aomine pun tak mau kalah dengan menanyakan umur balita yang mengaku Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut.

"Tiga tahun.." Jawab Tetsuya sembari memandangi Aomine dan mungkin berpikir 'Ini ciapa sih? Kok mirip om-om mecum...'. (Aomine : Watdepak *siap-siap nonjok*) Ok, Author minta maaf Aomine Daiki yang ganteng dengan kulit eksotis yang _sexy_ abis (NOH!).

"Baiklah kalian... Tidak baik hanya mengerumungi Tetsuya seperti itu. Sebaiknya perkenalkan diri kalian" Perintah Akashi. Tentu saja mereka yang mendengar langsung dengan sigap memperkenalkan diri dan tentu saja Kise yang paling alay, paling panjang, paling antusias dan paling-paling lainnya.

"Midorima Shintarou, kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu dan nanti kau harus memberi tahu zodiak-mu" Midorima memperkenalkan dirinya sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali.

"Murasakibara Atsushi... Jangan minta _snack_-ku... _Kraus Kraus Kraus_" Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya dengan singkat dan langsung memakan _snack_-nya dengan cepat dan mata melotot ke arah Tetsuya seakan melindungi para _snack _tercintanya.(Silahkan dibayangkan)

"Aomine Daiki" Aomine hanya memperkenalkan diri dengan lebih singkat dari Murasakibara, jelas, padat layaknya menulis memo yang padahal memo lebih panjang. Tidak ada hubungannya? Yaudah!*pergi, kayak di sinetron-sinetron*.

"Hai~ Aku Kise Ryouta-_ssu_~ Model terkenal itu lho, kalau mau nanti Tetsuya_cchi _boleh ke tempat kerjaku lho_, _siapa tau jadi model balita nomor satu di Jepang! Oh ya, Tetsuya-_cchi _boleh memanggilku Ryou-_nii_ atau Ta-_nii _juga boleh, terserah deh-_ssu_, aduh.. Kenapa sih Tetsuya-_cchi _bisa imut banget? Uh, terserah deh yang penting Tetsuya_-cchi _imut! Oh ya, Tetsuya-_cchi _suka apa-_ssu_? Nanti biar aku beliin deh.. _Nee nee.._ Apa Tetsu-"

"Ryouta"

Kise memperkenalkan diri sambil memeluk Tetsuya dan sesekali mencium pipinya yang membuat GoM kesal setengah mati. Hingga akhirnya sang kapten langsung melempar gunting sehingga membuat surai pirang Kise terpotong sedikit yang membuat Kise berhenti berkicau(?).

"Baiklah kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri kalian, sekarang tugas untuk kalian adalah..

1\. Membantu menjaga Tetsuya

2\. Mengasihi Tetsuya layaknya seorang ibu

3\. Membawa Tetsuya ke dokter setiap minggunya untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Kemarin aku sudah membawanya, setelah di cek ternyata fisik Tetsuya sangat lemah.

4\. Membawa Tetsuya jalan

5\. Membelikan Tetsuya barang yang ia mau

6\. Inti dari semua itu yaitu menjadi orang tua Tetsuya" Kalian tentu saja tau siapa yang bicara, tak lain tak bukan adalah Akashi yang berbicara seperti membaca peraturan yang diberitahukan oleh Kepala Sekolah ke semua murid baru di sekolahnya.

"Baik-_ssu_, aku pasti menjadi orang tua Tetsuya-_cchi _yang baik" Ah... Sayang sekali Kise, kau belum tau perjuangan seorang ibu, walaupun Tetsuya bukan anak bandel tetap akan susah Kise-_kun_ sayang-ku*dihajar*. Rupanya Kise sudah menghiraukan kejadian tadi.

Diantara GoM yang lain hanya Kise yang terlihat senang, sedangkan yang lainnya memasang wajah pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi... itu adalah titah seorang raja, mana mungkin ditolak? Jadi para GoM hanya menerima dengan lapang dada, lagi pula hanya seminggu kan?.

"Tidak hanya seminggu, kalian akan merawatnya sampai ia dewasa dan kalau tidak sampai ia bertemu ibunya, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tetsuya kepada sembarang orang" Akashi berkata layaknya tau batin para GoM dan kok Akashi terlihat _protective _ya?. Itu lah inti cerita ini hahahahaha*jadi gila*

Dan GoM hanya bisa melotot bahagia(?) mendengar titah sang kapten. Perasaan hati mereka berbeda beda sih. Mau tau? Ok.

Midorima, perasaannya senang-senang pasrah(?) Karena waktu ia mendengar _Oha-Asa _akan berkurang dan tidak bisa berpetualang(?) mencari _Lucky Item _sepuasnya dan senangnya karena... Ih kalian kayak gak tau aja... itu loh...** BISA MERAWAT BALITA UNYU SEPUASNYAAAAA~**. Ok itu alay, udah di _Caps lock_, di _bold_ lagi.

Aomine sih biasa-biasa aja, asal ada Kise (Tampaknya bakal slight AoKi nih hehehehe) ia tak masalah dan senang karena sama kayak Midorima. Balita unyu gitu lohhhhh.

Murasakibara juga sama kayak Aomine, cuma kalau dia itu asal ada _Maibou._

Kalau Kise udah gak udah di bahas pasti udah tau kok, tapi kita akan bahas karena kasihan dia udah ngenes hidupnya walaupun jadi model (_Hidoi-ssu_), Kise sih bahagia pakai banget nget nget nget (Kok alay ya? Makin kecil gitu tulisannya), Alasannya udah pasti Balita imut super imut duper imut akan dirawatnya.

Kalau Akashi kayaknya dia udah terkena _Tetsuya complex. D_ia sendiri bingung, darimana penyakit itu sehingga bisa dia bisa terkena, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, jadinya dia kayak Midorima perasaannya, waktu belajarnya sebagai anak teladan berkurang, waktu mempertinggi badannya berkurang (PPPFFFTTT!), waktu memperganteng diri berkurang, walaupun dia udah ganteng (Narsis! tapi betul sih) dan alasannya senang sama kayak Midorima. Duh.. Lama-lama privasi Akashi bisa terbongkar seiring cerita ini.

"Jadi pertama kita akan mengapain Akashi-_nodayo_?" Tanya Midorima.

"Hm... Pertama, kau taruh perlengkapan bayimu itu di kamarku. Kedua, aku ingin membuatkan kamar untuk Tetsuya dan itu memerlukan waktu lama jadi selama Tetsuya dibuatkan kamar, ia akan tidur denganku. Ketiga, kita akan membelikan Tetsuya pakaian, ya.. Walaupun perlengkapan bayi-mu ada baju dan segala macamnya alias lengkap, tetapi Tetsuya membutuhkan lebih banyak pakaian." Jawab Akashi. Sepertinya udah direncanakan karena lancar gitu jawabannya, _sasuga~_ Akashi-_sama_.

"Baik-_nodayo_" Midorima segera menaruh perlengkapan bayinya di kamar Akashi dan kembali dengan segera.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan belanja-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise padahal sebelumnya dia sempat _drop _mendengar Tetsuya akan tidur dengan Akashi tapi setelah mendengar kata 'membelikan Tetsuya pakaian' _kokoro_-nya langsung bling bling(?).

"Iya, Ryouta" Jawab Akashi yang kesal karena udah jelas-jelas dia bilang tadi masa gak bisa ditangkap sama otak Kise? Tapi setelah mengetahui Kise yang otaknya 11-13 sama Aomine jadi dimaafkan. Ngomong-ngomong 11-13 karena Kise lebih pintar dari Aomine dan Aomine super bodoh(Aomine : Apa kata-mu hah? Author _teme_) dan supaya gak _mainstream._

"Kita akan pelgi, Sei-_nii_? Bersama _Oni-chan-tachi_?" Tanya Tetsuya yang udah ada di gendongan Akashi dan sempat terlupakan itu.

"Iya Tetsuya.. Jangan jadi anak nakal ya" Jawab Akashi lembut pakai super gak pakai tahu dan tempe(_out of topic_ nih..)

"Hm..." Tetsuya mengangguk.

GoM sekarang super duper cemburu melihat mereka-Akashi dan Tetsuya- karena Tetsuya memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Sei_-nii_'. Helowww.. Kita aja belum di respon sama Tetsuya dan baru beberapa hari, Akashi langsung di panggil nama kecilnya? Ih.. Curang la yaw.. Ok, Alay. Tapi mereka tidak merespon karena sang kapten bertitah.

"Jadi, siapkan diri kalian. Kita akan serbu(?) toko pakaian balita" Titah Akashi layaknya mau perang.

"_Hai_" Jawab semuanya yang tumbennya Kise gak pakai -_ssu _dan Midorima gak pakai -_nanodayo _atau -_nodayo_.

Jadi.. Dimulai lah pertualangan(?) GoM untuk menjadi ibu yang merawat Tetsuya.

.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

.

**A/N**:

Terima kasih ya yang sudah mendukung fic ini.. huhuhu*nangis terharu*

Aduh.. jangan paksa saya buat fic panjang deh... saya paling banyak nulis satu fic cuma 2K itu pun termasuk A/N, chapter depan akan di perpanjang deh :)

Kebanyakan tebak Haizaki sama Nijimura ya ._. Padahal itu warna rambutnya abu-abu sama coklat lho. Haizaki sih masuk tapi Nijimura? Dia kan warna rambutnya Hitam ._. Tapi.. kepikiran gak kalau itu _Gundam_? Kalau gak mungkin itu masalah saya kasih petunjukknya kurang kali ya? atau mungkin gak ada yang sadar? Biar saya kasih contoh "Menatap ke arah seseorang -Mungkin?-" Nah, disitu deh saya kasih petunjukknya, di 'mungkin'nya itu lho. Silahkan hajar saya karena gak becus kasih petunjuk *Muka pasrah*

**Oh ya, lupa ngejelasin di chapter lalu. Ini disini udah masuk musim liburan jadi mereka gak sekolah, tapi cuma aktivitas klub masih ada, jadi gitu deh mereka bisa gak masuk sekolah tanpa izin. **

**Sekedar info, chapter depan akan muncul Haizaki ****karena ada **_**request**_** dari teman saya yang baca ini -dia kasih tau secara lisan- untuk memasukkan Haizaki, jadinya saya masukkan deh *dance gak jelas*. Sebagai apa? Rahasia dong *muka sok serius*.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow**_**, dan**_** review**_**.**

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**,**** kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya lagi~  
**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke **©** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Hard**_©** Akaike**

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya x Haizaki Shougou

**Ranting : **T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Lumayan OOC(?), **Child!Kuroko, Child!Haizaki**, humor garing , bahasa sesuka author, dan warning-warning lainnya.

**~Balasan review~**

_**Puu**_** :**

**Ini udah lanjut :)**

**Wah.. Kita satu pikiran *pelukcium***

**Saya juga berencana masukin Nijimura~**

**Jadi ditunggu aja ya \\(^0^)/**

**Salam kenal juga~ saya Chinatsu Akaike, bisa dipanggil apa aja kok hehe..**

_**SKETMachine**_** :**

**Hm… sebenarnya emang mau masukin AoKi, cuma saya bingung mau dimana masukinnya.**

**Wah.. untuk Takao bisa…**

**Iya sih.. kasihan Midorima gak ada pair nya.. walaupun Murasakibara juga (Ape maksud lu?) Kalau Takaonya balita boleh gak? Soalnya untuk diakhir cerita, GoM akan mendirikan sebuah panti asuhan wahahhaha *ketawa setan*(Spoiler aja lu thor!) Kenapa mendirikan panti asuhan? Karena kebanyakan mungut anak hilang, jadinya saya berencana gitu(?) Nanti habis selesai plot baru masuk panti asuhan XD**

**A/N :**

**Saya ganti Pen Name (^o^)/ Dari Akaike-Chan menjadi Chinatsu Akaike *Gak penting***

Aduh.. Ini spesial minta maaf untuk **Kyo**_-chan_. Saya udah bilang mau update hari sabtu or minggu tapi malah update sekarang *sungkem* Ini karena waktu itu saya mau buka ffn tapi gak bisa di akses, huhuhu saat itu saya sempat stress banget. ya syukur aja bisa di akses lagi sekarang Maaf banget ya *bungkuk*.

**Disini Haizaki keluarga Kuroko ya, jadi namanya 'Kuroko Shougou'.**

**Sekolah Teikou ada di satu lingkungan tapi lain Gedung yang berarti saling bertetangga-an. Sekolah Teikou ada dari TK-SD-SMP-SMA, bayangin aja tuh jika satu gedung aja besar, apa lagi empat gedung? Mungkin lebih besar dari rumah Akashi.**

**Penampilan Haizaki disini waktu masih SMP ya, boro-boro ambil yang SMA. Rambutnya itu lho.. nge-preman(?) banget. Kan kalau SMP-nya imut gitu hehe..**

**Gitu aja, sisanya di bawah~**

**Silahkan dibaca~.**

**Silahkan klik **_**back**_** jika tidak suka nee~**

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, siapkan diri kalian. Kita akan serbu(?) toko pakaian balita" Titah Akashi layaknya mau perang.

"_Hai_" Jawab semuanya yang tumbennya Kise gak pakai -_ssu _dan Midorima gak pakai -_nanodayo _atau -_nodayo_.

Jadi.. Dimulai lah pertualangan(?) GoM untuk menjadi ibu yang merawat Tetsuya

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Disini lah GoM dan Tetsuya berada. Yap... di toko pakaian balita. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara mereka sampai, tentu saja dengan mobil Akashi sang kapten tercintah *apaan sih* dan kita sekarang gak bahas itu.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa sampai hilang Akashi ?" Dengan menghiraukan Kise yang sedang memilihkan pakaian Tetsuya, Aomine bertanya tentang masalah kemarin.

"Hm... Mungkin orang tua tak bertanggung jawab atau keluarga tidak mampu, jadi membuang Tetsuya" Jawab yang ditanya alias Akashi yang OOC jika diluar sekolah. Kenapa? Kalau di sekolah pasti udah dilempar gunting gitu deh tuh Aomine. Liat aja, Aomine yang bertanya dengan langsung menatap ke iris _Heterochromia _milik Akashi. Mereka bisa di bilang 'teman' yang cukup dekat, kalau di sekolah boro-boro deh.

"Hm..." Jawab Aomine kembali melihat-lihat baju balita.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_ suka yang mana hm..?" Tanya Kise pada Tetsuya yang sedang berdiri di dekat kakinya.

"Tetcuya cuka yang walna melah" Jawab Tetsuya sembari menunjuk baju berwarna merah disamping baju berwarna pink yang dipegang Kise.

"Ok.. Kita akan ambil ini. Tetsuya_-cchi _di sini dulu ya, aku akan mencari baju yang lain untuk Tetsuya-_cchi_" Kise menaruh baju berwarna pink tadi ke gantungan baju di sampingnya dan mulai mencari-cari baju lain, meninggalkan Tetsuya di tempatnya berdiri. Beruntung ada Akashi disisi Tetsuya sehingga dia tidak hilang atau menghilang(ok, sama aja).

"Selera yang bagus Tetsuya" Komentar Akashi, kemudian mengelus surai _Baby Blue _Tetsuya dan mengendongnya.

"_Oni-chan-tachi _kemana?" Tetsuya bertanya setelah sampai(?) di gendongan Akashi dengan selamat(?).

"Mereka sedang mencari baju untuk Tetsuya"

"Tapi Tetcuya gak pellu baju yang banyak*" Tetsuya kemudian memandang iris _Heterochromia _milik sang kapten.(*Tapi Tetsuya gak perlu baju yang banyak).

"Tidak apa apa Tetsuya, Lagipula masing masing darimereka cuma beli dua dan yang paling banyak cuma Ryouta saja" Akashi memandang balik iris _Baby Blue _Tetsuya.

"Tapi Sei_-nii_, Tetsuya bocan dan ngantuk" Keluh Tetsuya sembari memeluk leher sang kapten.

"Nanti malam Tetsuya boleh meminum susu _Vanilla_ sepuasnya" Akashi langsung mencium pipi Tetsuya "Sekarang gak ngantuk lagi kan Tetsuya?". (Aduh saya ngerasa ambigu banget -,-).

Tetsuya langsung _blushing_ ria dan mengangguk. Gimana coba bisa ngantuk setelah diberi hadiah 'boleh-minum-susu-_Vanilla_-sepuasnya' dan langsung di beri _service_ oleh _Kiseki Red_ itu?

Akashi tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian Murasakibara datang dengan tiga kantong plastik. Oh singkirkan pikiran kalian kalau kalian pikir itu plastik makanan walaupun dua diantaranya juga makanan.

"Ini Aka_-chin_" Kata sang Titan Kisedai tersebut menyerahkan satu kantung plastik -yang berisi pakaian bayi pastinya- kehadapan Akashi dan langsung diterima olehnya.

Lalu Aomine menyusul dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Murasakibara.

Selanjutnya Kise membawa satu kantung plastik besar -tapi gak besar-besar amat(?)- yang melebihi kantung plastik makanan Murasakibara.

"Oi Kise, itu apaan?" Tanya Aomine sembari menunjuk kantung plastik yang dibawa Aomine.

"Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan gitu Kise-_chin_" Belum sempat Kise menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, Murasakibara bertanya juga.

Jadilah Kise menjawab keduanya berbarengan "Oh ini isinya selusin pakaian Tetsuya-_cchi_ beserta tiga sepatunya dan aksesorisnya. Aku berantakan karena tadi _fans_ku mengejarku jadi aku buru-buru lari dan tadi sempat jatuh hehehe..".

"Oh..." Jawab Keduanya -Aomine dan Murasakibara- berbarengan.

"Hidoi-_ssu_, kalian gak bertanya aku baik-baik saja karena jatuh?" Kise mengeluarkan air mata ularnya, karena buaya telah _mainstream._

"Ok... Hoam...Tunggu bentar.." Aomine berkata sambil menguap membuat Kise penasaran, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Kise! Kau baik-baik saja?! Aduh! Aku khawatir tau! Kau tau gak? Aku hampir mati tunggu kamu disini! Kau jatuh kah? Mana yang luka? Biar aku obatin! Kise! Jawab aku, KISE!" Aomine berkata sambil menguncang-nguncang tubuh Kise dengan kencang sampai-sampai Kise menjatuhkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya dan terkena kakinya. Aomine juga berkata -lebih tepatnya teriak- di telinga Kise. Langsung!.

"_Itai_... dan Gak gitu juga kali Aomine-_cchi_" Setelah sembuh dari pusing kuadrat yang dialaminya beberapa detik lalu, Kise mengaduh kesakitan tapi karena kakinya udah kuat karena dilatih sama 'iblis' -yang kalian tau siapa itu'- jadi Kise tidak merasa terlalu sakit dan kemudian melempar Aomine barang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Kan kau yang minta" Aomine langsung _stay cool _lagi di tempatnya tadi. Dari pada dibilang _stay cool _lebih tepatnya bersemedi mengurangi kebosanan. Silahkan banyangin sendiri Aomine lagi ngapain, yang pasti mengurangi kebosanan.

"Iya deh-_ssu_" Kise langsung mengambil kantung plastik yang dibawanya dan menaruh dibawah dekat kaki Akashi "Ini Akashi-_cchi_".

"Kerja bagus, Ryouta" Akashi berkata sembari melihat kantung plastik diikuti oleh Tetsuya.

"Banyak cekali Ryou-_nii_" Komentar Tetsuya.

Kise langsung bling-bling(?) mendengar Tetsuya memanggil nama kecilnya dan ih... imut bingittzzz. Ok Alay.

"Gak apa-_ssu, _nanti biar Ryou-_nii _yang memakaikannya buat Tetsuya-_cchi"_ Kise berkomentar mengabaikan kalimatnya barusan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Midorima lama banget sih! Kemana tuh anak" Teriak Aomine frustasi semedinya diganggu oleh pemandangan kekurangan satu anggota.

"Iya nih, Mido-_chin _lama banget... _Kraus..Kraus..Kraus_" Murasakibara langsung memakan _snack_nya lagi setelah berkomentar.

Midorima sang topik pembicaraan pun muncul bersama anak bersurai abu-abu yang digandeng bersamanya "Maaf lama-_nodayo_".

"Midorima-_cchi_, itu siapa-_ssu_? Kok jelek-ganteng-imut(?) gitu?" Kise yang melihat kehadiran anak itu langsung menanyakan kepastiannya pada Midorima.

"He.. Kau si pirang, apa kau bilang? Aku ini ganteng dan imut doang gak pakai jelek" Bantah anak narsis itu tidak terima.

"Si pirang-_ssu_?" Tunjuk Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, dia memang memanggilmu Kise!" Menyadari kebodohan temannya, Aomine bertindak.

"Oh.." Kise dengan bodohnya ber'oh' ria.

"Shintarou, siapa anak itu?" Akashi sudah mengeluarkan titah.

"In-" Baru Midorima mau menjawab langsung dipotong oleh seseorang. "Shougou-_nii?_" Ternyata Tetsuya yang memotong. Dan tunggu dulu -_nii_?.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Dia kakakmu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Iya Sei-_nii_" Tetsuya mengangguk.

Anak tadi yang dibilang namanya 'Shougou' langsung menoleh ke arah Tetsuya yang digendong Akashi "Tetsuya? Dan kenapa kau disini?".

"Waktu itu Tetcuya tidak tau halus kemana Shou-_nii_" Jawab Tetsuya cepat.

"Kau tidak diapa-apain sama orang-orang ini kan? Ada yang luka? Apa Tetsuya disakiti?" Tanya Shougou _protective_ dan langsung memeluk Tetsuya yang sudah diturunkan Akashi.

Tetsuya menggeleng dan langsung memandang mata sang kakak "Tetcuya senang kok Shou-_nii_, _Oni-chan-tachi_ cangat baik pada Tetcuya".

"Syukurlah cadel mu masih ada" Shougou pun salah fokus. Kemudian Shougou melepas pelukannya.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, manaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir dan menatap Shougou dengan wajah kebingugan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tetcuya cayangku yang imut" Shougou meniru ke-cadel-an Tetsuya dan memeluk Tetsuya kembali. Kali ini lebih erat.

GoM yang menerima _fanservice _Tetsuya tadi mimisan dalam hati. Kise udah gak tahan mau meluk Tetsuya, tapi ditahan karena gak mau menganggu acara ketemuan kakak beradik itu. Sedangkan Akashi kesal setengah hati (yang setengahnya senang karena menerima _fanservice _Tetsuya) Melihat Shougou dan Tetsuya yang mesra itu. Tanpa mau memandang kalau Shougou itu kakaknya Tetsuya dan malah merasa bahwa itu _Forbidden love_.

"Kenapa waktu itu Tetsuya meninggalkan Shou-_nii_?" Acara dimulai kembali.

"Waktu itu Tetcuya bocan Shou-_nii_"

"Oh..Gak apa-apa deh, yang penting Tetsuya sekarang sehat" Shougou mengeratkan pelukannya kembali. Tidak memikirkan bahwa tulang Tetsuya bisa saja patah.

Ok. GoM sudah pusing melihat percakapan mereka -Tetsuya dan Shougou- kali ini. GoM tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Shintarou, bisa jelaskan?" Perintah Akashi.

"Bisa-_nodayo_"

* * *

**Flashback**

Midorima sedang mencari baju untuk Tetsuya saat itu pula Midorima menabrak anak bersurai abu-abu.

"Hei.. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong" Protes anak itu.

"Maaf-_nodayo_" Midorima hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan anak itu.

Midorima melihat anak itu. Mata anak itu seperti kelihatan linglung dan kosong dan walaupun samar, Midorima masih bisa melihat jejak air mata dimukanya yang lumayan imut -menurut Midorima walaupun author juga-.

"Ada apa-_nanodayo_?" Merasa iba ia pun berniat menculik anak itu jika kejadiannya sama kayak Tetsuya.

"-_nanodayo_? Hahahaha.. Apa-apaan itu? Dasar orang aneh berambut lumut" Anak itu segera melepas tangannya yang menahan tangan Midorima. Midorima sendiri udah menyingkirkan niatannya itu sekarang, tapi mending sih dibilang 'aneh' dari pada dibilang 'wortel' seperti _fans-fans_ di _social media _termasuk author itu. Tapi saat Midorima mau pergi anak itu menangis dengan samar-samar sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh Midorima sendiri.

Midorima akhirnya menguatkan(?) hati, mengembalikan niatannya dan melupakan sejenak _Tsundere_ itu dan segera bertanya pada anak itu sembari mengelus punggung anak itu "Ada apa?". Rupanya -_nodayo_ nya ditinggalkan karena gak mau diejek anak itu.

Anak itu pun bercerita dan Midorima sebagai pendengar yang baik karena sering mendengar _Oha-Asa_ langsung memasang kuping baik-baik.

"Aku kelihangan adikku dan orang tuaku meninggal" Ok. itu bukan 'bercerita' tapi 'memberitahu' yang juga bukan 'membeli tahu'.

Midorima yang menyadari bahwa kasus anak tadi sama dengan Tetsuya langsung membawa anak itu bersamanya dan membelanjakan beberapa baju juga untuk anak itu dan juga Tetsuya.

**Flashback End**

* * *

GoM yang akhirnya mengerti langsung menatap terharu adegan dua kakak beradik yang sedang berbalas rindu.

"Aku mau nangis-_ssu_" Ngerusak suasana aja nih satu pirang.

"Nangis dan mati aja sono! Lagian gak usah bilang keles" Aomine langsung melempar barang -yang dilempar Kise tadi padanya- kepada Kise.

"Jadi orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Akashi yang masuk mode OOC dengan senyum yang menawan pada Shougou.

"Orang tua kami meninggal dan jangan memberi tahu Tetsuya" Shougou berbisik pada Akashi sehingga Tetsuya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Akashi mengangguk paham langsung mengirimi GoM sms untuk memberi tahu bahwa orang tua Tetsuya dan Shougou sudah meninggal. 'Supaya Tetsuya gak tahu dan menghemat suara' katanya.

Tanpa menanyakan kenapa Tetsuya bisa hilang dari Shougou mereka langsung pergi ke _restorant_ terdekat untuk makan siang. Dan pertanyaan yang mengantikan pertanyaan 'Tetsuya bisa hilang dari Shougou' adalah..

"Kenapa warna rambut Shougou-_cchi _bisa berbeda dengan Tetsuya-_cchi_?" Pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Kise.

"Mana ku tahu, tanya aja tuh orang tuaku yang di surga, atau mungkin neraka kali" Jawab Shougou asal ngomong.

GoM hanya bisa sabar. Padahal mau dibantah, masa sama orang tua sendiri di ejek? Tapi anak kecil nih.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum mengenalkan diri, Shougou" Disini Akashi lah yang paling kesal. Melihat Tetsuya-nya yang di gendong-gendong, di peluk-peluk, di cium-cium sama Shougou. Kalau yang lain memaklumi, soalnya kan kakak beradik. Mungkin penyakit _Tetsuya Complex_ milik Akashi udah parah.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan aku Kuroko Shougou, umur tujuh tahun" Jawab Shougou.

"He... Jadi masih kelas 1 SD ya?" Tanya Kise.

"Tidak, aku sudah kelas 2 SD" Shougou menjawab.

"Ha?! Kau sudah kelas 2 SD?!" Aomine kaget. Ya jelas, orang dia otak pas-pas dengan kapasitas paling rendah.

"iya... Pas tes masuk SD aku berumur lima tahun. Kata Kepala Sekolah TK, aku disuruh langsung masuk SD karena waktu itu aku udah bisa membaca, menulis, dan menghitung. Pas di tes masuk SD ternyata aku masuk dengan nilai tertinggi pada angkatan itu" Jawab Shougou bangga.

Aomine sekarang cengo sekaligus kesal, masa dia bisa dikalahkan sama anak kecil yang bahkan gak pernah merasakan TK? _Gak level._

"Wah.. Shougou-_cchi _hebat-_ssu_, belajar yang pintar ya" Kise mengelus surai abu-abu berantakan milik Shougou.

Sekarang Aomine kesal kuadrat. 'Tuhan! Mengapa aku berbeda!' Jerit batin ngenesnya. Baiklah Aomine Daiki, jangan dilanjutkan jika tidak ingin membuat film baru berjudul 'Tuhan, mengapa aku berbeda' dan disangka mem-plagiat film di R**I.

"Wah.. Kau sangat berbakat.."

Dengan sigap GoM langsung memasang posisi siaga satu setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Yap, itu suara Akashi sang kapten. Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan nada yang sangat seram jika didengar oleh GoM yaitu nada _yang-sangat-mengagumi_. Bel _Akashi-menjadi-OOC _telah berbunyi di hati masing masing GoM.

"Shou-_nii _memang pintal, Tetcuya ingin menjadi cepelti Shougou-_nii_" Ucap Tetsuya dan memeluk Shougou yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya.. Shou-_nii _yakin Tetsuya bisa menjadi seperti Shou-_nii_" Shougou mencium surai _Baby Blue _Tetsuya dan mengelusnya.

Akashi kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Sial, kayaknya penyakit _Tetsuya Complex_-nya udah tumpeh-tumpeh(?).

"Shougou, lepaskan Tetsuya" Pintah Akashi dan memancarkan aura membunuh yang kental membuat GoM malah senang karena bel _Akashi-menjadi-OOC_ telah berhenti dan Akashi menjadi 'Akashi' yang dikenal GoM. Sekarang GoM sudah tahu obat buat Akashi jika menjadi OOC.

"Apaan sih, barusan muji sekarang malah suruh lepasin Tetsuya? Siapa lu? Gue kan kakaknya Tetsuya, suka-suka gue dong" Shougou memukul telak Akashi dengan kata-katanya.

Akashi sekarang dilanda galau berat karena Shougou, dan bersumpah akan memisahkan akan membuat Tetsuya tidak dekat dengan Shougou bagaimana pun caranya. Benar-benar tidak peduli Shougou keluarga Tetsuya yang Tetsuya sayangi. Dia gak sesadis yang kalian bayangkan sampai-sampai mau membunuh Shougou. Hei! Dia masih punya hati kali.

"Shou-_nii _gak boleh begitu, Sei-_nii _yang cudah nolongin Tetcuya" Nasehat(?) Tetsuya. Eh buset kecil-kecil udah ngasih nasehat. Zaman apa ini?! JAWAB AKU!(Jangan alay thor -_-).

Akashi langsung bangkit(?) dari kegalauannya setelah mendengar Tetsuya-nya membelanya. Sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia senang sekali mendengar Tetsuya membelanya.

"Oh gitu? Yaudah emangnya kenapa?" Shougou mengangkat(?) Tetsuya dan menaruhnya untuk duduk di pahanya.

"Gak apa-apa cih"

PRAK! KREKKK!(?) CLING!(?) PRANG!

Demikianlah bunyi hati Akashi yang retak, pecah, de el el.

"Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri kalian" Kata Shougou yang tentu saja menghiraukan bunyi hati Akashi yang retak. Dengar aja gak bisa gimana mau dihiraukan?

"Murasakibara Atsushi... Jangan minta _snack_-ku... _Kraus Kraus Kraus_" Murasakibara menirukan cara perkenalan dirinya di chapter dua dengan sangat mirip.

"Midorima Shintarou-_nanodayo_" Kalau ini sepertinya kesal karena sejak ke _restorant _gak dapat peran apa-apa.

"Aomine Daiki" Ini pun sama juga kayak di chapter dua.

"Aku Kise Ryouta-_ssu,_ salam kenal" Yang ini takut kejadian di chapter dua terulang kembali.

"Akashi Seijuurou" Yang ini sedang galau.

Midorima yang melihat teman-temannya sudah selesai makan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi -kecuali Shougou yang lagi ngomong sama Tetsuya- langsung melakukan langkah awal(?) untuk membawa teman-temannya -termasuk dirinya sendiri- pulang. "Apakah sudah selesai-_nodayo_? Sudah hampir malam, dan Shougou akan ikut dengan kita yang berarti kita merawatnya juga kan?" Tanya Midorima yang bosan berada disana entah karena udah selesai makan atau perannya hanya dikit.

"Iya.. Shougou akan kita rawat juga. Sekarang kita akan pulang. Atsushi! Bayar! Ini uangnya" Kata Akashi sembari memberikan uang untuk Murasakibara yang akan membayarnya ke kasir.

"Baik Aka-_chin_" Murasakibara pun berlalu(?).

"Eh?! Shougou-_cchi _akan tidur dimana-_ssu_?" Kise terlihat kebingungan.

"Hm... Malam ini kalian semua akan tidur di kamar ku dulu. Besok baru akan memakai kamar tamu, karena sekarang kamar tamunya belum dibersihkan" Jelas Akashi.

'Heloww.. Lu mau ajak kita ke rumah lu tapi kamar tamunya aja belum dibersihkan?! iuw bengetzz~' Teriak batin GoM(kecuali Akashi dan Murasakibara) yang alay banget pakai nget sepuluh kali.

"Baik" Jawab Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima serempak.

"Kalian akan tidur dilantai memakai _tatami_, sedangkan aku, Shougou, dan Tetsuya akan tidur di kasur" Titah Akashi kembali disertai anggukan pasrah dari GoM (Murasakibara udah kembali).

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang!" Akashi berkata dengan lantang.

"Ya!" Balas mereka semua kecuali Akashi.

**Skip~~**

* * *

Pukul 7 malam.

Semua orang di rumah Akashi -kecuali para _maid_ dan _bulter_ ya- sudah makan malam, mandi dan bersih(?). Mereka berkumpul di kamar Akashi yang disebut-sebut sebagai TKP alias Tempat Kebosanan Parah.

"Hua... Bosan-_ssu. _Masa harus ngeliat Shougou-_cchi_ main sama Tetsuya-_cchi_ terus sih" Teriak Kise yang udah kebosanan sejak satu jam tadi.

"Tumben ya aku setuju dengan Kise-_chin_?" Baiklah, lupakan Murasakibara yang _absurd_.

"Hm... Soal sekolah Shougou nih.. Shougou sekolahnya dimana?" Tanya Aomine, untung-untung ngusir kebosanan. Shougou yang sedang bermain dengan Tetsuya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung menatap Aomine.

"Oh itu, aku gak masuk sekolah lagi dan keluar dari sekolah semenjak orang tua ku meninggal minggu lalu, dulu sih aku sekolah di SD Yosen" Jelas Shougou.

"Kalau gitu tahun ajaran baru tahun depan, Shougou akan ku sekolahkan di SD Teikou sekaligus agar kita bisa menjaganya. Bagaimana Shougou?" Akashi langsung merebut Tetsuya dan menaruhnya di sampingnya.

"Boleh saja" Jawab Shougou tidak keberatan kalau Tetsuya diambil.

"Setuju-_ssu_/_nodayo_" GoM berkata bersama-sama.

"Dan tahun depannya lagi Tetsuya akan di sekolahkan di TK Teikou agar kita bisa mengawasinya juga-_nodayo_?" Midorima duduk di _tatami_ dan mengelus _Lucky Itemnya _hari ini yaitu permen. _Lucky Item_ yang cukup normal.

"Betul Shintarou" Jawab Akashi.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang Aka-_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara yang mengejutkan semua orang disana. Jarang-jarang sang pemimpin di kerajaan titan-jadi-jadian(Yang pasti semua orang disana titan jadi jadian) ciptaan author itu bicara begitu. Tapi di hiraukan karena dikira ingin tobat(?).

Akashi tampak berpikir sebentar dan langsung memasang senyum setan. "Aku punya permainan bagus".

"Apa-_nodayo_?" Tanya Midorima penasaran dan sepertinya _tidak-Midorima-banget _karena gak _Tsundere_ lagi.

"Truth or Dare"

_GLAAR! _

Muka GoM(Kecuali Akashi) pucat pasi setelah mendengar permainan terkutuk itu terlontar dari mulut seksi sang kapten.(Modus lo thor).

"Apa pelmainannya selu Sei-_nii_?" Tanya Tetsuya sembari duduk di pangkuan Akashi dengan meminum susu_ Vanilla _yang di janjikan Akashi tadi siang. Mungkin sudah bosan duduk di _tatami_ samping Akashi dan sekarang cari enak dengan duduk di pangkuan Akashi.

"Tentu saja seru Tetsuya" Jawab Akashi senang dan _fanboying_-an ria. Pasti seru lah buat Akashi. Bisa menyenangkan hati para teman-temannya (Baca : **Menyiksa** Hati para **budak-budaknya**)

"Aku ikut" Kata Shougou singkat, jelas, padat yang harus ditambah 'terlalu' di depan setiap tiga kata itu. Kalau GoM sih udah pasti ikut main karena kalian-tahu-alasannya.

GoM beserta Shougou -dengan Tetsuya dipangkuan Akashi- pun duduk melingkar di _tatami _dan siap untuk bermain Truth or Dare.

.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

.

**A/N :**

Nah! Ini udah lebih panjang dari dua chapter sebelumnya ^^

Entah kenapa saya ngerasa alur ceritanya maksa banget -_-

**Akhirnya Truth or Dare sudah dimulai! Silahkan kirim pertanyaan atau tantangan kalian di Review atau di PM. Pertanyaan atau tantangannya untuk Shougou, Tetsuya, dan GoM aja ya(Mungkin Hanamiya juga). Dan jangan bertanya atau memberi tantangan yang membawa orang lain, karena disini kan ceritanya mereka gak kenal. Tapi tenang aja bisa **_**request**_** jika ingin karakter kecuali Shougou, Tetsuya, dan GoM muncul kok. **

Ini juga belom masuk plot karena kalau udah masuk plot pasti udah dekat ending jadi saya gak mau dulu. Saya mau main-main sama mereka dulu :3.

Bagi yang merasa muka Haizaki kayak preman-pasar-yang-kampungan, coba deh bayangin Haizaki jadi Shotacon,alias jadi versi chibi. Aduh... saya aja sampai mimisan. Tapi dengan satu catatan rambutnya harus versi SMP bukan SMA.

**Maaf kalau Haizaki OOC, karena saya udah bosan kalau Haizaki jadi preman-pasar-yang-kampungan. Tapi tenang, Haizaki masih kasar sama semua orang kecuali Tetsuya atau orang yang dia hormati. Nah ini dia, GoM itu pengecualian, Haizaki sangat menghormati GoM karena udah lindungi Tetsuya tapi Haizaki **_**Tsundere**_** gitu deh mengakuinya. **Aih... Author mau pingsan ngebayangin Haizaki _Tsundere_(ganggu lo thor).

_**Untuk **__**Bona Nano**__**-san yang me-request Hanamiya. Saya bingung mau taruh dimana Hanamiya-nya Jadi silahkan dipilih~**_

_**1\. Sebagai sepupu Akashi, ikut main Truth or Dare, bukan Ukenya Imayoshi/Kiyoshi dan berakhir menjaga Tetsuya dan Shougou (Ini chap depan muncul)**_

_**2\. Sebagai teman GoM dan diajak ikut main Truth or Dare, dan dia juga Uke-nya Imayoshi walaupun Imayoshi munculnya dikit, palingan cuma nganter jemput atau teleponan (Lumayan pasangan S &amp; M *senyum setan*)dan Hanamiya juga ikutan menjaga (Kalau ingin Imayoshi sering muncul juga bisa kok ^^)**_

_**3\. Jadi anak kecil yang di temukan oleh GoM dan dirawat oleh GoM juga.(Ini kira-kira dua chap lagi) Tapi kalau milih ini saya ngerasa lama-lama GoM jadi seperti pemungut bayi ilang *ROTFL***_

_**4\. Uke-nya Kiyoshi, gak ikut Truth or Dare dan di akhir cerita mereka mengadopsi Haizaki karena dia mirip sifatnya dengan Hanamiya (Ini munculnya palingan cuma satu chapter) (Kalau ini gak tau kapan munculnya :v)**_

_**Ditunggu ya jawabannya, yang lain juga boleh milih kok :v kalau gak dipilih biar saya yang milih :3. Khususnya yang milih itu **__**Bona Nano**__**-san yang sudah re-quest Hanamiya.**_

**Note : - Silahkan memberi Truth or Dare sebanyak yang anda mau alias bebas. Jika yang memberi Truth or Dare-nya dikit, saya akan memasukkan semua yang anda beri. Jika banyak, saya akan memilih (Minimal satu) yang paling gaje aja.**

**\- Hanamiya juga boleh dikasih Truth or Dare karena kemungkinan besar chapter depan dia muncul.**

~Aduh, panjang amat **A/N** kali ini ._. Udahan ah~

**Chapter empat khusus untuk game Truth or Dare**

.

**Jangan lupa kasih tantangan atau pertanyaan untuk memeriahkan game Truth or Dare ;)**

**.**

**Dipilih ya buat Hanamiya-nya**

.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow**_**, re-**_**quest**_** dan **_**review.**_

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**, kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke **©** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Hard **_©** Akaike**

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya x Haizaki Shougou

**Ranting : **T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Lumayan OOC(?), **Child!Kuroko, Child!Haizaki**, humor garing , bahasa sesuka author, dan warning-warning lainnya.

**A/N : Sebenarnya saya bingung mau gimana formatnya jadi saya memakai format satu-satu seperti dibawah. Dan formatnya acak ya (bisa berubah-ubah) ^^. Untuk yang memberi dare selama waktu satu chapter atau dua chapter itu agak susah menurut saya jadinya akan ada kolom 1-1. Nanti dijelaskan oleh Akashi kok :)**

Maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai keinginan para reader semua *bungkuk*

**Untuk Hanamiya saya gabungin no 1 dan 2 jadinya Hanamiya itu sepupu Akashi dan ukenya Imayoshi dan dia juga ngerawat Tetsuya *nyalain kembang api* Berhubung Hanamiya gak ada yang ngasih ToD jadinya chap ini belum keluar deh *muka watados* *dihajar* Maaf bagi yang pilih no 4 *bungkuk***

**Oh ya.. sekedar memberi tau, Tetsuya itu waktu manggil Shougou dan udah bisa ngomong 'S' kan? sedangkan kalau ngomong 'S' untuk kata yang lain jadi 'C'. Itu karena kesegajaan author xD jadi suka-suka author gitu deh :3 dimaklumi ya..**

**~Balasan Review~**

_**Gemini otaku - chan **_:

Yosh, dikabulin darenya *ikutan senyum evil*

Kalau masukin Mayuzumi belum kepikiran ditaruh dimana jadi ditampung dulu ya xD

Tentu gak apa-apa dong

Sumimasen darenya chap depan, Sumimasen, Sumimasen*bungkuk ala sakurai*

_**Hoshi Fumiko **_:

Kepilih deh no 1 dan 2 :3 gak apa ya? yang penting Hanamiya harus ada kan? :3

Boleh boleh :)

Udah dikabulin! Tapi chap depan *ditampar*

_**SKETMachine**_ _**: **_

Ok deh kalau terserah saya :) tunggu aja Takao muncul ^^ disini udah diselipin walau namanya gak ada :3 tapi udah ada clue nya :3

Maaf kepilihnya no 1 dan 2 karena Bona Nano-san yang merequest Hanamiya memilih no 1 tapi ingin Hanamiya jadi uke Imayoshi juga... Dari pada dia galau saya sebagai Author baik hati *huekk* pun mengabulin permintaannya ^^

Maaf gak panjang-panjang amat(?) dan maaf belum bisa nampilih dare-mu ^^

Silahkan disantap(?) ^^

_**tralala**_ :

Yosh! Dikabulin! Tapi chap depan *bow*

**Silahkan klik back jika tidak suka nee~**

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

* * *

.

.

"Apa pelmainannya selu Sei-_nii_?" Tanya Tetsuya sembari duduk di pangkuan Akashi dengan meminum susu_ Vanilla _yang di janjikan Akashi tadi siang. Mungkin sudah bosan duduk di _tatami_ samping Akashi dan sekarang cari enak dengan duduk di pangkuan Akashi.

"Tentu saja seru Tetsuya" Jawab Akashi senang dan _fanboying_-an ria.

"Aku ikut" Kata Shougou singkat, jelas, padat yang harus ditambah 'terlalu' di depan setiap tiga kata itu. Kalau GoM sih udah pasti ikut main karena kalian-tahu-alasannya.

GoM beserta Shougou -dengan Tetsuya dipangkuan Akashi- pun duduk melingkar di _tatami _dan siap untuk bermain Truth or Dare.

.

.

"Jadi kita ngapain nih?" Aomine berseru kikuk karena gak tau mau apa.

"Tentu saja memainkan Truth or Dare, Daiki" Akashi berdehem "Sekarang, kita langsung mulai atau apa dulu?". Jah... Akashinya malah balik tanya.

"Langsung mulai aja-_ssu_" Kise sudah antusias dari tadi.

"Terserah-_nanodayo_" Midorima terlalu _Tsundere_ untuk bilang 'langsung mulai'.

"Terserah" Murasakibara hidupnya bergantung pada snack dan Akashi sebagai pembimbingnya.

"Langsung saja" Aomine terlalu malas mengurusi 'kita-langsung-mulai-atau-apa-dulu' yang Akashi lontarkan tadi.

"Kalau Tetcuya tercerah Sei-nii" Tetsuya sih kayaknya cuma mau bikin Akashi pingsan karena pengaruh _Tetsuya Complex_.

"Langsung!" Shougou lama-lama bisa kayak Akashi deh. Sama-sama memancarkan aura kekesalan dalam _sikon _yang berbeda.

"Ok kalau gitu, kita langsung main. Hm.. Kita mulai dari _Truth_. Untuk memilih siapa yang membaca akan di pilih _random_ oleh aku" Akashi menaruh tangannya di kedua leher Tetsuya. Jadi seperti memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana cara kita membaca? Sedangkan kita aja gak tahu mau membaca apa, jadi bagaimana-_ssu_?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya. Gaya Tetsuya gitu deh.

"Uhh Kise! Jangan memasang tampang begitu!" Aomine menahan hidungnya dikarenakan ia ingin mimisan. Aomine tenyata sudah menerima efek dari _gaya-Kise-yang-Shota-banget _walaupun menurut Aomine aja soalnya GoM yang lain plus Tetsuya plus Haizaki gak terpengaruh.

"Eh? Kenapa-_ssu_?" Kise menatap iris _Dark-Blue_ Aomine dengan kebingungan.

"Ah! Sudahlah" Aomine segera membalikkan badannya menjadi memungungi semua orang disana. Menghindari tatapan maut Kise.

"Oh.. Kalau itu aku udah dapat naskahnya dari Author. Hm... Ini!" Akashi segera mengeluarkan kertas yang dipastikan berisi naskah untuk game ToD.

"Sei-nii kapan dapat naskahnya? Pelacaan kemalin gak ada olang yang datang ke rumah" Tetsuya bertanya sembari menengok ke atas *ke tempat Akashi berada* yang berakibat susu yang diminumnya tumpah sedikit dan mengotori sekitar mulutnya. Dan berakibat pula dengan Akashi yang berpikir _yah-gitu-deh _yang tidak cocok untuk dipikirkan oleh anak-anak.

Akashi langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mencari alasan yang tidak elit banget yaitu pengen BAB. GoM dan yang lainnya pun tidak curiga. Lagipula Akashi manusia kan? Yang pasti perlu juga BAB. (Silahkan bayangkan Akashi ngapain di kamar mandi)

Setelah beberapa menit, Akashi pun kembali dan kemudian duduk di tempat semulanya dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya "Itu karena hal mustahil yang hanya bisa di pakai di cerita ini dan Tetsuya tidak perlu tahu, karena yang Tetsuya harus tahu hanyalah semua tentang aku" Akashi memasang tampang yang sangat _oh-my-god-so-gentle _pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun _blushing_ ria. Kayaknya Tetsuya bakalan dewasa sebelum waktunya karena sering _di-ini-itu-kan _oleh Akashi. Tanpa membalas jawaban Akashi, Tetsuya pun menunduk. Kembali meminum susu_ Vanilla_-nya.

"Oh ya.. Ini! Itu adalah jadwal(?) membaca_ Truth _nanti" Akashi menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada Kisedai plus Shougou (Tetsuya gak masuk).

"Sekarang kita akan memulai game _Truth or Dare_!" Titah Akashi. Yang pasti disetujui oleh semua orang disana.

* * *

_**Truth**_

**Akashi :** Yang dari pertama adalah dari **Chinatsu Akaike** yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Author sinting kita isinya 'Untuk Akashi-sama. Kepada yang terhormat(buset dah -_-) Akashi-_sama_, saya ingin bertanya. Pertanyaan saya adalah apakah Akashi-_sama_ pernah memandikan Tetsuya? Dan apa perasaan Akashi-_sama_ saat itu? Saya mengharapkan Akashi-_sama_ jawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya' Hm.. Aku gak tau ini _Truth_ atau surat resmi yang dikirim buat aku...

**Tetsuya :** Dijawab caja Sei-nii

**Akashi : **Oke deh.. Aku pernah memandikan Tetsuya dan itu sering. Perasaanku saat memandikan Tetsuya, aku juga gak tau tapi yang pasti aku tau kalau aku kena penyakit pedopil tapi aku gak akan kayak e**n *bisik-bisik* (padahal semua kedengaran)

**Kisedai (Minus Akashi) : ***angguk-angguk*

**Shougou :** Oh.. E**n yang itu ya?

**Akashi :** Hus! Jangan keras-keras nanti Tetsuya dengar *jari telunjuk didepan bibir*

Tetsuya yang mendengar kalimat Akashi barusan hanya diam sambil meminum susu _vanilla_nya yang gak habis-habis. Padahal dia sangat dengar jelas saat Akashi sebut kata E**n, kan dia ada di pangkuan Akashi. Gimana mau gak dengar coba? Baiklah Tetsuya tau kalau Akashi lagi dalam masa masa OOC nya.

**Shougou : **Yaudah. Lanjut!

* * *

**Kise : ** Eh?! Yang kedua aku ya? *nunjuk diri sendiri*

**Aomine :** Yaiyalah bego. Perlu gue senam yang iyaiyalah supaya lu nyadar?.

**Kise : **Ih.. Aomine-_cchi_ keluar panggilan gaulnya, dan emangnya Aomine-_cchi_ tau senam yang iyaiyalah?

**Aomine **: Gak tau sih *garuk tengkuk*

**Kise :** *Sweetdorp* Ok deh langsung aja-_ssu_. Ehem.. Truth pertama adalah untuk Akashi-_cchi _dari**shiko miomi**-_cchi _isinya 'Akashi ngidam apa sih ibunya sampe-sampe anaknya suka main gunting?(Jangan-jangan ibunya ngidam gunting kali ya?)'. Yak... Silahkan jawab Akashi-_cchi_. (Kayaknya Kise bosan hidup -_-).

**Akashi :** Hm... Dulu papacerita kalau mama emang ngidam gunting dan dilarang terus sama papa akhirnya waktu mama gak tahan pengen **makan** gunting, mama pun makan dan menyebabkan mama melahirkan aku beberapa saat kemudian. Aku lahir dengan gunting yang mama telan tadi dipeganganku, dan mama pun meninggal karena gak tahan sama pendarahannya. *watados*.

Kisedai minus Akashi hanya terdiam tentunya disertai merinding membayangkan penderitaan sang ibu Akashi tercinta.

**Shougou** : He.. Unik(?) sekali persalinanmu Juro-_nii_. (Oh plis Shougou. Persalinan menyeramkan itu dibilang unik? *pingsan*)

Akashi menyeringai. Bukan karena Shougou memanggil nama kecilnya, tapi karena ternyata dia akhirnya menemukan bibit Yandere. Akashi berjanji akan mengajarkan Shougou teknik(?) Yandere yang baik(?) dan benar(?) supaya jadi pohon yang besar kelak, namun setelah ingat bahwa Shougou musuh alaminya untuk merebut Tetsuya, Akashi pun tidak berani(?) berjanji.

**Murasakibara : **Lanjut ke _Truth_ selanjutnya saja~

* * *

**Midorima : **Selanjutnya dari **ShizukiArisa**-san untuk semua Kisedai kecuali Kuroko bersaudara isinya 'Kalian semua pedofil kan? Iya kan? Kaaanss!'

**Kise : **Biar aku yang jawab dulu-_ssu_! Iya! Iya-_ssu_! Aku udah jadi pedopil gara-gara Tetsuya-_cchi_, tapi aku jadi pedopilnya cuma sama Tetsuya-_cchi _aja kok-_ssu_!

**Aomine : **Setuju dengan Kise (Ahomine! Jawab yang panjang! *lempar lebah(?)*

**Aomine :** Eeeh?! Ya! Ya! Aku akan jawab panjang! Singkirkan lebah itu! (Ok *senyum setan*)

**Aomine : **Iya aku juga pedopil! Kalau aku sebenarnya udah jadi pedopil sejak ketemu Tetsu, yah.. sama kayak Kise lah (Sama aja oon! *nangis di pojokan*)

**Murasakibara : **Pedopil itu apa Aka-chin? (No Comment -_-, lewatin aja ._.)

**Midorima : **Ak-Aku gak Pedofil-_nanodayo_! Aku cuma senang dekat dengan Tetsuya, gak lebih-_nanodayo_!

**Akashi :** Aku sekalian jawab untuk Atsushi. Ya, dia pedofil tapi baru 5%(?). Artinya masih 95% normal. Kalau aku kalian pasti tau karena udah dijelaskan diatas.

**Tetsuya :** Kalena Tetcuya gak tau apa yang dibicalakan sama _oni-chan-tachi_, lebih baik lanjut caja.

* * *

**Aomine : **Selanjutnya _Truth_ untuk Midorima yang berasal dari **Hoshi Fumiko**-san. Isinya 'Shin! Kamu kok suka bawa Lucky Item Kodok Hijau yang itu yah?! Julukanmu nambah 1! Tau gak? Yaitu "Si Kodok Hijau Nanodayo asal Teikou." Setuju gak?'. Ayo Midorima dijawab dijawab *nada tukang jualan lagi nawarin barang dagangannya ke orang yang lewat*

**Midorima :** Oh itu emang Lucky Item ku waktu itu(?) dan kebetulan itu dompetku makanya aku suka membawa nya jalan jalan(?)-_nodayo_. Kalian boleh memanggilku apa pun yang kalian mau asal kalian senang-_nodayo_! Bu-bukan berarti aku setuju dipanggil begitu-_nanodayo_.

(Oh.. Tsunderenya keluar -_-)

**Tetsuya : **Shin-nii cangat lucu dengan muka memelah cepelti itu

**Shougou :** Ho'oh *angguk-angguk*

**Midorima :** La-lanjut ke _Truth_ selanjutnya-_nanodayo_ *naikkan kacamata sambil gemetaran*

Kisedai yang udah terbiasa dengan sikap Tsundere Midorima pun menyetujuinya tanpa banyak komentar sama jawaban Midorima.

* * *

**Shougou :** Yak! Truth selanjutnya untuk Daki-_nii _tetap dari _**Hoshi Fumiko**_-_nii _yang berisi 'Kamu...Dakian atau Emang Gosong?'. Hm.. Kalau menurut Shougou, Daki-_nii_ dakian makanya namanya 'Daiki' karena mama dan papanya kasihan ngasih nama dia 'Daki'

**Aomine :** Shougou **teme**! Dan siapa itu** Hoshi Fumiko**?! Percuma gue tadi pakai embel-embel -_san_! Kulit gue ini udah dari lahir begini tau! Eksotis gitu! Tau gak?! EKSOTIS! Kalau lu semua gak tau silahkan cari di mbah google yang sakti itu!

**Kise :** Aomine-_cchi._...*mandangin Aomine dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir nangis* Aomine-_cchi_ gak boleh teriak-teriak sama Shougou-_cchi _dan Hoshi Fumiko-_cchi-ssu._. hiks..Dan jangan pakai bahasa gaul-_ssu_ takutnya Tetsuya-_cchi _dan Shougou-_cchi_ jadi ikut-ikutan-_ssu_.. hiks..

**Aomine : **Maaf Kise... Tadi kelepasan(?) Maaf deh aku gak ulangi lagi, aku berjanji!

**Kise : **Janji-ssu?

**Aomine : **Janji *senyum*

**Kise :** *Blushing*

**Akashi : **Kalian berdua! Hah... Aku sudah bosan dengan drama seperti ini!

Akashi pun sepertinya sudah kelihangan kontrol. Akashi bosan melihat drama yang seperti ini, masalahnya bukan karena dia gak suka, tapi karena masa dia cuma jadi penonton? Dia kan harusnya jadi pemain! Tapi sama siapa? Tetsuya? Bisa sih, tapi dia masih kecil. Shougou? No comment. Midorima? Dia terlalu _Tsundere_. Intinya teman-teman dia itu gak waras semua!

**Tetsuya :** Sei-nii-chan jangan galau gitu dong (Ampun dah ni anak. Udah tau istilah galau ._.)

**Akashi :** Sei_-nii-chan _gak galau kok Tetsuya. Cuma perasaan Tetsuya aja

**Tetsuya : **Oh gitu *senyum unyu* Bagus deh nii-chan, nanti kalau nii-chan galau Tetcuya juga akan cedih.. *muka sedih*

**Akashi :** *nosebleed* *pingsan*

**Aomine : **Lanjut!

* * *

**Murasakibara : **Nyam Nyam.. _Truth_ selanjutnya tetap dari **Hoshi Fumiko**-chin untuk aku sendiri, isinya 'Atsushi...k-kamu tinggi banget! Lebih tinggi dari aku! (meskipun tinggiku 179cm). Kamu tetap lebih tinggi dari aku! makan apaan aja?'. Aku? Hm.. Aku cuma makan snack dan masakan mama-_chin_. Mungkin di masakan mama-_chin_ ada vitaminnya? Aku gak tau.

**Kise : **Miris-_ssu_

**Aomine :** Baca sendiri jawab sendiri

(**Hoshi**-san.. Malahan saya yang terkagum-kagum dengan tinggi anda *0*, saya aja cuma 164cm ._. anda adalah salah satu perempuan yang menandingi tinggi saya *-* kalau laki-laki sih banyak -_-)

**Author : **Lanjut!

* * *

**Midorima :** Tetap dari **Hoshi Fumiko** untuk Akashi, isinya 'Akashi-sama, Rambutmu kok merah gitu? emakmu ngidam cabe ya?'

**Akashi :** Kan sudah ku bilang tadi mamaku ngidam gunting. Mungkin karena keturunan kali? Atau mungkin karena waktu itu pas mama aku telan guntingnya, guntingnya menggores apa gitu(?) jadinya darahnya kena rambutku dan diserap oleh kepala ku jadinya warna rambutku merah darah *watados lagi*

Kisedai pun diam lagi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena sudah jelas takut dengan kapten mereka.

**Kise : **La-lanjut-_ssu_!

.

**Tetsuya : **Macih dali **Hoshi Fumiko**-_nii_ untuk Ryou-_nii_ icinya 'Nah, Ini untuk ikemen Kita yang Chota dan Cengeng. Lyouta! Kenapa kamu itu hobi ngelemes (meluk) badan orang?'. Cilakan dijawab Ryou-_nii_

**Kise : **Wah! Senang banget yang baca Tetsuya-_cchi!_ Um.. untuk Hoshi_-cchi_, makasih banget udah bilang aku Shota karena aku emang Shota *narsis* Tapi cengengnya? _Hidoi-ssu_, tapi gak apa deh! yang penting kebagian _Truth _juga! kenapa aku suka meluk badan orang? Yah.. karena enak-_ssu_ (ambigu banget -_-) hangat gitu, jadinya badan kita juga hangat hehehe. Mungkin juga karena waktu peluk orang aku jadi bisa nyalurin kasih sayang aku kali ya? Yah.. mungkin aja.. Nah..gitu aja yang bisa ku jawab!

**Shougou : **Panjang sekali jawabanmu Ryou-nii

**Kise :** Hehehe gak apa dong

**Shougou : **Lanjut!

* * *

**Akashi : **Akhirnya kita sampai pada _Truth_ terakhir! Berasal dari** SKETMachine**-san untuk Daiki dan Shintarou, dengan isi 'Aomine, Midorima pernah naksir orang nggak?' *berkata dengan suara kayak pembawa berita*

**Aomine : **Pe-pernah *blushing*

**Shougou :** Sama siapa Daki-_nii_?

Mengabaikan Shougou yang memanggilnya 'Daki' kerena sudah terlanjur blushing, Aomine pun menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

**Aomine : **Ki-Kise Ry-Ryou-Ryouta

**Kise :** *Blush* Ao-Aomine-_cchi_

**Akashi : **_Ha'i _ya ya, sudah selesai drama ini, lanjut Shintarou!

**Midorima :** Aku sih pernah, sampai sekarang malah, tapi aku gak mau kasih tau namanya-_nanodayo_.

**Akashi : **Ya udah kasih tau sekolahnya aja

**Midorima :** Hum! Aku juga gak mau kasih tau! Ta-tapi, di-dia sekolah di se-sekolah di SMP Shutoku-_nodayo_. Aku memberi tahu bukan karena aku ingin kau tau Akashi!

Semua orang disana _No Comment_ -lagi-.

.

"Cudah celesai _Tluth_ nya, jadi kita akan masuk ke _dale_ kan Sei-nii?" Tetsuya memandang Akashi.

"Iya Tetsuya. Sebelum masuk ke _dare_ aku akan memberitahu bahwa _dare _disini tidak masuk ke 1 chap atau 2 chap tapi hanya 1-1 seperti dibawah ini. Biar lebih jelas akan aku jelaskan, Misalnya ada _dare_ yang meminta Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya tanpa melepasnya selama 1 chap maka itu tidak akan sampai 1 chap melainkan hanya di salah satu kolom itu. Tenang aja akan ada adegannya juga kok jadi akan panjang" Akashi mengelus surai_ baby-blue _milik Tetsuya, takut ada liurnya yang jatuh *iuuuuu*

Shougou dan Kisedai yang lainnya pun mengangguk paham.

"Kita masuk ke _dare_!" Shougou bertitah mirip Akashi. Akashi menyeringai senang karena perkembangan Shougou sangat pesat.

* * *

**Dare**

**.**

_**ShizukaArisa**_

**_'Dare!untuk haizaki : Cium Akashi, Kise, Aomine dan Midorima. Jauhi Tetsuya selama 2 chapter!/yakinkalauAkashimenyeringaisekarang'_**

(Apa yang dikatakan anda benar ._. Akashi sedang menyeringai. Bahkan sampai mau sobek tuh mulut ._.)

**Shougou :** Apa?! Tidak aku tidak mau cium mereka semua dan aku juga gak mau jauh sama Tetsuya!

**Midorima : **Tapi itu _dare_-_nodayo, _bukan berarti aku mau dicium oleh mu juga-_nanodayo_

**Shougou :** Diam kau dasar orang aneh berambut lumut!

**Midorima : ***Elus-elus dada*

**Akashi : **Kalau begitu aku kasih kau pilihan. Pilih cium kami atau menjauhi Tetsuya? Aku bilang sih sebaiknya kau harus menjauhi Tetsuya, Shougou *menyeringai*

Akashi tau kalau Shougou keras kepala makanya dia memberi pilihan. Persis kayak emak yang kasih pilihan ke anak yang keras kepala.

Shougou pun bungkam dan terlihat berpikir keras. Jauhi Tetsuya! Tidak, aku tidak mau menjauhi adik ku yang imut-imut cadel itu, apalagi membiarkan orang berambut merah ngejreng itu menang. Cium mereka! Tidak! Aku tidak mau menciumi om-om pedo itu. Aku harus bagaimana_ Kami-samaaaaaaa_!

Shougou pun menyerah dan memilih mencium Kisedai(minus Mura) daripada harus kalah dengan merah ngejreng. Dan _Tsundere_nya keluar.

**Shougou : **Aku pi-pilih menci-ci-cium ka-kali-kalian, bu-bukan berarti aku mau! *blush*

Kisedai-minus Akashi- seketika kena bow cinta(?) dari Shougou. Salahkan adiknya yang imut-imut itu sampai abangnya pun juga memiliki wajah imut walaupun saat tertentu saja, seperti sekarang. Tentunya Akashi gak terpengaruh karena _Tetsuya Complex_-nya jauh lebih kuat.

**Kise : **Shougou-_cchi kawaii-ssu_!

Akashi berdecih kesal karena Shougou gak jadi jauhin Tetsuya.

Akashi : Cih! Baiklah, sekarang mulai dari Midorima

Midorima : Eh? Kok aku-_nanodayo_?

Shougou pun mendekati Midorima dengan malu-malu. Tangan memegang baju bagian bawah dan menunduk.

CUP!

Begitu sampai Shougou langsung mencium pipi Midorima dengan cepat dan langsung berlari ke belakang punggung Akashi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah seperti warna rambut pemuda di depannya.

Midorima yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dicium kilat(?) oleh Shougou pun langsung _blushing _juga segera dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi _blushing._

Akashi yang juga kaget karena tiba-tiba Shougou lari ke punggungnya merasa bahwa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dia tidak tau apa itu yang pasti... Ih gimana gitu dech!*plak* Tapi Akashi membiarkannya. Lantas Akashi pun menyuruh Shougou untuk mencium orang selanjutnya.

**Akashi :** Shougou, sekarang cium Daiki

Shougou gak beranjak dari tempatnya, tetap dipunggung Akashi dengan muka ditenggelamkan.

**Tetsuya : **Shougou-nii? Shougou-nii kenapa? Kalau Shougou-nii gak mau biar Tetscuya gantiin mau?

Sekarang Akashi yang gak mau. Masa iya dia membiarkan Tetsuya cium temannya satu-satu? Kalau cium dia sih boleh. Yap! Akashi emang egois.

Shougou melirik Tetsuya. Dengan muka yang masih merah.

**Shougou : **Tidak usah Tetsuya. Kalau Tetsuya melakukannya pasti orang ini *nunjuk Akashi* bakalan ngamuk

'Yosh, bagus Shougou. Tumben ngalah. Dan gak salah kau sekarang udah masuk kelas 2 SD' Batin Akashi.

**Akashi : **Cium Daiki, Shougou

Kali ini Shougou berjalan ke arah Daiki, walaupun masih malu-malu tapi gak separah tadi lah.

**Shougou :** Ingat ya Daki-_nii_, aku bukannya mau, tapi gara-gara _dare_

**Aomine : **He.. Aku tau kok

Shougou pun mencium pipi Aomine dengan cepat, tidak lupa mengejek Aomine.

**Shougou :** Seperti yang kuduga Daki-_nii_, kalau kulit dakian bakal begini..

**Aomine : **Apa kau bilang Shougou-_teme_!

Yah.. Sebenarnya Aomine terima kalau dipanggil 'daki' dan dibilang 'dakian' sama Shougou. Tapi masa Aomine harus diam aja? _bukan-Aomine-banget_.

**Shougou : **Selanjutnya Ryou-_nii_ kan Juro-_nii_?

Akashi mengangguk singkat.

Shougou pun berjalan ke arah Kise dan langsung mencium tanpa ngomong-ngomong dulu, mirip dengan kejadian Midorima yang sekarang masih _blushing_. Ingat, dicium di pipi ya, bukan di macam-macam. Shougou pun _blushing_ lagi.

**Kise : **Ak-aku dicium sama Shougou-_cchi-ssuuu_!

**Aomine : **Diam Kise! (cemburu nieh :v)

Shougou menatap Akashi yang juga menatap balik Shougou.

**Akashi : **Apa? Ayo cium aku

Ini dia yang paling susah buat dia. Masalahnya ini harga diri bro! Masa iya dia cium rivalnya dalam merebut Tetsuya?

**Shougou :** Ini_ dare _Juro-nii!

**Akashi :** iya iya aku sudah tau dari awal

Shougou pun berjalan ke arah Akashi dan tampak ragu-ragu buat mencium Akashi begitu sampai tepat dihadapan Akashi -dan Tetsuya- yang sedang duduk.

**Akashi : **Jika kau tidak cepat menciumku, biar aku yang menciummu (Akashi ini mau apa mau sih -_-)

Shougou yang belum sadar dengan arti dari kalimat Akashi barusan langsung disambut oleh Akashi yang langsung menariknya untuk duduk pangkuannya(Tetsuya udah di pindahkan ke pangkuan Aomine yang berada disampingnya) dan menciumnya di...

..

_Hell no_...

...

Di..

..

BIBIR!

'Sial! Ini om-om merah ngejreng kayaknya udah benar-benar jadi pedofil deh!' Batin Shougou yang bahkan udah tau kata 'sial'.

Akashi tidak berlama-lama mencium Shougou, hanya menempelkan bibir, habis itu lepas lagi.

**Akashi : **Yap! _Dare _pertama selesai dengan sempurna

Shougou yang masih duduk dipangkuan Akashi (persis seperti gaya Tetsuya saat duduk di pangkuan Akashi) pun_ blushing_. Plis! Dia malu bukan main! 'Sempurna dari hongkong!' batinnya.

Tetsuya hanya biasa saja saat melihat adegan itu, karena dia sering melihat mamanya mencium Shougou jadinya tidak dihiraukan. Tapi lain dengan Kisedai yang lain, bahkan Murasakibara hampir tersedak. Mereka tau kalau kapten mereka itu terobsesi terhadap Tetsuya, tapi mereka gak nyangka waktu kapten mereka itu merebut abangnya juga, bahkan bertindak semberono dengan mencium tepat di bibir.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam, dia merasakan 'perasaan itu' makin besar saat tanpa sadar dia mencium Shougou, tapi dia alihkan lagi dengan menuju_ dare _selanjutnya.

* * *

_**ShizukaArisa**_

**_'Untuk Akashi: Peluk erat dan usap keras-keras rambutnya Haizaki'_**

**Akashi :** Oh.. adegan aku dan kamu lagi Shougou *ngeliat Shougou dipangkuannya*

'Sial! disaat seperti ini' batin Shougou

**Akashi : **Baiklah aku mulai

Akashi pun mengendong Shougou agar berdiri dan dia pun ikut berdiri jadi lah mereka berdiri-dirian *plak* Akashi mulai memeluk Shougou dengan erat, mungkin dia meminjam pelukan maut Kise terlihat dari mukanya Shougou yang antara mau mati atau gak jadi fifti fifti gitu.

Aksi(?) Akashi belum sampai disana aja. Aksi(?)nya masih dilanjutkan dengan mengusap rambut abu-abu milik Shougou tentunya dengan tenaga yang super. Jangan salah sangka kalau Akashi gak punya tenaga super. Yah, dia memang paling kecil dari teman-temannya tapi dia itu kuat tau. Berkat latihan kerasnya di Gym Teiko waktu kelas satu dulu jadinya dia bisa menandingi teman-temannya. Aduh aib lagi ._.

Aksi(?)nya pun berakhir dengan Tetsuya yang hampir nangis ngeliat abangnya hampir mati.

**Tetsuya : **Shou-_nii_! Shou-_nii_ kenapa? Hiks... Hiks... (mulai nangis permisah *ngeganggu lo thor*) Hue... Sh-Shou-_nii_ Hue...

Tetsuya menangis keras sampai-sampai Aomine yang tadi diberi tugas-jaga-Tetsuya oleh Akashi kewalahan menenangkannya. Akashi yang gak tega Tetsuya nangis pun akhirnya mengambil Tetsuya dari pangkuan Aomine dan memangkunya lagi.

**Akashi : **Cup cup cup Tetsuya, jangan nangis ya? Liat tuh Shou-_nii _baik-baik aja kan?

Akashi berkata sembari menunjuk Shougou yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Tetuya pun menangis semakin kencang.

**Kise :** Tetsuya-cchi! Lihat-ssu! Lucky Itemnya Midorima-cchi! Boneka kelinci-ssu!

Tetsuya menatap boneka kelinci yang dipegang Kise. Tangisnya mereda (dikira hujan kali ya -_-)

**Tetsuya : **Ucagi-chan!

Tetsuya berjalan ke arah Kise -lebih tepatnya boneka kelinci yang dipegang Kise-(hidoi, setidaknya bilang ke arah ku-ssu!).

Aomine yang tadi sempat panik sekarang melihat dengan lega Tetsuya yang lagi bermain boneka bersama Kise.

**Aomine :** Jaga anak susah ya...

**Akashi : **Huff, masalah Tetsuya selesai

Murasakibara yang kasihan Shougou tidak diperhatikan oleh yang lain bahkan oleh adiknya yang asik main boneka pun membantu Shougou

**Murasakibara :** Sini Shou-_chin_, duduk di pangkuanku, empuk lho banyak lemak (saya ngakak pas ngetik ini XD)

**Author :** Dari pada jadi awkward mending lanjut ._.

* * *

**_ShizukaArisa_**

**_'Dare!untuk semua yang ikut main: biarkan Midorima menjaga Tetsuya, memangku dan memeluknya'_**

**_'Dare!untuk Midorima: jangan tsundere selama 2 chapter! Kalau tidak kuberikan kau sako-chan (kucing coklat kesayangan Shizu)'_**

(Digabung ya Shizu-san *wink* *huekk*)

**Akashi : **Aku tidak masalah kalau yang jaga Shintarou, tapi untuk memeluk aku akan pikir-pikir dulu

**Kise :** Hidoi-_ssu_! Aku baru aja main sama Tetsuya-_cchi _tapi langsung Midorima-_cchi_ yang disuruh jaga? Dunia kejam-_ssu_!

**Midorima : **Aku sih tidak masalah untuk jaga Tetsuya, tapi bukan berarti aku suka-_nanodayo_

Aomine : Woi! Jangan Tsundere!

**Midorima : **Hah *sigh* betul apa Kise-_nanodayo_, aku setuju dengannya

**Kise : **Eh? Tumben Midorima-_cchi_ setuju dengan komentar ku-_ssu_?

**Murasakibara : **Karena dia tidak diperbolehkan _Tsundere_ Kise-_chin_

**Akashi : **Kasih Tetsuya ke Shintarou, Ryouta

**Kise : **_Ha'i-ssu_

Tetsuya pun berpindah(?) di pangkuan Shintarou, tidak lupa Shintarou membuatkan Tetsuya susu _vanilla_ lagi karena saat dipangkuan Aomine tadi udah habis.

**Kise : **Er.. Akashi-_cchi_? Bagaimana dengan peluk-memeluknya?

**Akashi : **Boleh saja asal harus minta izin denganku

**Midorima :** Ini karena dare-_nanodayo_, sebenarnya aku juga mau sih. Jadi Akashi boleh aku memeluk Tetsuya?

**Aomine :** Melihat Midorima tanpa _Tsundere_-nya kok jadi aneh ya?

**Kise :** Setuju-_ssu_

**Murasakibara :** Setuju Mine-_chin_

**Akashi : **Aku izinkan

Midorima pun memeluk Tetsuya dari dari belakang dan terlihat sangat hem.. mesra?

**Midorima :** Dengar ya, aku lebih suka orang dari SMP Shutoku daripada Tetsuya-_nodayo_!

**Murasakibara :** Mido-_chin _tanpa _Tsundere_-nya sesuatu banget ya~ (silahkan bayangkan Mura ngomong kayak gitu xD)

**Midorima : **Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini! Walaupun aku suka Tetsuya duduk di pangkuanku, aku tetap tidak tahan jika tanpa _Tsundere_ku-_nanodayo_!

**Kise : **Kowai-ssu *merinding*

* * *

_**Kyo Fuurime Tsuki**_

**_'Dare sei-chan : cium tet-chan'_**

**_'Dare Kise : cium ahominecchi'_**

**Akashi :** Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tetsuya! Ayo sini! *menyeringai*

Tetsuya pun datang ke tempat Akashi.

**Tetsuya :** Ada apa Sei-_nii_?

Cup!

Akashi mencium Tetsuya tepat di bibir. Kayak kejadian Shougou tadi.

Shougou yang gak terima adiknya dicium sama om merah ngejreng itu pun memisahkan tempelan bibir kedua manusia itu, karena Akashi kali ini menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Tetsuya dengan lama (*nosebleed* ganggu aja lu thooor!).

**Akashi : **Kau cemburu Shougou? *nyegir*

Entah kerasukan setan apa Akashi suka ngegoda Shougou sekarang setelah tau kalau Shougou Tsundere mirip dengan wortel disana *digampar Midorima*.

**Shougou : **Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja tidak Juro-_nii_ si merah ngejreng

**Akashi :** 'Merah ngejreng'? dari pada kau 'abu-abu _Tsundere'_

**Shougou : **Aku gak _Tsundereeeee_!

Akashi pun nyegir kembali dan merasa menang.

Tetsuya yang tidak tau apa-apa dan cuma mengetahui 'ciuman itu adalah contoh kegiatan menyalurkan kasih sayang' pun menyatakan kegiatan Akashi barusan adalah menyalurkan kasih sayang Akashi kepadanya. Sungguh polos sekali pikiranmu Tetsuya.

Kise : *Blush* Em.. Aomine_-cchi_, mau dicium dimana_-ssu_?

**Aomine : **Terserah kau saja *senyum mesum*

Kise pun mencium Aomine dipipi yang membuat Aomine kesal, dikira mau dicium di bibir. Eh, malah dicium di pipi.

**Kise :** Kan katanya terserah-_ssu _

Kata Kise seakan tau pikiran Aomine kita yang Aho.

**Murasakibara :** Maaf minna-san author gak bisa melanjutkan dare yang lain sekarang, jadinya dare yang belum ditampilkan(?) akan ditampilkan(?) di chapter esok(?).

**Tetsuya : **Dah dah Cemuanya! tunggu chaptel celanjutnya ya~ *lambai lambai sambil senyum lebar-lebar*

.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

.

**A/N :**

Mumpung tanggal merah saya jadi ketik kilat :3 dari kemarin sih ketiknya *bow*

Sumimasen kalau darenya lanjut di chap selanjutnya apalagi cuma ada beberapa dare di chap ini *bungkuk*

**Mau tanya pendapat nih.. ToD-nya mau dilanjutkan berapa chapter? yang penting sih gak sampai 5 chapter ya :v**

**Mohon maaf karena saya gak bisa masukin semua darenya sekaligus :'3 karena saya gak tahan nulis panjang-panjang *pundung* Tenang aja pasti dilanjut kok :3**

**Btw.. Hanamiya benar" gak ada yang kasih ToD nih? Poor you Hana *ditampar* Harusnya beruntung ya? gak dikasih dare aneh-aneh :3**

**Segini dulu deh ;)**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow**_**, re-**_**quest**_** dan **_**review.**_

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**, kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basuke **©** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Hard**_©** Akaike**

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya x Haizaki Shougou

**Ranting : **T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Lumayan OOC(?), **Child!Kuroko, Child!Haizaki**, humor garing , bahasa sesuka author, dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**A/N :**

Akhirnya Makoto-chan ada yang kasih dare ^^

Makoto akan di tampilkan wujudnya(?) di akhir dare karena yang kasih cuma dikit-cuma 1 orang malah :v- istilahnya spesial part gitu :3

Maaf banget lama update soalnya minggu kemarin saya UAS dan saya sekarang lagi was was TwT *cuhat ceritanya*

Nah, untuk seterusnya Makoto akan ikut jaga Tetsuya dan Shougou bersama Kiseki dan untuk semenya alias Imayoshi, dia munculnya saya juga gak tau kapan dan bagaimana karena otak saya lagi blank menunggu rapot *ke pojokan*

Ditunggu aja deh buat Imayoshi dan Nijimuranya :v

.

**~Balasan Review~**

**.**

_**Gemini Yokina-chan :**_

Hehehe.. Arigatou ngebilang fic alay bin gaje dan bin lainnya -asal bukan bin selamet- ini lucu ^^

Ya.. tergantung juga sih :v kalau ada dare dan truthnya akan saya lanjutkan :v tapi kayaknya gak ada lagi, jadinya chap ini terakhir *nangis di pelukan Akashi /wat* dan mungkin chap depan masuk plot. huhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu huk uhuk..

Yah.. ini udah di update, tapi lama ya? hehe sumimasen

Silahkan di santap(?) ^^

.

**Silahkan klik back jika tidak suka nee~**

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

* * *

.

.

**Murasakibara :** Maaf minna-san author gak bisa melanjutkan dare yang lain sekarang, jadinya dare yang belum ditampilkan(?) akan ditampilkan(?) di chapter esok(?).

**Tetsuya : **Dah dah Cemuanya! tunggu chaptel celanjutnya ya~ *lambai lambai sambil senyum lebar-lebar*

.

.

**Kise :** Hallo minna-_cchi_ yang cantik, ganteng, baik, dan fujodanshi akut *lambai-lambai*. Balik lagi nih di chapter ToD gaje bikinan Akaike-_cchi-ssu_. Hm.. Ini bukan karena aku mau sih, tapi karena Akaike-_cchi _dan lainnya malas pembukaan, jadinya aku deh yang buka hehe... Tapi aku senang kok.. Semoga hari ini gak ada yang kasih aku dare aneh-aneh ya.. Oh ya hari in-

**Aomine :** Woi Kise! Langsung _dare_ pertama aja kali! Pakai panjang-panjang lagi pembukaannya dan disini bukan acara 'curcol bareng Kiseki plus Kuroko bersaudara' tapi acara 'ToD bareng Kiseki plus Kuroko bersaudara' tau! Walaupun ini terakhir *nada kecil*

**Midorima :** Aomine, ini bukan acara-_nanodayo_ *naikkin kacamata*

**Aomine :** Heh! Ini acara tau, kau gak liat ini kayak acara!

**Midorima :** Tapi ini dilakuin di rumah Akashi dan dikamarnya, gimana disebut acaranya-_nodayo_?!

**Aomine :** Ini **ACARA**!

**Midorima :** Bukan-_nanodyo_. Dasar dakian.

**Aomine :** Apa katamu hah? *pasang muka sangar*

**Midorima :** Tidak ada pengulangan

**Aomine :** _Teme_! Ulangi tidak?!

**Midorima :** Tidak-_nodayo_

**Aomine :** Woi! Kubilang ulangi!

**Midorima :** Tidak-_nanodayo_!

(Dan terus berlanjut)

**Shougou :** Ada apa dengan mereka?

**Akashi :** Cuma mereka yang tahu

**Tetsuya :** _Onii-chan_ jangan kelahi

**Akashi :** Tetsuya! Jangan ikut campur, biarkan saja orang-orang bodoh itu. Sini, biar Tetsuya sama Sei-_nii _aja *gendong Tetsuya*

(Modusnya jelas bangeeeeeeeeettttttttttt!)

**Tetsuya :** Baik Sei-_nii_

**Murasakibara :** Nah kita langsung ke dare pertama saja _nee~_

* * *

.

_**Dare**_

.

_**Clover 4 Leaves**_

_Kise : dare : coba nyanyi shalala goes on sambil ngestripping dan sambil nari balet dengan absurd dan gajenya_

.

* * *

**Kise :** Eh?! Aku tidak mau-_ssu_!

**Aomine :** Harus mau Kise *balik dari pertarungan(?) sama Midorima*

**Akashi :** Ryouta.. Jika kau tidak mau aku ak-

**Kise :** _Ha'i-ssu_, akan aku lakukan-_ssu_ *gemetaran*

Kise pun lari ke kamar mandi Akashi dan tak lama kemudian dia balik dengan sekujur tubuh telanjang kecuali bagian pribadinya yang ditutupi oleh...

.

.

.

Koran?!

Ya, korannya diikatkan ke bagian belakangnya. Ya! Koran tau! KORAN!

Mana disana ada tulisan "Priwi(Prib*w* dan J*k*wi) mencegah 'orang tua'nya agar tidak bertengkar dengan cara membelikan tiket honeymoon".

**Midorima :** Apa-apaan koran itu?!

**Aomine :** Kenapa kau pakai koran, Kise?!

**Akashi :** Tetsuya dan Shougou, beres! *selesai dari acara pindahkan Tetsuya dan Shougou ke baby sister di ruang tamu dan entah kenapa masuk cerita ini juga*

**Kise :** Mou! Aku gak dapat kostum untuk _stripping-ssu_! masa aku harus telanjang benaran! Dan Akashi-_cchi, nice-ssu_!

**Murasakibara :** Kise-_chin_, aku putar musiknya, nyanyi dan joget ya~

**Kise :** _Ha'i ssu_

_(Musik pun diputar)_

_Ayo semuanya! Sebutkan bareng-bareng-ssu!_

_K.I.S.E shara__rarai_

_._

Kise pun berlari kesana kemari, menaikkan satu kaki, lalu ke sisi lainnya lagi, lalu dinaikkan satu kakinya lagi. Kemudian berputar dan seperti itu

seterusnya.

.

_ase o kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_

_kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da sugoi yakko o zutto sagashiteta kara_

_donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_

_._

Bosan dengan goyangan balet. Kise pun sampai ngebor dirumah Akashi, dan tak lupa membawa itik ke rumah Akashi.

.

_sonna tsurenai koto iwazu ni ore ni shi tokya ii ja nai su ka_

_issho ni ganbatte kita noni sabishiku nain su ka~_

_sorya ore wa nandemo dekiru shi onnanoko ni mo mote chau kedo_

_kou miete mo igaito maji de torikun derun su yo?_

_._

Kise 'mengebor' semakin kencang membuat koran yang dipakainya ikut bergoyang, walaupun gak sampai terbuka. Bahkan Midorima bilang "Kayaknya bisa disewa untuk ngebor di panggung dangdut-_nanodayo_".

.

_rashiku mo naku namida shitari_

_aa seishun tte yatsu kamo shirenai su ne_

_kuraitsuite sharara gamushara ore mo imada seichou katei_

_tanoshii nante soko ga shirenai honki dakara motto omoshiroku naru_

_yatte yaru ze dogimo nuite miseru_

_._

Cukup dengan ngebor dan itiknya, Kise pun bergoyang gaje sesuka hatinya. Ada yang tengkurap, kayang, bahkan sampai gaya gaya modelnya pun dikeluarkan.

.

_sumaato ni mi rare gachisu kedo wari to doro kusakute mo okkee_

_chuutohanpa wa iketenai su kate nakya imi ga nai_

_kono koro nanka tsukame sou na tsugi no ore ni nare chai sou na_

_yokan ga bishibishi kurun su yo kou go kitai su yo_

_._

Sekarang Kise naik ke tiang ramping(?) di salah satu sudut (tapi gak sudut-sudut amat) kamar Akashi yang mungkin dipakai Akashi buat latihan _Pole Dance_. Kise mulai menggerakkan tubuh atletnya disana. Sekarang Aomine udah greget antara hidup dan mati.

.

_doryoku shitara kowai kurai_

_aa sainou tte koko kara ga mada miseba_

_ase o kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_

_kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da sugoi yakko o zutto sagashiteta kara_

_donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_

_._

Kise makin gencar bergaya di atas tiang itu sampai-sampai Murasakibara ngomong "Ah! Aku menemukan monyet lagi bergelantungan di tiang Mido-_chin_" dan Midorima menjawab "Itu monyet yang lagi gila-_nanodayo_".

.

_kuraitsuite sharara gamushara ore mo imada seichou katei_

_tanoshii nante soko ga shirenai honki da kara motto omoshiroku naru_

_yatte yaru ze dogimo nuite miseru_

_ima wa dekai kabe mo sugu ni koete miseru_

_._

Kise turun dan mulai bergaya diatas tempat tidur Akashi sambil nungging-sesekali- yang membuat Aomine mati bersimbah darah sekarang. Akashi berkata "Untung Tetsuya dan Shougou udah aku pindahkan".

Kise turun dari kasur dan kembali berdiri seperti semula. Mengedipkan sebelah mata dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke layar(?).

.

_Ayo semuanyaa! Bilang sama-sama lagi-ssu!_

_K.I.S.E shara__rarai_

_._

Selesai lah sudah pertunjukkan monyet gila barusan.

.

**Akashi :** Ryouta... Cepat ganti bajumu dan cepat balik ke sini

**Kise :** _Ha'i-ssu_ (Padahal dalam hati dikira mau dipuji karena udah nampilin pertunjukkan hebat barusan)

**Murasakibara :** Ah! Monyetnya sudah hilang

**Midorima :** Mungkin sudah ditangkap Raja iblis

**Murasakibara :** Oh.. Eh, Mine-_chin_ kenapa?

**Midorima :** Biarkan saja, dia habis dilindas itik ngebor tadi

**Murasakibara :** _Ha'i_~~

* * *

.

_**Eqa Skylight**_

_Untuk dare aku mau Mido-cchi buat ngancurin lucky itemnya sendiri beserta majalah Oha-Asa miliknya_

_._

* * *

**Midorima :** ...

**Shougou :** Hayoloh lumut-_nii_, apa mau Shougou bantu? *udah balik ceritanya*

**Akashi :** Shintarou, cepat hancurin celana dalam itu

Wat?! Lucky Item Midorima celana dalam?!

Midorima perlahan-lahan menarik celana dalam yang malang itu ke arah yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba..

KREEEEKK *gak mirip suaranya ya -,-*

Celana dalam malang tersebut robek dengan adanya daya tarik dari Shougou dan Murasakibara dari arah yang berbeda.

**Midorima :** TIDAAAKKK! _Pantsu_ baruuuuuu!

**Kise *yang udah balik* :** Itu kah yang kau khawatirkan-_ssu_? *mukanya gini : -_-*

**Midorima :** Untuk majalah Oha-Asanya-nodayo. Aku gak pakai majalah, aku sekarang pakai HP! Tau gak? HPPPP! Emang sekarang jaman pakai majalah?

**Aomine *bangkit dari kubur* :** Midorima yang OOC rasanya mirip seseorang

**Murasakibara :** Monyet gila atau itik ngebor Mine-chin?

**Aomine :** Aku tak mengerti kau ngomong apa

* * *

.

_**Uzumaki Endou 0307**_

_Kise-kun : Kise-kun nggak boleh panggil nama Kuroko-kun! Kalau manggil harus 'Piiiiiip-cchi' disensor namanya. Oke?_

.

* * *

**Kise :** Lagi-lagi aku-_ssu_

**Murasakibara :** Itik ngebor (Ini apaan dah -_-)

**Midorima :** Nasib mu-_nanodayo_

**Kise :** _Ne ne_~ Tetsuy- eh, Piiip-_cchi_. Masa aku harus begini terus sama Piip-_cchi_? Hueee... Piiip-_cchi_, tolong aku..

**Tetsuya :** Lyou-_nii_.. Tetcuya halus bantu apa? itu takdil (ehbuset 0_0)

**Kise :** Piip-_cchi_ jahat-_ssuuuu_

(Peraturan kemarin masih berlaku, jadinya gak 1 chapter oke? Gomenasai *pundung*)

* * *

.

_**Gemini otaku - chan **_

_Tantangan untuk tetsu - chan_

_tetsu - chan pakai wig rambut sebahu warna biru mudah, baju dress putih dengan pita di punggung dan telinga anjing panjang warna putih _

.

* * *

**Akashi :** Biar aku yang pakaikan *bawa Tetsuya ke kamar mandi*

**Kise :** Curang-_ssu_!

Akashi dan Tetsuya balik dengan ciri-ciri seperti diatas.

**Tetsuya :** Ini ada apa cih, _Onii-chan_? *memiringkan kepala*

**Kise :** Tetsuya-_cchi_ *nutup hidung*

**Aomine :** Lanjutkan Tetsu! *udah sumpal hidung pakai daun sirih*

**Midorima :** ...

**Murasakibara :** _Ne_, Mido-chin, kalau itu apa? *nunjuk Tetsuya*

**Midorima :** Sholinu (Shota dan Loli dan Inu[Anjing]) nyasar-_nanodayo_

**Murasakibra :** Oh.. _Hallo_ Sholinu-_chin_ nyasar~~

**Akashi : ***Dia udah latihan 1 hari tanpa _nosebleed_, jadi besok baru nosebleed dianya(ngawur!)*

**Shougou :** Hei engkau Tetsuya Sholinu (kena juga nih anak -_-) kenapa kah engkau menjadi Shoulinu nyasar nakk?! Apa jadinya jika kau diculik orang rambut merah-hitam yang untungnya gak ada di cerita ini? Apa jadinya jika kau dikasih makan makanan yang tidak sehat empat-lima kayak tahun kemerdekaan negara nun jauh disana nak?! Masih mending kau sama merah ngejreng daripada yang aku sebutkan tadi naaaakk! (DASAR IBU-IBUUUUU~~~ PFFTT *author kena bacok*)

**Akashi :** Berarti kau udah mengakuiku heh? Shougou?

**Shougou :** Hah? Eng-Enggak tuh *gak hadap Akashi sama sekali*

**Tetsuya :** Tetcuya gak ngelti _nii-chan_... *miringkan kepala plus taruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir*

**Shougou :** Ayo! Kita ganti baju-mu *narik Tetsuya ke kamar mandi*

**All(minus Murasakibara) :** TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!

**Murasakibara :** Sholinu-_chin_ nyasaaaarr! (hadeh *jedotin kepala ke tembok*)

* * *

.

_**Hoshi Fumiko**_

_untuk Aomine : Buat Ryouta Bungkam! Diapain kek, Kalo perlu dicium sekalian!_

.

* * *

**Aomine :** *ngelirik Kise yang lagi nangis gara-gara Tetsuya udah ganti baju sambil menggumam "Tetsuya-_cchi_... hiks..hikss.. Ganti lagi-_ssuu_...hiks hiks"*

Aomine mendekati Kise yang lagi duduk di lantai dengan gaya kedua betis di belakang, kayak di sinetron-sinetron.

**Aomine :** Oi Kise!

**Kise :** Hikss... Tetsuya-_cchii_..

**Aomine :** Kise!

**Kise :** Eh?! Ada yang bicara ya-_ssu_? Hikss.. Hikss.. biarin deh-_ssu_.. hiks..

**Aomine :** KISEEEE!

**Kise :** Ah! Aomine-_cchi_! Jangan kageti-

Kata-kata Kise terpotong di tenggorokannya karena sekarang Aomine memeluknya dan menciumnya di bibir.

**Aomine :** Jangan menangis seperti tadi lagi ya Kise, kau seperti anak kecil. Yah.. walaupun aku suka kau yang seperti anak kecil sih

Tetsuya dan Shougou masih polos jadi jangan pikir mereka akan bilang "ihhh sosweet" atau "Wah! _Shounen-aaiii_".

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kise diam seribu kata selama 3 jam ini.

(Buset lama benar!)

* * *

.

_**SKETMachine**_

_Dare : Kuroko bersaudara goyang ngebor sambil nyanyi Aku Rapopo_

.

* * *

**Shougou :** Serius nih?

**Akashi :** Tetsuya bisa? *ngelirik Tetsuya*

**Tetsuya :** Tetcuya akan ngikutin Shou-_nii_ caja

**Shougou :** _A-are_?

**Murasakibara :** Aku putar musiknya _neee_~~

(Musik diputar)

Terdengar musik dari lagu berjudul _Aku Rapopo_ itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa Murasakibara punya musik itu dan musik _sharara goes on_ punya Kise, karena dia diam-diam adalah pusat dari semua penyebar musik seantero jepang.

**Shougou :**

*goyang ngebor*

_rasa hati ini uwes broken_

_nemu kamu wes tak sobek sobek_

_kang mas indehoy karo miss tukinem_

_don't alesan don't many alesan_

_i sudah know mas you bajingan_

_your wife ini minta di ceraikan_

Kenapaakungelakuinjugasih? *ngomong cepat-cepat*

**Tetsuya :** *ikut goyang ngebor* Shou-_nii,_ Tetcuya tidak bisa nyanyi... jadi Tetsuya ngebor aja ya?

GoM (Minus Mura) pengen ketawa ngeliat Shougou dan Tetsuya goyang ngebor, apalagi Shougou yang nyanyi dengan bahasa yang campur-campur bahasa inggris dan bahasa lainnya. Hellooww, belajar inggris aja baru dasar, belum sampai formula formula yang susah dihafal itu. Oh, pengen tau gimana dia bisa nyanyi lagu diatas? Itu karena Akashi mengasih Shougou koran bekas yang ada lirik lagu diatas.

**Murasakibara :** Itu apa Mido-_chin_?

**Midorima :** _Indehoy(?)-nanodayo_

**Murasakibara :** Oh~

**Shougou :**

_endasku saiki uwes puyeng_

_gara-gara i think macem-macem_

_ora peduli how do you how how_

_siing penting Shougou uwes seneng_

ApainikenapaadanamaShougounyaaaaa?! *ngomong cepat-cepat lagi*

**Akashi :** Pfft..aku tak.. pfft.. tau.. Shougou..

**Murasakibara :** _Indehoy kawaii ne_~~ (Apa pula maksud ini -)

**Tetsuya :** Hngghh.. Tetcuya capek _nii-chan_~

**Akashi :** *lari kilat ke arah Tetsuya dan menggendongnya* Sini.. biar Tetsuya sama Sei-_nii_ ngeliat Shou-_nii _nyanyi

Tetsuya pun dengan teganya meninggalkan abangnya yang lagi goyang ngebor dengan kecepatan _max._

**Shougou :**

_It's oke wae mas_

_It's oke wae_

_aku rapopo.. akurapopo.. aku rapopo_

**Akashi :** Shougou! Ganti goyangan! Jadi _pole dance_!

Shougou hanya bisa nurut kerena dia pengen cepat-cepat selesai. _Motto_nya adalah "Cepat lakukan maka cepat selesai".

Shougou pun naik ke tiang ramping(?) persis dengan gaya Kise tadi. Jangan tanya kenapa Shougou bisa pole dance.

**Shougou :**

_Don't come back again mas_

_Ojo come back again_

_aku rapopo.. aku rapopo.. aku rapopo_

_mas aku nyambut gawe, gae kowe_

_ayuku gawe kowe, awakku gawe kowe_

_tapi kenopo? kenopo? kenopo MAAAASSS?!_

Oke barusan itu Shougou lagi teriak karena gak sanggup lagi, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap lanjutin.

**Shougou :**

_don't alesan don't many alesan_

_i sudah know mas you kegatelan_

_your wife ini minta diceraikan_

_endasku saiki uwes puyeng_

_gara-gara i think macem-macem_

_ora opeduli h ow do you how how_

_Siing penting Shougou uwes seneng_

_It's oke wae mas_

_It's oke wae_

_aku rapopo.. aku rapo-_AAAKHHHHKK

Yang barusan gak ada di lirik kok, tapi kenapa Shougou teriak?

Itu karena...

**Aomine :** Hahahahhahahahahahhahahhahhahakhakhak.. uhuk..uhuk.. hahahhahahhahahah uhuk uhuk (ketawa apa ini ._.)

**Kise :** Ah! Shougou-_cchi_!

**Midorima :** Pfffttt!

**Akashi :** Hahaha! Tetsuya! Liat abangmu!

**Tetsuya :** _Onii-chan_ kenapa Sei-_nii_?

**Murasakibara :** _Indehoy-chiinnn_!

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Ya! Sekarang kaki Shougou keram dan tidak bisa bergerak tapi tangannya masih memegang tiang. Dan posisinya adalah, Shougou memegang tiang bagian atas dengan kedua tangan sedangkan posisi kaki dan badannya hendak berputar (jadinya kaki dan badannya memiring dan melayang(?) diudara) dan karena keram jadinya badannya tidak bisa bergerak, menyebabkan dia menjadi patung disana. Nasib Shougou memang buruk, bukan dibantuin malah di ketawain.

Murasakibara lari ke arah Shougou yang mengakibatkan gempa bumi kecil di sana. Memang, hanya Murasakibara saja yang baik hati, walaupun memanggil Shougou dengan sebutan 'indehoy'.

Setelah Shougou di gendongan Murasakibara (posisinya masih sama) dia bilang "Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan!"

Dan berakhirlah dare kali ini disertai kelukaan(?) kecil pada Shougou.

* * *

.

_**ShizukiArista**_

_Untuk aomine: peluk Akashi sampai perlimaan muncul didahi Akashi_

.

* * *

**Aomine :** *GLEK*

**Kise :** Hahahaha... Aomine-_cchii_... liatlah dare mu itu.. hahahaha..

**Aomine :** Diamlah Kise! Atau mau ku..

**Kise :** Tidak-_ssu _*geleng-geleng cepat*

**Akashi :** Jadi Daiki? Ingin mencoba, HAH?

**Aomine :** Wah... tanpa dipeluk pun sudah muncul perlimaan tuh *nada datar*

**Midorima :** Kalau gitu lanjut aja

* * *

.

_**ShizukiArista**_

_Untuk Kise: hancurkan badan haizaki dengan pelukan mautmu_

_._

* * *

**Shougou :** HAAAH?! Kenapa aku lagi sih?! Aku tidak mau!

**Kise :** Shougou-_cchi~~iii_ inikan _dare-ssuu~~_

**Shougou :** Tidak!

**Kise :** Ayolah~~~~

Shougou yang melihat muka Kise seperti anjing akan kawin- eh, akan dibuang maksudnya.- langsung menahan jijik, karena dia tidak suka dengan hal hal berbau _Shota_ kecuali adiknya sendiri. Dan terpaksalah dia menerimanya setelah Kise menambah satu level lagi.

**Kise :** Ayolah, Shougou-_cchiiiiii_

**Shougou :** GAH! Baiklah!

**Kise :** YEEEY

Kise langsung memeluk Shougou dengan erat seperti diikatkan dengan tali super kuat didunia. Dan sudah dipastikan Shougou yang kakinya masih keram (posisinya udah berubah sih, dan dari tadi Kise ngomong dengan Shougou yang lagi baring dikasur) akan kelihangan nyawanya setelah ini.

Yap. Setelah ini..

**Kise :** UWAA! Shougou-cchi pingsan-_ssu_!

**Tetsuya :** Shou-_nii_~ Shou-_nii_ kenapa?

Kise memeluk Tetsuya

**Kise :** Tetsuya-_cchi_! ikhlaskan Shougou-_cchi-ssu_

**Tetsuya :** Hueee.. Shou-_niiiiiii_

**Kise :** Tetsuya-_cchi_! Hiks.. tenangkan dirimu-_ssu_! Hiks..

**Murasakibara :** Mereka kenapa sih Mido-chin?

**Midorima :** Entahlah

**Aomine :** Mereka melakukan hal bodoh

**Akashi :** Sudah cukup kalian berdua! *rebut Tetsuya*

* * *

.

_**Kyo Fuurime Tsuki &amp; tralala**_

_Dare tet-chan : cross dress jd cewe unyu dengan panduan neko_

_._

_Pakai pakaian berenda, yang kaya alice in wonderl**d itu lho, plus ekor sama telinga kucing, bertingkahlah seperti kucing selama 1 chappy, kalimat di akhiri 'nyaan' plus tangan di kepalkan ala kucing_

_(Ini digabungin ya ^^)_

.

* * *

**Kise :** *Ngelirik Shougou*Aha! kebetulan Shougou-_cchi_ lagi pingsan-_ssu_! Kita manfaatkan moment ini_-ssu_

**Aomine :** Terus, apa artinya kau nangis barusan?

**Kise :** Aomine-cchi! Itu kan tadi, sekarang beda-_ssu_

**Akashi :** Oke biar aku yang gantikan!

**Kise :** AA~! Akashi_-cchi_ curang-_ssu_! Aku juga mau!

**Akashi :** Baiklah, karena kau model pasti kau tau bagaimana caranya Tetsuya bisa jadi imut

**Kise :** Akashi-_cchiii~_ baik banget-_ssuuu_!

**Midorima :** Sudahlah-nodayo. Sana pergi-_nanodayo_

**Kise :** Jadi kau mengusirku Midorima-_cchi_?

**Midorima :** Ya

**Kise :** _Hidoi-ssu!_

**Murasakibara :** Sudahlah monyetyanglagigila-_chin_~ cepat ganti baju Tetsu-_chin _

**Kise :** Hah? Monyetyanglagigila-chin? Ah! Tapi aku harus cepat. _Arigatou_ Murasakibara-_cchi_! *pergi ke kamar mandi buat dandanin Tetsuya*

**Midorima :** Dasar bodoh-_nanodayo_

*10 menit kemudian*

**Kise :** Yoo minna-_cchi_~ Liatlah Tetsuya-_cchi-ssu_~ *lambai-lambai di depan pintu kamar mandi*

**Akashi :** Suruh dia kesini Ryouta

**Kise :** Tapi dia gak mau-_ssu_

**Aomine :** Cih, apa boleh buat

GoM pun ke kamar mandi dan terlihatlah disana kaca kamar mandi yang bening, _bathtub_ yang besar menggoda(?), wastapel(ini bukan typo ._.) yang kinclong(?), _closet_ yang kinclong(?) juga, dan handuk yang berjejer indah(?). Eh salah ya? Itu kan kamar mandinya!

Oke fix.

Terlihatlah Tetsuya dengan baju atasan kemeja berenda putih dengan garis-garis biru muda horizontal, memakai rok pendek-diatas lutut- warna hitam polos, dan bersepatu putih polos dengan kaus kaki putih pendek. Tidak lupa memakai wig biru muda dengan panjang sampai ke punggung yang tergerai dan memakai bando telinga kucing berwarna kuning (ini pasti kerjaan Kise yang memilih warna kuning) dan ekor kucing berwarna senada alias kuning juga.

(Maaf kalau jelek dibagian bajunya *pundung*)

Oke, ini gak tau mau disebut _loli _atau _shota_.

**Tetsuya :** Ano.. Tetcuya kok dipakaikan begini, hm_.. etoo_.. _nyaan_? *mengepalkan tangan kanan*

**Akashi :** *kasih dua jempol di depan Tetsuya dengan wajah bling bling*

**Midorima :** Takaolebihcantik-_nanodayo_ Takaolebihcantik-_nanodayo_ Takaolebihcantik-_nanodayo _*baca mantra(?)*

**Murasakibara :** Oh~ Tetsu_-chin kawaii ne_~

**Aomine :** Ini.. Ini.. Ini.. Perfect. Seperti melihat 20 pasang _oppai_ yang bergelantungan di jemuran baju(?) yang lagi dikeringkan karena basah karena piip

**Kise :** _Ahomine-cchi_! *timpuk Aomine pakai batu bata*

**Aomine :** _Ittai_!

**Tetsuya :** Tecuya tidak mengelti _nyaan_

**Akashi :** Cukup ngomong seperti biasa dengan akhiran 'nyaan'

**Tetsuya :** Baiklah Sei-_nii_ nyaan

**Akashi :** *mimisan*

**Kise :** Tetsuya-_cchi kawaii-ssu_

**Tetsuya :** *memiringkan kepala, masih tetap mengepalkan tangan kanan* Telima Kacih _nyaan_

**Kise &amp; Aomine :** *mimisan*

**Midorima :** Takaolebihcantik-_nanodayo_ Takaolebihimut-_nanodayo_ Takaolebihspesial-_nanodayo_

**Murasakibara :**_ Ne ne_~ sekarang Tetsu-_chin_ jadi apa hm..?

**Tetsuya :** Tetcuya tidak tau _nyaan_

**Murasakibara :** Oh~

**Akashi :** Cukup aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menikmati Tetsuya lebih lama lagi. Sekarang kalian keluar! *masih nahan mimisan*

**GoM :** *Keluar*

**Kise :** Akashi_-cchi hidoii-ssu_, padahal gak sampai sepuluh menit *sigh*

* * *

.

_**Clover 4 Leaves**_

_Murasakibara : dare : injek kaki akashi! Sampe dia teriak kalau bisa!_

.

* * *

Akashi yang tidak tau apa-apa dan baru keluar dari kamar mandi bareng Tetsuya yang udah jadi semula(?) kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat Murasakibara lari kearahnya dan sepertinya melihat ke arah kakinya terus. Yang artinya mengincar kakinya!

**Akashi :** Tetsuya! Cepat lari ke arah Shin-_nii _*langsung kabur dari Murasakibara*

**Tetsuya :** _Ha'i_

**Akashi :** *Teriak* ATSUSHI! Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini NAAAKK! Aku sebagai kaptenmu tidak bisa menahan malu jika berita ini tersebar ke seluruh jepang. Apa jadinya jika sang Emperor membuat Titan jinak jadi Titan liar? NAAAAAKK! SADAR! ATSUSHI!

**Murasakibara :** *ikut teriak* _GOMEEEN_ AKA-_CHIIN_

Murasakibara yang bisa nyusul Akashi langsung menginjak kaki Akashi dengan keras

**Akashi :** ADUHMAMAKEJEPITPINTUSEINANGIS SAKIT BANGEEET MAAAKKK!

**Midorima :** Akashi OOC-_nanodayo_

**Kise :** Ya.. OOC-_ssu_

**Aomine :** OOC

**Tetsuya :** OOC itu apa?

.

Dengan semua kegilaan yang terjadi, akhirnya selesai juga dare untuk GoM dan Kuroko bersaudara.

Akashi udah gak OOC, Kise masih tetap hyperaktif seperti biasa, Aomine mesum seperti biasa, Midorima aneh seperti biasa, Shougou udah bangun dari mati suri (baca : pingsan)-nya, Tetsuya unyu seperti biasa, Murasakibara suka nyemil seperti biasa. Mereka masih dalam posisi melingkar loh ya. Walaupun tadi sempat hancur balau.

Telelelelet Telelelet

Bunyi ponsel Akashi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Akashi pun mengangkatnya setelah melihat di sana TERPAMPANG NYATA!(lebay ah) sebuah nama yaitu 'Hanamiya Misaki' (ini saya ngasal ._.)

* * *

"Moshi-moshi"

.

[_ Ah, Sei-kun. Ini bibi Misaki. Apa Sei-kun sedang sibuk sekarang? _]

.

"Tidak kok bi. Emangnya kenapa?"

.

[ Ini,_ bibi ingin menitipkan Makoto selama satu minggu. Kira-kira mengganggu gak ya? _]

.

(Dalam hati) "Anjir! Makoto dititipkan lagi? Pasti dia kena skors lagi dan ibunya menyuruhku untuk menjaganya!"

.

"Ehem, dia kena skors lagi ya bi?"

.

[ Iya_ Sei-kun, aduh Makoto emang selalu begitu. Jadi bibi harap Sei-kun mau memandunya ke jalan yang benar _]

.

(Dalam hati)"Baiklah bi. Aku akan memandunya ke jalan yang sesat, emang bibi gak tau? Kalau sebenarnya yang menyebabkan Makoto jadi sekarang ini karena aku?"

.

"Baiklah bi. Makoto kapan datang ya?"

.

[ _Ah, terima kasih Sei-kun. Makoto akan berangkat sebentar lagi_. ]_  
_

_._

"Oke, aku akan menunggunya"

.

Tut Tut Tut Tut

* * *

Akashi memandang muka temannya satupersatu. Mereka terlihat sangat penasaran. Ya iyalah masa gak penasaran kalau nama 'Makoto' terdengar dari mulut Akashi dan yang lebih parah, Akashi bilang 'Aku akan menunggunya'. Parah gak men?

"Yap, Makoto. Sepupu aku akan datang dan menginap disini bersama kalian"

Murasakibara tampak mengingat sesuatu dan bergumam "Ah, Mako-_chin_ ne?"

"Eh? Murasakibara-cchi kenal-_ssu_?" Sembur Kise.

"Iya~ Dia beberapa kali ke rumah Aka-_chin_ gara-gara di skors" Jelas Murasakibara yang sebenarnya termasuk panjang.

"Oh, aku pernah mendengar berita-nya, dia sangat kasar dan suka membuat onar. Dia terkenal di sekolahnya" Aomine korek-korek(?) kuping.

"Jelas kau tau-_ssu._ Aomine-cchi pasti pernah nantang dia kan?" Kise pun membongkar aib(?)

"Kau tau aja Kise" Sekarang Aomine korek(?) hidung.

Tetsuya dan Shougou yang melihat para abang jadi-jadiannya(?) pada murung dan _badmood_ langsung ditanggapi berbeda oleh mereka. Kalau Tetsuya langsung menanyakan kabar dari para abang jejadiannya.

"_Onii-chan-tachi_ kenapa? Emangnya Makoto-_nii-chan_ sebegitu buluknya kah?"

"Tidak usah khawatir Tetsuya" Akashi mengelus rambut Tetsuya. Disusul anggukan dari semua orang disana yang pasti kecuali Akashi dan Shougou.

Nah, kalau Shougou langsung asal ceplos.

"Heh. Kayaknya Makoto itu seru orangnya. Kenapa _nii-chan_ pada badmood begitu? Makoto_-nii_ pasti lebih kuat dan hebat dari kalian semua ya?"

"Apa kau bilang, SHOUGOU-_TEME_!" Aomine pun mengamuk sesuka insting hewannya liarnya yang buruk rupa (oke author kena tampar model taman l*wang alias Kise alias lagi kuning).

Melihat ehem calon pacar ehem-nya mengamuk sesuka inst- hatinya, Kise pun bertindak.

"Aomine-_cchiii_, tenang-_ssu_"

"Grrrr..." Desis Aomine persis hewan liar buruk rupanya.

"Daiki" Panggil Akashi pada Aomine.

Dengan cepat Aomine menghadap sang kapten dan langsung mengibas ekor khayalannya dengan kencang "Auk! Auk! Auk!"-Yap, persis seperti anjing jinak yang lagi bahagia(?).

"Kau bisa liat dia sendiri bagaimana Shougou_-nanodayo_" Midorima memandang Shougou tidak suka.

.

Ting Tong~

.

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah-istana- Akashi. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi.

"Masuk" Kata Akashi alias sang kapten alias sang emperor alias sang pen- kurang tinggi alias rambut merah alias mata belang ali- WOII!

.Oke fix.

.

Dan seseorang itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

BULTER AKASHI! *slap*

"Seijuurou-_sama_, Makoto-_sama_ sudah tiba di sini dan sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya"

'Gilaa, cuma gara-gara sering di titipkan disini, Makoto itu dibuatkan kamar sendiri?' Umpat hati Aomine yang sinting.

"Suruh dia kesini"

"_Ha'i_"

Bulter itu pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Akashi, biar gak banyak nyamuk gitu. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah orang bernama 'Hanamiya Makoto' ke dalam kamar Akashi.

"Eh?! Ini Makoto-_ssu_?" Kise berteriak alay.

"Jangan berisik Ryouta. Dan Makoto, kau di skors lagi? Kali ini karena apa?" Akashi pun mulai mengintrogasi.

"Cih. Gara-gara gue mukul adek kelas dan membantah guru" Jawab yang ditanya.

Aomine yang pendengarannya masih tajam dan mendengar kata 'Gue' langsung sembur karena insti- hatinya yang tak tahan dengan sikap orang didepannya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi orang didepannya ini adalah musuhnya dalam membuat kekacauan, yang membuat Aomine kesal adalah orang itu jauh lebih baik kenakalannya dari pada Aomine sendiri. Jadi istilahnya cemburu

Dan tolong para readers jangan tanya kenapa Aomine bisa cemburu gara-gara ini.

"Woi! Udah main 'gue-guean' nih? Oke, gue juga bisa kali"

"Oh, lo siapa ya? Gue gak kenal" Balas Hanamiya.

"Daiki, Makoto" _You know_ lah.

Aomine langsung mengibas ekor imajinasinya dan menatap sang kapten dengan puppy eyes hueknya sedangkan Makoto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Menyusahkan-_nanodayo_" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun sedikit pun.

Shougou sudah kagum setelah pertama kali melihat Hanamiya. Dia langsung menghampiri Hanamiya dengan ke-OOC-nya yang terlihat sangat... ya gitu deh.

"_Senpaaaii_, Makoto-_senpai_" Shougou langsung memeluk Hanamiya.

"Woi woi ada apa ini? Lo siapa bocah?" Hanamiya tampak risih dengan Shougou yang memeluk tubuh _sexy_nya. (CUIH! Walaupun iya sih XD *dibacok*)

"Makoto, jaga bicaramu" Akashi juga risih karena Makoto yang tidak berbicara sopan di rumahnya.

"Mungkin Shou-_nii_ menemukan _cenpai_ yang cocok dengannya" Kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Oh ya, sekarang Tetsuya ada di pangkuan Kise, setelah melaui operan(?) yang sangat panjang. Dan Tetsuya sudah menghabiskan susu Vanillanyaaaaa yeeeyy pintaaaar *nyalain kembang api* *slap*.

"Nah, untuk hukumanmu. Kau harus menjalankan ToD dari orang-orang yang cuma satu orang itu(?)" Akashi menatap Makoto tajam dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dada.

"Hah? Maksud lo- eh maksudnya, kau? Aku harus menjalankan ToD? Sendirian?" Hanamiya tentu saja tidak terima.

"Iya, ada masalah?"

"Tapi-"

"Yosh, kita langsung aja"

"Hoi, Seijuurou! Dengar aku kali!"

Tetsuya yang kasihan kakak jejadian barunya yang dikacangin langsung memberi nasehat(?) "Sudahlah Makoto_-nii-chan_, Sei-nii tidak akan mendengalnya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Tetcuya" Tetsuya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, berniat bersalaman dengan Hanamiya.

'Nih bocah kok imut banget. Eh? Kok gue memikirkan itu sih? Au ah' Begitulah isi batin Hanamiya sekarang. Hanamiya sebenarnya tidak mau menerima juluran tangan Tetsuya. Tapi entah kerasukan apa, dia langsung menerima juluran itu dan bilang "Aku Hanamiya Makoto, salam kenal ya Tetsuya"

_Ohmaigat Ohmaigat Ohmaigat_

Apa besok udah kiamat?

Untung aja orang yang lainnya gak dengar Hanamiya tadi bilang apa.

Dan Shougou gak mau kalah juga. Tapi kita gak akan bahas cara Shougou memperkenalkan diri. (Kok jadi aku yang kena? Bukannya biasa Ryou-_nii_ ya?).

Oke kita langsung mulai.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Hanamiya Makoto spesial ToD**_

_**.**_

**Dan semua ToD dari ShizukiArista.**

**.**

_**Truth**_

**.**

_Kenapa alismu tebal dan menukik-nukik(?)?_

.

**Hanamiya :** Pertanyaan apa ini!

**Akashi :** Cepat jawab Makoto

**Hanamiya :** Um.. Sebenarnya alisku memang tebal dari dulu bahkan lebih tebal. Tapi waktu lagi main gunting sama Seijuurou waktu kecil aku gak sengaja memotong kedua alis aku dan hasilnya begini nih *nunjuk alis*

**Akashi :** Tumben masih ingat?

**Hanamiya :** *teriak* GAK BAKAL GUE-ekkk! *dengan suara kecil* Gak bakal aku lupakan..

**Aomine :** Hahahahhaha, mampus lu

**Kise :** Aomine-_cchiii_

**Midorima :** Ternyata Makoto begini-_nanodayo_

**Murasakibara :** _Indehoy_(?) (no comment deh -_-)

.

_Kenapa kamu itu kasar? Padahalkan kamu mustinya jadi wanita yang lemah lembut seperti bunga desa._

.

**Tetsuya :** Bunga desa itu apa Lyou-_nii_?

**Kise :** Um... seperti bunga si desa?

**Tetsuya :** Oh

**Aomine :** Wkwkwkwkkwkw *ketawanya makin parah* jawab tuh

**Hanamiya :** Kau pikir aku _uke _hah? Aku ini sadist jadi cocoknya jadi _seme_! Dan mana aku tau kenapa aku bisa kasar, emangnya aku perlu catat perkembangan aku setiap detik di catatan?

**Midorima :** (dalam hati) Mungkin perlu-_nanodayo_

.

_**Dare**_

.

_Cubit pipinya Akashi, Kise, Aomine, sama Shougo sampai merah!_

.

**Hanamiya :** Khekhekhekhe rasakan pembalasanku

**Shougou :** Ayo cubit pipiku dulu Makoto-_senpaiii_

**Hanamiya :** Ok kalau kau mau Shougou (ingat tadi mereka udah kenalan)

Hanamiya pun mencubit pipi Shougou yang kenyal-kenyal itu (modus lu thoor) dengan keras _maximal_.

**Shougou :** Aaahhh! Sakit... *pegang pipi yang memerah* Tapi kalau _senpai_ mau lagi aku bolehin kok *senyum lima jari*

**Hanamiya :** Dasar anak kecil maso. Dan kira-kira siapa lagi ya? *senyum setan*

**Akashi :** Terserah

**Hanamiya :** Yosh, selanjutnya kau yang rambut pirang. Pasti kau Kise kan? Khekhekhe, aku memang hebat

**Kise :** *muka pasrah* _Ha'i-ssu_

**Hanamiya :** *cubit pipi Kise persis dengan cara Shougou*

**Kise :** Hueee... Tetsuya-_cchiiii_. Tolong aku-_ssu,_ aku habis di aniaya(?)-_ssuuu_ *peluk Tetsuya*

**Tetsuya :** Ano Lyou-_nii_, aniaya itu apa ya?

**Kise :** Hueeee... *tambah keras*

**Hanamiya :** Kau selanjutnya dakian!

**Aomine :** Apaaaa?!

**Hanamiya :** Jangan banyak cincong *langsung cubit pipi daki- ehem, daiki maksudnya*

**Aomine :** Hephaskhan bhodhoh (Baca : Lepaskan bodoh)

**Hanamiya :** *lepas*

**Aomine :** *Lari ke pojokkan* Eh tembok, kau tau gak? Tadi ada yang pegang pegang pipi _sexy_ ku. Genit banget ya ciin? *lekong mode*

**Hanamiya :** Nah, giliran kau Seijuurou

**Akashi :** ...

**Hanamiya :** *jalan pelan-pelan ke tempat Akashi* Jadi... *langsung cubit*

**Akashi :** ...

**Hanamiya :** *lepaskan* Ano.. Sei?

**Akashi :** *keluarin gunting* Awas kau Makoto..

**Hanamiya :** *Glek* In-Ini cu-cuma _dare_ kok

**Akashi :** Kau.. kau... telah menodai pipi muluskuuu... aku akan bilang sama papi nanti kalau dia udah pulang. Hueee... Makoto jahaaat *lari ke kamar mandi*

**Hanamiya :** *_speechless_*

**Murasakibara :** Apa Aka-chin emang separah itu?

**Hanamiya :** Mungkin..

.

Dan berakhirlah ToD di chapter ke 5 ini

.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

.

**A/N :**

Sekali lagi Gomen saya lama update T_T

Untuk mamanya Hanamiya, dia adalah adik dari papanya Akashi dan dia menikah dengan orang bermarga 'Hanamiya' jadi marganya juga berubah ;)

Gomen jika tidak memuaskan dan ada ToD yang tidak masuk, maafkan author polos ini *dibacok*

Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Jadinya sampai sini aja ya *bow*

.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow**_**, re-**_**quest**_** dan **_**review.**_

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**, kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa~**


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Hard_ © Akaike

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya x Haizaki Shougou

Ranting : T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Lumayan OOC(?), **Child!Kuroko, Child!Haizaki**, humor garing , bahasa sesuka author, dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

~Balasan Review~

.

_**Gemini Yokina-chan**_

Iya, kamu sejenis dengan saya :''v *nak*

Gomen baru apdet *nangis di pojokan*

.

_**Eqa Skylight**_

Iya dong XDDD

Karakter yang saya suka semuanya harus OOC :v *dihajar*

.

.

**Silahkan klik back jika tidak suka nee~**

**.**

**~~~Happy Reading~~~~**

* * *

.

.

Dan berakhirlah ToD di chapter ke 5 ini

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.

Murid-murid yang sedang liburan berkeliaran di luar rumah, mencari kebebasan setelah satu tahun di kurung di sekolah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tempat yang bisa membuat orang berlari kencang ditambah teriak-teriak gaje ditambah telanjang ria dan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

Dan yang lebih parah tempat yang membuat orang tuli muda gara-gara teriakan Kise yang kayak keperjakaannya hampir mau diambil.. HAMPIR YA.. BUKAN SUDAH, tapi keperjakaannya udah diambil kok sama si buluk (*seketika AoKi shipper senang dan sisanya menghajar author*).

Dan kalau dijelaskan satu-satu mungkin fic ini akan di tutup massal oleh para readers, pokoknya sekolah bisa menyaingi gunting Akashi yang keramat satu sekolah itu, bahkan bisa menjadikan hewan mera- *author di bekap* (sadar thor, semua fic ada aja hewan merayap -,-). Kebayakan dari mereka pergi karoke, biar ketawan siapa yang jelek suaranya (AbaikanGUE EMANGTAULAYAWWW!Abaikan).

Para pekerja (yang kebanyakan cowok) keluar dari kediamannya untuk mencari sesuap nasi, dan mungkin juga mencari seme/uke baru (*author kena bacok*). Ada juga beberapa orang yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah, mengurusi keperluannya masing-masing, main game, bahkan mungkin melakukan *piip*. Salah satunya kelompok gila yang ingin mendapat perhatian Tetsuya dan Shougou ini. Tapi mereka belum cukup gila untuk melakukan *piip*

Di kamar acak-acakkan Akashi, terlihat enam orang manusia. Lima diantaranya yang sudah tumbuh bulu(?), sisanya masih unyu-unyu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para pelangi ajaib kita, bersama satu bayi laki-laki berambut ajaib pula.

Lalu kemana si _tsundere _dan calon_ tsundere_ itu pergi?

Mari ke dapur.

Terlihatlah didapur super luas Akashi, seseorang _tsundere_ dan calon _tsundere_ yang salah satunya tampak memegang botol.

"Argghh! Salah lagi" Keluh si bunga a.k.a si Hanamiya

"Makoto-_nii-chan-senpai_(?)! Kapan kau selesai? Aku capek menunggumu selama 2 jam ini! Liat sudah jam berapa?! Jam 9 tau! Dari jam 7 kita udah disini.. Huh!" Shougou membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja yang memang di sediakan di dapur.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Dan, kenapa Seijuurou menyuruhku membuatnya? Padahal tinggal suruh _maid_. Bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya, sedangkan aku belum pernah membuatnya? Arrggghh! Dan apa-apaan jumlah dus susu yang dibelinya itu?!" Curcol Hanamiya.

"Oh.. Sei-nii membelinya agar tidak kehabisan saat Makoto-_nii-chan_ mencoba membuatnya. Lihat aja tuh, udah dipakai 2 dus dari 10 dus yang ada" Jelas Shougou, mengingat Akashi yang menyuruh Aomine dan Kise lari ke supermarket untuk membeli 10 dus susu tadi malam. Sampai-sampai Aomine dan Kise hampir melayang ke surga bersama, malah pakai acara dramatis seperti 'Aomine-cchi jika aku mati, aku akan menitipkan Tetsuya-cchi-ssu. Dan sepertinya enak ya.. Aomine-cchi bisa baca mai-chan sepuasnya kalau gak ada aku' dan dibalas 'KISEEEE! Tidak! Kau salah paham! Kisee! Bertahan lah! Hiks hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku'

"Aduh.. Shougou lapar... " Tambahnya setelah mengingat-ingat yang panjang(?).

"Kau kan udah bisa makan nasi. Makan aja nasi!" Bentak Hanamiya yang sebenarnya khawatir itu. (AbaikancieeeyangtsunderecieeeAbaikan).

"Tapi, kalau pagi Shougou biasanya minum susu, biar nanti kalau besar tulang Shougou kuat biar bisa mukul orang" Shougou akhirnya memberi tau kebenaran yang sangat salah dan absurd itu.

"Bagus!" Hanamiya tampak melupakan tugas membuat susunya.

"Makanya! Makoto-_nii_ buat susunya dong!"

"..." Hanamiya pun kembali bergalau ria bersama 8 kotak susu yang tersisa.

Entah kenapa susu yang dibuat Hanamiya terasa aneh.. seperti dicampur oleh sesuatu yang tak tau apa itu. Dilanjutkan lah perjuangan(?) Hanamiya membuat susu untuk Tetsuya dan Shougou. Entah susu keberapa yang ia buat saat ini. Tapi, susu itu kemanisan dan Shougou gak suka, dibuat lagi, dan susunya kedinginan, dibuat lagi, takarannya gak pas, dibuat lagi, kepanasan, dibuat lagi, rasanya aneh, dibuat lagi dan rasanya... Asiin?!

"Huek! Makoto-nii-chan! Ini kok Asin?" Tanya Shougou yang baru menyentuhkan ujung lidah aja udah kerasa.

"...Aku gak tau.. mungkin salah memasukan bumbu" Jelas Hanamiya.

"EH?! Jadi selama ini Makoto-_nii-chan_ memasukkan bumbu kedalam semua susu yang kau buat?" Panik Shougou. Takut tubuhnya kenapa-kenapa, soalnya dia yang mencoba semua susu bikinan Hanamiya.

"Iya.. Kupikir lebih enak memakai bumbu" Hanamiya tidak merasa bersalah.

"_Nii-chan_! Apa nasib Tetsuya jika dia meminum susu dengan bumbu?! Masih mending aku yang minum!" Ternyata Shougou termasuk kakak yang baik ya.. Author pengen nangis.. *dibacok*.

"Yah.." Hanamiya gak bisa beralasan lagi.

"Sini! Biar Shougou yang bikin!" Seru Shougou yang layaknya seorang ahli.

"KALAU KAU BISA KENAPA GAK BIKIN DARI TADIIIIIII?!" Teriak Hanamiya frustasi.

"Soalnya Sei-_nii_ menyuruh Makoto-_nii-chan_ yang bikin kan?" Shougou mulai membuat susu untuk adiknya dan dirinya.

"NASIBKU SANGAT SIAAAAAAL!" Teriak Hanamiya entah pada siapa.

.

Disisi(?) lain.

Tampak Kise, Akashi, dan Tetsuya sedang bermain lego-lego dan _puzzle_. Tentu saja hanya Akashi yang bisa begini, dengan menyuruh Aomine dan Kise semalam untuk membeli susu dan mainan Tetsuya di supermarket yang sangat jauh dengan rumah Akashi dengan hanya berlari. Dan menimbulkan adegan drama seperti dijelaskan diatas. Dan bukan Akashi namanya kalau Tetsuya dibelikan _psp_ atau hp sekalian. Dia memilih _brain game_ agar Tetsuya memiliki otak yang pintar dan cerdik nanti. Malah, Akashi menyuruh Shougou untuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika SMP miliknya. Sangat-sangat gila.

Sedangkan Midorima sedang membuat _lucky item_ untuk besok yaitu baju koran yang diyakini akan dibawanya kemana-mana besok. Mari berdoa agar dia tidak memakainya besok. Walaupun banyak orang yang ingin dia memakainya.

Aomine sendiri sedang melihat Midorima membuat _lucky item_nya dengan berbaring dan sesekali menguap.

Murasakibara hanya memakan _Maibou_-nya dengan kalem di samping Midorima, sambil sesekali membantu mengambilkan barang yang Midorima mau

Tiba-tiba dari suara Tetsuya yang aduhai unyu(?) mengeluarkan "HUEEEEEEE! HUEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kise yang panik bukan kepalang langsung menghibur Tetsuya "Tetsuya-_cchi_?! Kau kenapa-_ssu_? Lihat.. ini lego-lego buatan Ryou-_nii_, _Teddy Bear_ loh.. Tetsuya-_cchi_ suka kan-_ssu_? Ayolah~ Kasih tau kenapa Tetsuya-_cchi _nangis.. ayolah~ Ayo-" dan seketika dibekap Akashi.

Ada apa ini? Padahal tadi Tetsuya adem ayem-eh anyem maksudnya. Main lego-lego dan _puzzle_ dengan tenang. Akashi melirik puzzle dan lego-lego yang dimainin Tetsuya barusan. _Puzzle_ hampir selesai, lego-lego udah membentuk manusia. 'Oh, cerdik!' batinnya yang gak tau suasana.

Dipikirnya lagi apa yang membuat Tetsuya menangis. Popok cek, masih bersih, dan Tetsuya jarang ngompol dan BAB sembarangan sih. Ciri-ciri anak yang baik. Badan cek, bersih, baru aja mandi gak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu masa udah kotor lagi? Hm... dua jam lalu Akashi menyuruh Hanamiya membuat susu untuk Tetsuya dan Shougou. Jadi Tetsuya belum sarapan. Gak sarapan artinya lapar..

Jadi..

Jawabannya Tetsuya lapar!

Ampun dah Akashi, kemana otakmu yang cerdas itu? Lama amat ambil kesimpulan.

Akashi segera memberi tau Kise agar tidak menganggu Tetsuya yang lapar. Apa hubungannya? Author gak tau *dilempar*

"Ryouta. Tetsuya lapar. Cari biskuit bayi atau kalau tidak ada cari dot bayi untuk menenangkannya. Aku akan menyuruh Daiki untuk mengecek Makoto dan Shougou di dapur"

"_Ha'i-ssu_" Kise pun melayang(?) ke meja untuk mencari biskuit bayi yang dibelinya juga semalam.

Akashi pergi ke tempat Aomine. Bagaimana pun juga dia gak mau menghabiskan suaranya hanya untuk teriak, apalagi teriak untuk si dakian itu. "Daiki, sekarang kau pergi ke tempat Makoto dan Shougou di dapur. Dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat ke sini. Kalau tidak ketemu kau tidak boleh kembali kesini"

Aomine seketika berdiri, badan jadi putih dan kaku, dan merinding disko 'Kenapa yang dipilih aku?!' teriak batinnya yang sangat merana(?).

"_Ha-Ha'i_" Aomine segera berlari ke dapur lewat pintu belakang kamar Akashi. Oh ya, di kamar Akashi ada dua pintu alternatif dan satu pintu utama gitu deh. Pintu utama di depan, sedangkan pintu alternatif satu di belakang dan satu lagi di...

"AAAAA! Hanamiya dan Shougou gak adaa!" –dipotong Aomine, jadi nanti dulu~ *seketika author di buang ke gunung merapi*

Aomine mencari Hanamiya dan Shougou kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil. Udah dicari di kolong meja, dalam gelas(?), diatas meja(?), bahkan sampai di keset-kesetnya. Jangan tanya seberapa bodohnya otak Ahomine itu.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit mencari kemana-mana -sempat terpikir buat ke mesir tapi ditahan sisi otaknya yang pintah- Aomine pun pasrah, dan kembali ke kamar Akashi lagi. Aomine benar-benar siap menerima hukuman Akashi apapun itu. Walaupun harus bertelanjang ria di depan taman, ia mau! Walaupun disuruh lari membeli jus bolak balik sebanyak dua puluh kali atau lebih kayak kemarin dia mau! Aomine sudah menyiapkan mental dan jiwanya untuk itu.

Dibukanya pintu kamar belakang Akashi. Dibuka pelan-pelan, Supaya ia makin siap menerima hukuman nanti. Tidak didengarnya Tetsuya yang menangis, berarti Kise berhasil menenangkannya. Tapi sih pasti dibantu Akashi. Aomine tersenyum pahit. Dibukanya lagi dengan kekuatan yang ditambah. Mulai terdengar suara Shougou yang lagi memprotes jadwal mandiny-

Tunggu?!

SHOUGOU?!

Aomine langsung mendobrak pintu. Di lihatnya Shougou yang berdiri di depan Akashi. Tetsuya yang sedang meminum susunya ditemani Kise dan Hanamiya di sisinya. Dan Midorima yang masih setia dengan baju korannya bersama Murasakibara yang setia membantunya. Semua memandang ke arah Aomine yang berdiri shock di depan pintu.

"Oh, Daiki? Kemana saja kau?" Akashi bertanya pada Aomine yang masih menjadi patung.

"... Dari dapur..." Balas Aomine lemah. Sia-sia dong perjuangannya? Sia-sia dong memikirkan hukuman Akashi? SIA-SIA DONG?!

"Oh.. dan Makoto dan Shougou sudah disini sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu" Jelas Akashi dan kembali dengan urusan jadwal mandi Shougou.

"WOIII! HANAMIYAAA! GIMANA CARA KAU BALIK KESINI TANPA BERPAS-PASAN DENGAN AKU?!" Teriak Aomine yang sudah sangat lelah itu. Lebay lu daki.

Hanamiya merubah posisinya jadi duduk. Matanya menatap malas Aomine. "Kau gak tau? Ada pintu satu lagi di kamar ini?"

Aomine memiringkan kepalanya-tanda gak mengerti "Eh..? Emangnya ada?"

Hanamiya menghela nafas "Hah~! Baiklah! Aku beritahu.. bolehkan Seijuurou?"

Akashi berhenti berdebat lagi dengan Shougou "Boleh aja" Jawabnya singkat dan lanjut debat lagi.

"Kau tau kan, pintu depan dan belakang?" Tanya Hanamiya memastikan.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Nah. Ada satu pintu lagi. Pintu itu sangat ajaib seajaib doraemon(?) Seperti pintu sihir" Jelas Hanamiya dengan muka malas.

Aomine tampak tertarik dengan topik(?) ini. "Terus, terus?"

"Pintu ini langsung mengarah ke dapur..." Hanamiya tampaknya mulai menunjukkan kelicikannya. Dengan membuat Aomine tambah penasaran.

"Hah? Tapi aku gak liat tuh? Terus? Dimana tempatnya? Aku sama sekali gak liat pintu disana" Aomine terpaksa menahan kekepoannya yang udah mengelonjak.

"Itu ada di lemari atasnya" Jelas Hanamiya dengan seringai kecil. Entah untuk apa *author di injak*.

"Lemari atas? Ah! Kau bohong! Gak mungkin! Paling-paling kau lewat pintu depan!" Elak Aomine yang sebenarnya penasaran dewa(?).

Hanamiya menunjuk salah satu lemari disisi samping kamar mandi Akashi "Liat itu? Itu lemari yang menghubungkan disini dengan lemari atas di dapur".

"Kalau aku lewat depan pintu kamar Seijuurou pun percuma. Aku pasti kena hajar habis-habisan oleh fujodanshi. Disana aja ada tulisan 'Jual doujinshi prib*w* x j*k*wi limited edition' dan disana juga ada para bulter yang fudanshi dan gay couple juga untuk melayaninya. Gak mungkin aku lewat sana~" Tambah Hanamiya sekaligus curhat, karena kalau setiap liat pasangan yaoi dia jadi cemburu.

"Iya juga ya.. Aku akan cek lemarinya!" Aomine pun pergi ke tempat lemari yang tadi di tunjuk Hanamiya.

Aomine membuka perlahan lemari yang memang gak pernah Akashi buka saat dia datang ke rumahnya ini. Lemari ini tampak tua, tapi tetap bersih. Mungkin Akashi menyuruh _maid_ / _butler_-nya membersihkannya.

Lemari itu pun terbuka, menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah lemari-

"Ini hanya lemari biasa!" –biasa

"Hanya keluarga yang mempunyai darah Akashi yang bisa memakainya" Jelas Hanamiya tidak kaget.

"Tapi, Shougou bisa tuh! Dia kan sama kau tadi!" Aomine gak percaya, benar-benar gak percaya.

"Shougou bisa karena aku yang membawanya" Hanamiya kembali baring di samping Tetsuya yang masih meminum susunya dengan unyu(?).

"Hah? Masa bisa gitu?" Aomine ngacir ke arah Shougou.

"Shougou! Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melewati pintu itu?" Aomine menguncang-guncangkan Shougou.

"Aa! Hi-hitam! Daki-_nii_! Ber-berhentiiii" Aomine menghentikan guncangannya.

"... Biarkan aku bertapa dengan dinding untuk mencari tau kebenarannya, jangan ganggu aku" Idih, siapa yang mau ngenganggu lu dakian?

"Jadi Shougou? Sisa kau dan Makoto yang belum mandi pagi ini" Akashi jalan mendekat ke Shougou.

"Suruh Makoto-_nii_ mandi dulu dong!" Bantah Shougou, pliss, waktunya terbuang dua jam hanya untuk Hanamiya. Dan pas balik langsung disuruh mandi? Pliss dia gak mau..

"...? Makoto udah mandi" Akashi menunjuk Hanamiya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah.

"Hah?! Gak mungkiiiiiiin" Shougou menarik rambut frustasi. Malah, malah.. yang memandikan dia... Akashi lagi.

"Aku gak bakal menyerangmu kok, tenang saja. Dan akan ada beberapa hal yang aku pengen bicarakan denganmu" Jelas Akashi dengan muka serius dan membuat fangirl meleleh.

Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa, Shougou mengikuti Akashi ke kamar mandi.

"Hm.. padahal mau menemani Tetsuya. Tapi sekarang jadwal aku memandikanmu. Lihat? Aku baik kan?" Akashi membuka air untuk mengisi _bathtub_.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri kok!" Shougou membuka bajunya dan masuk ke dalam bathtub yang baru diisi itu. Ah~ Shougou masih pakai _boxer_ kok.

"Tapi, nanti kau mengacau semuanya, kalau kau mandi, kau pasti mau sama Tetsuya. Bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkan kau memandikan Tetsuya, hanya saya. Nanti Tetsuya.. ah sudahlah, biarkan" Akashi mulai mengambil shampo dan sabun cairnya di tempatnya(?). Danm disana sangat lengkap bahkan ada yang untuk lulur, sabun untuk spa. Pokoknya lengkap.

"Jadi.. Sei-_nii_. Kau mau membicarakan apa?" Shougou mulai berbaring di dalam _bathtub_.

Akashi menatap Shougou dengan serius "Tentang orangtuamu... mereka belum meninggal kan?"

Mata Shougou terbelalak. "Ba-bagaimana kau tau?"

Tangan Akashi memberi shampo pada rambut abu-abu Shougou "Terlihat. Saat itu matamu terlihat tak tau arah, dari apa yang Shintarou ceritakan. Terus saat kau bilang 'Tanya aja tuh orang tuaku yang di surga, atau mungkin neraka kali' saat di restoran, matamu menunjukkan sinar mata yang marah"

Shougou menunduk. Itu benar .Yang Akashi bicarakan benar. Ia marah dengan mama dan si bajingan. Dengan orang 'itu'. "Tetsuya tidak tau"

Akashi berhenti mengosokkan tangannya di rambut Shougou "Eh?"

Shougou menyiramkan air diatas kepalanya "Sekarang Tetsuya berpikir aku mengajaknya jalan keluar. Dan saat 'mereka' sedang melakukan 'itu', aku menyumbatkan kapas di telinga Tetsuya"

Akashi mulai memberi sabun di badan Shougou "'Itu'? 'Dia'? 'Mereka'? Tolong ceritakan semuanya Shougou"

Shougou mengangguk "Tapi, jangan kau bocorkan semuanya ke yang lain Sei-nii"

* * *

.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

**~Shougou POV~**

.

Aku berlari pulang dari sekolahku. SD Yosen.

Sungguh, aku sangat tidak mau sekolah. Bukan karena tidak suka pelajaran atau malas ke sekolah. Tapi, aku takut meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri dirumah. Jika mereka memulai lagi tanpa kuketahui. Itu bisa merusak masa depan Tetsuya. Aku sungguh tidak mau itu terjadi.

Setiap hari aku hanya bisa berdoa. Berharap mama menyumbat tisu, kapas atau apa pun itu ke telinga Tetsuya saat aku tidak ada, agar tidak mendengar mereka melakukan itu.

Saat sampai di depan rumah. Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah mencari Tetsuya. Dan sekarang itu aku lakukan. Aku mencari ke kamarnya, dan dia ada disana, sedang tidur bersama mama yang duduk sembari menyanyikan lagu nina bobo. Aku sangat bersyukur. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu tanpa aku ketahui, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Shougou sayang. Jaga Tetsuya ya, mama pengen meminta si bajingan itu menandatangani surat perceraian. Shougou tidur saja, biar nanti kalau sudah selesai mama bangunin untuk makan malam" Mama tersenyum kepada ku sembari berdiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Mama mengelus kepalaku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku yakin, sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan itu. Semoga mama tidak dipukuli oleh si bajingan itu.

Sial. Apa yang dia bilang? 'Tidur?' bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat aku tau mama dan papa ingin bertengkar? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat mendengar teriakan mereka berdua, suara benda-benda jatuh, dan suara mama yang menangis?

Aku pengen-sangat pengen tidur. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Demi menjaga Tetsuya.

Aku mulai menyumbatkan kapas ke kedua telinga Tetsuya.

Setelah itu, aku mengganti seragamku dengan baju biasa. Dan sesuai dugaanku, mama dan papa mulai bertengkar. Dengar saja teriakannya, sampai di kamar Tetsuya. Padahal ruang tamu jauh dari kamar Tetsuya. Bagaimana aku tau mereka bertengkar di ruang tamu? Karena ditempat lain gak pernah. Dan sering kali aku pergoki mereka, dan selalu ruang tamu yang menjadi tempatnya.

Kalau sudah begini, sebisa mungkin aku menutup telinga Tetsuya agar tidak mendengar. Segala cara aku lakukan. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur sekarang?

Ah.. sekarang tinggal tunggu dua sampai tiga jam agar mereka selesai.

Oh.. aku belum beritahu kenapa mama sampai mau menceraikan papa ya?

Tapi jangan dibocorkan ya..

Setauku papa itu adalah seorang pemilik bar gelap yang aku tidak tau tempatnya. Tapi, seringkali papa membawa beberapa wanita bahkan pria ke rumahku. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Saat papa membawa temannya kerumah, mama selalu menyuruh ku tidur, mama sekarang tidur di kamar Tetsuya, sama sepertiku.

Tapi pernah sekali aku terbangun saat hari dimana papa membawa teman wanitanya.

Mama sudah tidur di samping Tetsuya. Dan kebetulan aku pengen pipis. Jadinya aku ke kamar mandi didekat kamar papa dan mama dulu, ya.. sangat dulu..

Saat aku di kamar mandi. Dari kamar papa terdengar desahan-desahan erotis yang sudah pasti ketahuan mereka melakukan apa didalam. Hei! Walaupun aku masih kecil, aku juga sudah tau itu ya! Itu pelajaran di SD Yosen! Aku juga gak tau kenapa kita belajar itu padahal masih kelas 4 kebawah.

Saat itu aku tau kenapa mama menyebut papa 'bajingan' ya.. dia memang bajingan.

Mama menceritakan kepadaku bahwa dia pengen cerai dengan papa. Dan sudah satu bulan ini mama meminta papa menandatangani surat cerai itu. Tubuh mama yang rapuh dan lemah mirip dengan tubuh Tetsuya itu sering menjadi sasaran pukul papa saat mama meminta papa menandatangani surat itu.

Papa- tidak, aku tidak akan memanggilnya papa lagi.

Si bajingan itu sudah setuju kalau ingin cerai. Namun, dia memaksa mama untuk memberi hak asuh aku dan Tetsuya padanya. Itu sih yang mama cerita. Kenapa aku sudah mengerti hak-hak segala macam itu? Itu karena, dari dulu, bahkan saat Tetsuya belum lahir. Mama memang sudah jarang bicara dengan papa. Membuat aku sendiri di kamar, karena waktu itu mama sedang hamil Tetsuya, jadinya mama sering tidur di kamar tidur tamu yang sekarang jadi kamar Tetsuya.

Aku sering baca-baca buku, baik itu yang pengetahuan atau sekedar buku cerita dongeng. Hasil dari aku pinjam dengan kakak kelas. Jadinya aku sudah mengetauhi apa yang seharusnya aku tidak tau pada saat aku berumur lima tahun saat itu.

Kupikir, saat si bajingan ingin mengambil hak asuhku dan Tetsuya, dia pengen berubah.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku tau apa tujuannya. Si bajingan ternyata mengambil hak asuhku dan Tetsuya karena pengen membuat aku dan Tetsuya bekerja di bar gelap miliknya.

Sungguh, aku pengen membunuhnya dengan pisau di dapur. Tapi.. ya.. aku masih takut penjara lah! Sekarang kan ada penjara anak-anak.

Lebih baik aku bersabar, demi menjaga mama dan Tetsuya.

Si bajingan itu, sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang kami makan hari ini, kami sedang apa, bahkan ngomong pun tidak pernah. Sekalipun aku dengan bajingan itu ngomong dia akan bicara "Hei, Shougou! Apa kau mau bekerja di barku? Kau dan Tetsuya." sama seperti sekarang ini. "Mau pergi lagi?" Tambahnya.

Tentu saja aku akan pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kamar Tetsuya dan mengunci kamar. Rasanya sangat pengen pergi dari rumah. Tapi, mama tidak bisa keluar rumah, sekalinya keluar rumah, si bajingan itu akan menghadangnya. Benar-benar banjingan!

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya karena aku menutup pintu terlaru keras tadi. Aku tidak menaruh kapas atau apa pun karena mama dan si bajingan tidak bertengkar.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekat ke arahku yang masih terduduk di depan pintu.

"Ne~ _Onii-chan_? _Onii-chan_ kenapa? Tetcuya pengen pipis" Tetsuya memegang selangkangannya dan merapatkan kaki disertai wajah blushing dan rambut yang berantakan karena habis bangun tidur. Sungguh imut, kalau saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, aku akan ajak Tetsuya ke taman dan memamerkan keimutannya disana. Iya.. 'kalau saja..'

Dan gawatnya, si bajingan ada di luar, sedang merokok dan teman lelakinya sedang dikamar tidur sekarang

"Apakah Tetsuya bisa tahan sebentar?" Aku tersenyum saat melihat dia mengangguk pasrah.

"Shou-_nii_, kenapa Tetcuya tidak boleh kelual kamal?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya tetap dengan kaki yang dirapatkan dan tangan di selangkangan tidak lupa wajah merah.

"Karena diluar ada nenek sihir yang jahat! Nanti dia membunuh Tetsuya kalau Tetsuya keluar. Tadi Shou-_nii_ aja lari kesini. Maaf ya.. udah buat Tetsuya bangun" Aku mengelus kepala Tetsuya.

"Yang benal?"

"Iya.." Tetsuya tampak ketakukan ditambah dengan gayanya yang mau pipis. Sangat lucu.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup seperti orang yang keluar. Seketika aku mengintip di jendela yang menghubung ke teras rumah. Aku menemukan si bajingan keluar bersama teman lelakinya sambil sesekali ketawa.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Ayo ke kamar mandi" Aku mengandeng tangan Tetsuya

"Un" Tetsuya mengangguk.

Ya.. hidupku saat itu benar-benar buruk. Sempat terpikir di otakku, aku akan bunuh diri. Tapi hatiku masih tidak bisa meninggalkan mama dan Tetsuya

.

Dan keajaiban pun tiba.

Dengan adanya lelaki disamping si bajingan. Dia bilang "Aku menyetujui, kalau kau pengen cerai denganku, Kuroko Karuna. Aku juga tidak memaksa hak asuh Shougou dan Tetsuya. Cepat pergi dari sini" dia memberi surat cerai yang telah ditandatangani.

Dapat dipastikan dia sudah memilih lelaki itu.

Sekarang kami mengganti marga, mengikuti marga mama.

Aku sangat bahagia. Kami pergi dari rumah saat Tetsuya sedang tidur agar dia tidak binggung saat melihat tidak ada 'orang' itu lagi. Tetsuya memang sudah dibiasakan sejak kecil jarang keluar kamar. Bahkan saat melihat si bajingan, dan menanyakan dia siapa, mama menjawab sambil tersenyum "Dia adalah orang yang tinggal di sini Tetsuya, kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia orang jahat loh"

Dan Tetsuya pun percaya dan mengganggap dia hanya orang yang tinggal disini. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berbicara dengan si bajingan. Karena setiap aku sekolah, mama yang menjaga Tetsuya, dan saat aku pulang itulah saatnya mama meminta si bajingan menandatangani surat cerai itu.

Namun, sekarang semua itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Kami sangat bahagia setelah lepas dari rumah itu, kami mengontrak rumah yang fasilitasnya seadanya. Bersyukur mama menabung saat dengan si bajingan, jadinya bisa mengontrak rumah yang layak pakai.

Ya.. sangat bahagia..

Sampai saat itu tiba..

Sampai dia datang kekehidupanku

Sampai dia tidak mau menerimaku

.

Setelah satu bulan keluar dari rumah si bajingan.

Mama menikah lagi.

Kami tinggal dirumah 'dia'. Hidup kami jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada si bajingan itu. Kalau perlu dia mati saja.

Memang dia tidak kasar seperti si bajingan. Memang dia baik, tapi dia baik hanya dengan Tetsuya.

Aku curiga, sangat curiga.

Jika tidak ada Tetsuya, hanya aku sendiri. Dia akan bersikap dingin. Seakan-akan dia tidak mengenalku. Jika ada Tetsuya, sikapnya berubah menjadi sangat beda. Akan lebih perhatian, banyak senyum, menjadi penyayang, dan sifat baik lainnya.

Pada hari ke 10 aku, mama dan Tetsuya tinggal di rumahnya. Aku mendengar dia berteriak. Entah kepada siapa. Dengan samar aku dengar 'Aku tidak membutuhkan dia!' dan suara benda-benda jatuh lainnya. Kini aku merasa deja vu. Kejadian ini mirip dengan kejadian di rumah si bajingan itu. Apakah dia sama dengan si bajingan? Ah... tapi sudah malam... aku tidur di samping Tetsuya, tentu saja dengan menyumbat kedua telinganya, persis seperti di rumah si bajingan. Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka berdua teriak, tapi akhirnya aku tertidur juga.

Esoknya, saat dia dan Tetsuya sedang pergi jalan-jalan ke taman.

Mama dan aku makan siang di rumah. Aku bertekad mentanyakan apa maksud sikap dia padaku dan kejadian tadi malam.

Saat aku bertanya, mama menjawab dengan suara pelan, hampir menangis "Shougou, jangan marah jika mama memberitahu kebenarannya. Sebenarnya... Tetsuya bukan anak si bajingan itu, Tetsuya anak dari suami baru mama yang sekarang... sedangkan kamu anak dari si bajingan"

Aku tertegun..

Apa katanya?

Ternyata mama sama dengan si bajingan. Sama-sama mengambil langkah duluan.

"Tapi, mama menyayangi kalian berdua... dia tidak mau merawat Shougou, makanya dia memprotes tadi malam, tapi tidak sampai memukul kok. Mama tetap mempertahankan Shougou. Kalau Shougou tidak mau tinggal bersamanya, mama akan minta cerai dengannya" Mama memelukku dengan erat.

Aku tau mama kini tersiksa, pria yang dicintainya tidak mengakui anak sulungnnya.

Aku pun membalas pelukan mama dan bilang "Tidak apa ma, mama tidak perlu cerai dengannya. Biar Shougou yang menyelesaikannya"

Mama tampak kaget. "Shougou, jangan buat tindakan gegabah ya" Ucapnya.

Heh? Sayang sekali mamaku sayang~ aku sudah merencanakannya~

Naluri seorang ibu ternyata sangat kuat _nee_~

"Aku titip Tetsuya" Bisikku

Mama tampak bingung "Shougou?"

"Ah! Shougou ke kamar dulu ya.. Shougou sudah selesai makannya" Aku tersenyum sembari berjalan ke kamar.

"_Ha'i_" Mama berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Malamnya.

Tetsuya sudah pulang, dan sekarang sedang bermain puzzle di atas kasur.

Aku menyiapkan barang-barangku seperlunya.

Ya.. aku sudah menguatkan nekad ku untuk kabur dari rumah.

Dari pada aku menyusahkan mama dan dia, mending keluar dari rumah.

Lagi pula Tetsuya dan mama sudah aman ditangan dia. Asal dia tidak menjadi seperti si bajingan.

Aku tetap tidak bisa pergi tanpa pamit dengan Tetsuya. Jadi, aku akan kabur besok, pagi-pagi sekali, setelah Tetsuya ini aku akan puas-puasin main dengan Tetsuya.

Aku mendekat ke arah Tetsuya, duduk di hadapannya, ikut memilih potongan puzzle yang pas dengan tempatnya.

"Tetsuya?" Aku memulai obrolan dengan Tetsuya.

"Hm..? Ada apa Shou-_nii_?" Tetsuya memandangku.

"_Nii-chan_ akan pergi dari rumah, hanya jalan-jalan tapi akan lama pulang. Jadi Tetsuya dirumah nanti sama papa dan mama ya?" Aku memasang senyum palsu sembari mengelus rambut Tetsuya.

"Eh..? Tetcuya pengen ikut.." Tetsuya mulai menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Tapi.. _Shou-nii_ jalan-jalannya jauh loh? Nanti Tetsuya capek" Aku harus mencari alasan agar Tetsuya tidak ikut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetcuya akan ikut kok _nii-chan_" Sial.. manik biru mudanya itu sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

"Baiklah.. tapi Tetsuya harus tidur sekarang" Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa membawanya. Aku akan meninggalkannya saat pagi nanti.

"Un" Tetsuya mengangguk dan tidur dengan imutnya.

Aku menulis satu kalimat di secarik kertas dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar di sudut ruangan.

"Aku pergi, tolong jangan cari aku.

Tertanda

Kuroko Shougou"

Ah iya, kami tidak mengganti marga kami. Lagian dia tidak memaksa untuk mengganti marga, namun mama mengganti marganya menjadi "Haizaki".

.

Paginya, jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 AM.

Aku keluar dari rumah, sialnya saat membuka pintu. Pintu menimbulkan suara dan menyebabkan Tetsuya bangun.

Aku lupa jika pintu memiliki bunyi seperti itu!

"_Ale_? Shou-_nii_? Kau ingin perlgi? Tetcuya ikut" Tetsuya mengucek matanya.

"Tapi.. Tetsuya" Aku masih tidak bisa membawanya.

Aku melihat tanda-tanda Tetsuya ingin nangis. Gawat! Satu rumah bisa kedengaran ini!

Aku pun terpaksa membawanya "Baiklah, Tetsuya ikut Shou-_nii_"

Raut wajah Tetsuya berubah menjadi senang. Aku tidak bisa menyiapkan baju Tetsuya lagi. Jadi aku gantikan dia baju yang sembarang ku ambil di lemari.

Aku dan Tetsuya ke teras rumah, dengan pelan-pelan pastinya.

Di teras rumah, aku menyuruh Tetsuya menunggu di depan pagar. Karena aku ingin mengecek suasana setempat.

Setelah selesai mengecek setempat, aku ingin mengajak Tetsuya kabur dan aku kembali ke depan pagar rumah dia.

Tapi, aku tidak menemukan Tetsuya disana.

Tetsuya hilang! Argghh, bodohnya aku menyuruh dia menunggu di depan rumah! Hawa keberadaannya tipis lagi!

Tapi aku tetap gak bisa disini! Aku harus pergi!

* * *

.

**~Normal POV~**

.

"Ah.. Shou-_nii_, Tetcuya dimana?" Tetsuya masih berlari dengan kecepatan pelan.

Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu Tetsuya pergi dari rumah karena melihat kelinci, binatang kesukaannya. Tetsuya mengejar kelinci itu hingga ia tersesat.

"Shou-_nii_" Panggilnya mulai melemah.

BRUK!

Tetsuya menabrak kaki seseorang.

Tetsuya terjatuh dan melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi.

Rambut merah, mata hetero merah-kuning, membawa air minera, handuk di lingkarkan di leher. Mungkin sedang olahraga.

"Ano.. Maafkan Tetcuya" Tetsuya membungkuk.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa kok. Tetcuya? Namamu Tetsuya?" Diketahui namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Iya.." Tetsuya masih membungkuk.

"Kau tersesat?" Akashi menjongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan Tetsuya.

"Un! Iya,..." Tetsuya memandang Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Itu namaku" Akashi tersenyum.

"Iya, Akashi-_nii_" Tetsuya ikut tersenyum.

"Mau ikut kerumahku sampai kau ketemu orangtuamu? Panggil aku Sei-nii aja" Akashi mengelus rambut Tetsuya.

"Apakah Tetcuya tidak melepotkan Sei-_nii_?" Tetsuya bertanya, takut-takut merepotkan Akashi.

"Tidak kok. Jadi, mau ikut aku?" Akashi berdiri.

"Un" Tetsuya mengangguk

"Ah, tapi kita ke satpam setempat dulu dan mencari orangtuamu disekitar sini dulu" Akashi mengendong Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, Sei-_nii_"

* * *

.

**~Shougou POV~**

.

Sudah satu hari aku keluar dari rumah.

Aku tidur di rumah temanku, Himuro Tatsuya. Hari ini aku ingin keluar untuk mencari Tetsuya yang menghilang kemarin. Semoga dia tidak diapa-apain oleh orang-orang jahat.

"Tatsuya! Aku keluar ya! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!" Aku mengambil perlengkapanku dan bersiap-siap keluar dari rumah Tatsuya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan ya. Kalau masih belum ketemu nanti kesini saja" Balasnya dengan tersenyum.

Himuro Tatsuya, dia baik, hatinya sepertinya mempunyai naluri keibuan yang membuat aku nyaman didekatnya.

Aku berjalan di jalan-jalan besar. Sudah berjam-jam tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Dan tanpa sadar aku menangis. Ah.. tidak-tidak aku ini kuat. Saat bersama si bajingan aja aku kuat kok. Aku menghapus air mataku.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat rambut berwarna biru muda, dan er.. rambut warna-warni berjalan ke arah toko baju.

Aku mengikuti kelompok itu. Dan tampaknya kelompok itu berpisah saat sampai di depan toko.

Aku harus cari salah satu dari mereka. Aku berlari dan tiba-tiba didepanku ada seseorang berambut hijau dan aku menabraknya. Tak salah lagi dia pasti salah satu dari kelompok itu.

Aku menyuarakan seolah-olah aku protes "Hei... kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong"

Dan dia membalas "Maaf-_nodayo_"

Nampak dia akan pergi. Tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja. Aku menahan tangannya.

Orang itu kembali bertanya "Ada apa-_nanodayo_?"

Pfftt- hei! Apa itu –nanodayo?

Wahahaha! Baru pertama kali aku mendengar yang seperti itu!

Dunia luar memang menarik.

Aku pun membalas "-_nanodayo_? Hahahaha.. Apa-apaan itu? Dasar orang aneh berambut lumut"

Benar-benar lucu orang itu. Aku melepaskan tangannya.

Eh?! Kok air mataku jatuh?! Kok?

Aku tidak menginginkannya loh!

Hei, air mata, kau kenapa jatuh?

Tch! Rasanya percuma.

Orang itu mengelus punggungku dan bertanya "Ada apa?"

Pfftt! Rupanya dia menghilangkan –_nanodayo_ anehnya.

Eh? Tapi kenapa aku menangis sedangkan di hati aku tertawa?

Aku harus bohong!

"Aku kelihangan adikku dan orang tuaku meninggal"

Sipp! Berjalan lancar!

Orang itu membelikanku beberapa baju dan beberapa baju yang lebih kecil dari punyaku, entah untuk apa.

Aku dibawa menuju suatu tempat.. orang warna warni itu. Mungkin mereka sudah janjian.

Dan mereka mengobrol singkat.

Saat aku mendengar si kuning berbicara "Midorima-_cchi_, itu siapa-_ssu_? Kok jelek-ganteng-imut(?) gitu?"

Sepertinya itu mengarah padaku..

Sialan kau kuning.

"He.. Kau si pirang, apa kau bilang? Aku ini ganteng dan imut doang gak pakai jelek" Balasku

"Shougou-_nii?_"

Aku mendengar suara Tetsuya!

Aku langsung menghadap ke arah anak biru muda yang digendong oleh pemuda berambut merah.

Akhirnya aku menemukan Tetsuya dan bersama orang yang gak berbahaya. Mungkin sedikit gila dan absurd saja.

.

**~~~Flashback End~~~**

.

* * *

Akashi tertegun mendengar kisah Shougou dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Tetsuya.

Dilapnya tubuh Shougou yang basah dengan handuk.

"Shougou, aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, kecuali jika tedesak" Ucap Akashi setelah yakin Shougou kering.

"Hilangkan kata kecuali itu, Sei-_nii_" Shougou melangkah keluar dari bathtub dengan handuk melilit di tubuhnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau terdesak aku akan memberitahunya" Akashi tampaknya ingin menghibur Shougou yang kisahnya kelam itu. Tapi tidak dengan mengerjai abu-abu _tsundere_ itu kali.

"Sei-_niiiii_! Awas kau!"

Dan berakhirlah kejar-kejaran antara keduanya di dalam kamar mandi yang sangat tidak elit.

.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

.

**A/N :**

Ah~~ Akhirnya update, setelah lama gak update~

Saya sibuk –ngegame, urus rp di grup, de el el- sih hehehehe*digebuk*

Saya gak tau, genrenya perlu dirubah gak ya? :v

Tapi, YANG PENTING UDAH MASUK PLOOOTT! *dibuang*

Ini saya ketik malam. Sampai saya begadang dan selesai jam 2.21 pagi *curhat ceritanya*

Karena mulai masuk plot makanya humornya dikurangi. Sebenarnya emang dari awal gak lucu sih.. *ikut aomine bertapa di dinding*

Untuk sekolah Shougou, dia liburan kok, kelas dua sih udah selesai(?) dijalanin(?) jadi nanti masuk liburan dia kelas 3 dan sekolah di SD Teikou bukan SD Yosen lagi.

Semoga memuaskan ya ^^

Kalau gak memuaskan silahkan pukul saya *pasrah*. Tapi entah kania-chan bolehkan atau gak hehehehe (Kania : woi, jangan bawa gue napa)

* * *

**_Special Thanks for :_**

**Kicchin a.k.a Golden Eye Lashes**

**.**

**Kania-chan a.k.a Kazuna Yuka**

**.**

**Mereka yang jadi koreksi untuk fic chapter ini ^^**

**Sejenis(?) Beta reader gitu deh ^^**

**CoretwalaupuncumadiawalCoret**

* * *

Terima kasih juga yang mendukung saya~ *nangis terharu*

Yah.. seperti biasa(?) gak tau mau ngomong apa jadi.. ya..

BYE~~ *dihajar seRT*

.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow**_**, re-**_**quest**_** dan **_**review.**_

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**, kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa~**


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Hard_ © Akaike

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya x Haizaki Shougou

**Ranting :** T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Lumayan OOC(?), **Child!Kuroko, Child!Haizaki**, humor garing , bahasa sesuka author, dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Summary :**

Semua bermula dari sang kapten. Sehingga membuat GoM harus merasakan kesusahan ibu saat menjaga anaknya. **CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! **/ "Mending aku naik peluncuran!" / "Makoto-_nii_! Untung Makoto-_nii_ datang! Aku hampir di _rape_" / "Daiki, cepat naik! Mau sampai kapan kau seperti orang pinggiran begitu?"/ "Un! Itu mobil papa!" / Warn Inside. RnR?

**Silahkan klik back jika tidak suka nee~**

**~~~Happy Reading~~~~**

* * *

.

.

Dan berakhirlah kejar-kejaran antara keduanya di dalam kamar mandi yang sangat tidak elit.

.

.

"Gak!"

Shougou melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sembari mengembungkan pipi tembemnya. Dia tidak mau memandang Aomine yang sedari tadi membujuknya untuk keluar.

Tidak. Bukannya Shougou lagi ngambek dan tidak mau keluar dari kulkas seperti kejadian yang lalu lalu. Tapi sekarang mereka berencana keluar untuk sekedar mencari hiburan, apalagi Akashi yang seperti tertohok satu jarum di dengkulnya setelah mendengar cerita Tetsuya-nya yang disalurkan lewat Shougou beberapa jam lalu.

Dan, saat semuanya bersiap keluar –bahkan Kise udah berdandan badai- Shougou tidak mau ikut mereka keluar dikarenakan ...

Dikarenakan masalah yang ada pada Aomine.

Dan Aominelah yang bertugas membujuknya untuk ikut keluar karena dia yang paling buluk dari yang tidak buluk.

"Ayolah. Akashi dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu, Tetsu juga ikut kok" Bujuk Aomine lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gak! Biarkan aku sendiri disini!" Shougou tetap tidak ingin ikut, dia berniat masuk ke kolong kasurnya. Namun, Aomine sudah menahannya sebelum dia sempat memasukkan tubuh kecilnya ke dalam kolong kasur kamarnya.

"Jangan masuk ke sana lagi dan tolonglah ikut denganku, aku akan membelikanmu _barbie_" Mohon Aomine dengan muka memohon kepada Shougou. Tapi bagi kita itu muka yang geliks habis.

"Hah?! _Barbie_?! Tambah gak mau!" Shougou menjauh dari tempat Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Om pedo! Pasti umurmu udah 30 tahun kan? Jangan bohongi aku!" Tambah Shougou.

"Gak mau _barbie_? Padahal ku kira anak kecil suka barbie. Dan aku masih muda! SMP pula!" Aomine menampilkan muka garang terbaik yang dia punya. Tapi bagi Shougou itu muka yang memaksa dia untuk di raep.

"Pokoknya gak mau!" Shougou bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Ah! Kalau bukan gara-gara Akashi aku tidak akan mau juga!" Aomine juga ikut ngambek. Dia menaiki peluncuran plastik yang dibeli Akashi untuk Tetsuya.

"Mending aku naik peluncuran!" Tambah Aomine.

Seketika..

SYUUUT

Peluncuran plastik yang dibeli Akashi penyet. Padahal itu plastik padat, tapi dengan bodohnya Aomine mencari selang buat meniupnya ulang.

"Aomine! Bagaimana dengan Shougou?" Terdengar suara Hanamiya dari luar. Buru-buru Aomine menyembunyikan peluncuran penyet coretbakarcoret tadi kebawah kolong kasur dengan menendangnya bagai pesepak bola handal dribble(?).

"Dia tetap tidak mau!" Balas Aomine.

Hanamiya membuka pintu kamar yang (sekarang) dipakai Shougou.

"Shougou! Ayo kita pergi!" Hanamiya berjalan ke arah kasur yang didalam selimutnya berisi Shougou yang meringkuk.

Shougou segera berlari kearah Hanamiya dan memeluknya.

"Makoto-_nii_! Untung Makoto-_nii_ datang! Aku hampir di _rape_"

"Hah?! Mana ada!" Bantah Aomine.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" Hanamiya keingat gunting Akashi yang dengan mesumnya ingin mencium Hanamiya.

"Baik" Ucap Shougou.

"Loh?! Kok langsung setuju? Kok sama aku gak mau?" Protes Aomine. Dia merasa tidak adil.

"Aku takut di raep" Shougou memasang wajah polosnya yang gak polos.

Seketika Aomine pundung sejadi jadinya di pojokan dan menangis karena dia berbeda.

"Mamak.. Kenapa aku buluk?!" Teriaknya di pojokan. Tiba-tiba muncul mama Aomine dari langit dan menampar Aomine.

"Dari pada aku beri kau nama Daki?! Syukuri apa yang ada~ hidup adalah anugrah~" Setelah konser _absurd_ yang mendadak itu mama Aomine menghilang dan Aomine makin buluk dengan bersujud di lantai penuh daki yang rontok dari badan Aomine karena di tampar mamanya.

Shougou sudah pergi ke tempat kendaraan yang akan membawa dia pergi dan melupakan semuanya tentang rumah ini (Baca : mobil). Hanamiya menyusul dengan Aomine yang diseret mirip tuan dan binatang peliharaannya.

"Shou-_nii _lama cekali" Tetsuya tampak tidak sabar untuk pergi. Melirik Shougou datang, dia langsung memeluk Shougou.

"Tadi Shou-_nii_ lagi mempertahankan hidup Shou-_nii_" Shougou mengusap rambut Tetsuya lembut.

Tetsuya melongarkan pelukan dan memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" Ajak Shougou.

"Huh! Padahal Shougou-_cchi_ yang lama-_ssu_!" Cibir Kise. Beberapa detik kemudian, _lucky item_ Midorima mendarat di kepala Kise.

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu-_nanodayo_"

Akashi memandang Aomine yang masih ber_pose_ layaknya bintang redup di kebun binatang (Baca : Berbaringan di lantai rumah Akashi).

"Daiki, cepat naik! Mau sampai kapan kau seperti orang pinggiran begitu?"

Glek!

Aomine segera menaikki mobil Akashi dan mobil pun melaju ketika semua sudah didalam. Tentu disupir oleh sang Titan kesayangan yang ternyata bisa nyupir dan tidak ketinggalan nyemil- disuapi sama Midorima yang lagi ngoceh gak jelas.

Perjalanan berjalan lancar karena Murasakibara. Sempat sih tadi mau kena senggol kucing, tapi karena mobilnya gak tau cara nyenggolnya jadi kucingnya keburu lari deh. Terus ketemu ular, karena Murasakibara lagi ngeliat ekstrak kulit durian menjadi snack idaman dia pun sengaja melintasi ular tadi dan sekarang ular tersebut lagi dilelang sebagai keajaiban dunia _absurd_ yaitu 'ular setengah gepeng'.

Dan sekarang mereka tiba di suatu restoran, berniat makan sebelum sang Titan meminta makan.

"Aku diet-_ssu,_ gak mau makan" Kata Kise tiba-tiba saat semuanya lagi urusin Tetsuya yang minta susu.

"Ya udah, gak usah makan, sana telpon Mibuchi temennya Hanamiya buat nemenin kamu belanja di toko baju dekat sini" Sahut Aomine yang di benarkan oleh semua orang disana.

"Hidoii-_ssu_, aku gak mau belanja-_ssu_! Kupikir kalian akan memberi tugas menjaga Tetsuya-_cchi_ kepada ku-_ssu_" Kise menangis bombay, membuat seluruh _fans_nya di restoran menjadi histeris dan menyebabkan Akashi membeli perusahaan restorannya buat menenangkan seluruh pengunjung yang ada. Oke, _Author_ yang berlebihan.

"Ryouta, jika kau tidak ingin makan, silahkan ajak Makoto dan Shougou keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Mereka juga tidak ingin makan" Akashi memindahkan Tetsuya kepangkuannya dan dipeluk setelah itu, seakan takut memberikan Tetsuya kepada yang lain.

"Hee?! Hanamiya? Aku tidak mau-ssu!" Rengek Kise sembari memeluk Shougou.

"Sama Shougou-cchi saja-ssu" Lanjutnya.

"Ryouta.." Akashi telah mengunakan nada yang paling seram menurutnya dan tentu Kise juga takut.

Kise menarik Hanamiya yang lagi beradu mulut bersama Aomine karena masalah Kise tidak menambah _suffix_ '-_cchi_' di belakang nama Hanamiya barusan.

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar.

"Cih.. kenapa kita makan di restorant ini sih?" Protes Hanamiya, yang pasti setelah memastikan Akashi tidak mendengar.

"Sei-_nii_ yang milih, aku juga gak suka" Shougou berjalan disamping Kise yang dari tadi melirik berbagai jenis pakaian.

"Kita pergi ke toko di sebrang sana saja-_ssu_!" Kise menunjuk sebuah toko di sebrang jalan.

"Kau pasti mau melihat-lihat baju di sana kan?" Tebak Hanamiya yang sudah pasti benar.

"Iya! Aku mau membeli baju untuk Tetsuya-_cchi_ dan Shougou-_cchi_-_ssu_! Shougou-_cchi_ mau kan?" Kise berjongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan Shougou, kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Shougou dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Terserah" Shougou mengalihkan mukanya ke jalanan raya yang memisahkan tempatnya dengan toko.

"Kita harus nyebrang?" Tanya Shougou kepada Kise.

Kise tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shougou. Dia menjawab sembari menggendong Shougou "Iya-_ssu_! Kalau gak nyebrang gimana kita mau kesana?".

"Biarkan aku turun!" Shougou memberontak, tidak mau digendong oleh Kise.

Kise menahan Shougou.

"Nanti kau kena tabrak loh. Kalau digandeng aku tidak mau menjagamu dengan berjalan di paling belakang" Hanamiya ternyata peduli walaupun _Tsundere_ akut.

Shougou tetap memberontak, dia mengigit pundak Kise dan turun dari gendongan Kise. Dia berlari ke jalanan namun ditahan Hanamiya.

"Nanti kau kena tabrak!" Bentak Hanamiya.

"Biarin! Tidak ada yang peduli dengan ku lagi kok!" Balas Shougou.

...

...

Ups.

Dia keceplosan. Dia baru ingat, yang dia hanya bercerita kepada Akashi.

"Shougou-_cchi_?" Kise mendekat ke tempat Shougou.

"Eh? Tidak kok" Shougou menunduk. Menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

Kise menggendong Shougou lagi, kali ini Shougou tidak memberontak.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita cari baju untukmu-_ssu_!" Kise, Hanamiya dan Shougou yang dipelukan Kise menyebrang untuk memborong baju yang tentunya bukan diskon.

Lain halnya dengan Kise yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Shougou tadi, Hanamiya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Shougou. Namun dia mengesampingkan hal itu, karena didepan matanya sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang menurut dia sangat tidak enak dipandang (Baca: Baju warna-warni). Jadi dimulailah pertualangan dia menahan ketidak sukaannya demi mengikuti si model cengeng dan si anak tidak jelas calon _Tsundere_ atau _Yandere_.

Selesai belanja atau istilah inggrisnya _shopping_, Kise dkk pun kembali ke tempat Akashi dkk. Mereka masih mau hidup lah. Kalau membuat Akashi menunggu bisa-bisa Hanamiya menjadi baik hati, suka menolong dan rajin menabung, kan serem banget tuh.

Akashi yang melihat Kise dkk menghampirinya yang sedang menunggu di depan restorant langsung 'menyapa'nya.

"Ryouta dan Makoto, kalian telat 3 detik. Tenang, masih ada toleransi 10 detik"

"Shougou kok gak dihitung?!" Marah Hanamiya tidak terima. Akashi melanjutkan permainannya dengan Tetsuya alias pura-pura gak denger.

"Eh, aku ketemu _game center_ loh disana! Ayo kita kesana-_ssu_!" Ajak Kise (kelewat) semangat. Melupakan kegugupannya tadi. Padahal udah keringat panas tuh disekujur badannya.

"Males ah" Sahut Aomine sembari mengorek-ngorek kuping untuk mencari kotoran yang ada disana. Maklum lah, telinga kan gak bisa pup sendiri.

"Kraus... boleh... kraus.." Murasakibara jelas ikut. Perut kenyang semua lancar.

Melihat Tetsuya yang semangat ria setelah mendengar ajakan Kisse, Akashi pun tidak jadi menolak. Dan pastinya sudah tertebak selanjutnya.

Tidak usah dijelaskan lagi apa yang mereka lakukan di _game center_, sudah pasti bermain. Dan yang terutama pasti bermain basket.

Betapa memalukannya mereka, selama berjam-jam berdiri di sekitar tempat permainan basket, berteriak jika menang ataupun kalah, melempar-lempar bola basket yang seharusnya masuk ke ring, namun di lempar ke muka lawan main. Hal itu membuat Shougou dan orang (sedikit) waras lainnya risih dan mencari tempat bermain lain.

Namun, Shougou hanya berdiri di jendela yang tembus pandang ke luar _game center_ dan jalanan raya sana. Ditatapnya mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang. Ya, dia galau... bukan karena tadi mau di _rape_ Aomine, tapi karena teringat kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun dia membenci si bajingan, tapi hati anak tentu tidak bisa terpisah dari hati orang tua. Dia memikirkan sedang apa orang tuanya saat ini. Ya, Shougou adalah salah satu anak dari sekain banyak anak yang harus merasakan pahitnya hidup di usia mudanya.

Merasa ada yang tidak asing, mata pun menatap tajam ke jalanan raya. Dia yakin dia melihat mobil papanya tadi melaju di jalan raya sana. Bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya terletak pada jendela yang terbuka, dan dia melihat sosok mamanya disana. Tidak mungkin kan mama mencuri mobil papanya?

Matanya tetap menatap dengan teliti mobil itu. Tak sengaja mamanya bertatapan dengan Shougou walaupun sekilas. Hingga..

Hingga.. Shougou membulatkan matanya dan menitikan air mata pertamanya setelah lama tidak menangis.

"BODOH! SEMUA BODOH!" Shougou tiba-tiba berteriak membuat orang sekitarnya memandangnya heran. GoM yang panik langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Shougou-cchi?!" Kise memegang bahu Shougou.

"Akh! Mobil papa!" Kata Tetsuya sembari menunjuk ke arah jalan raya.

"Papa?" Ulang Akashi.

"Un!" Angguk Tetsuya.

Mereka melirik ke arah yang di tunjuk Tetsuya tadi.

Glek.

"Yang itu-nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima hati-hati.

"Un! Itu mobil papa!" Ulang Tetsuya.

... hening... tidak ada yang bicara...

Shougou masih menangis dan Tetsuya yang dengan semangat melihat ke arah mobil papanya yang telah hancur karena menabrak pohon besar dan orang-orang yang berkerumunan di sekitar sana.

"Mereka bodoh—hiks—kenapa mengerem secara mendadak?! –hiks—" Shougou meringkuk di sela sela pelukan Kise yang menguat.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya. Semua disampaikan dengan gerak gerik tubuh mereka yang mengundang tanda tanya besar dari Tetsuya dan orang sekitarnya.

**.**

**~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**

**.**

**A/N :**

Busyet, ini gue nulis apaan coba? Setelah lama berhenti di tengah jalan dan di lanjut, itu pun gaje...

Ah.. mohon maaf para reader, saya hiatus gak bilang-bilang :v bukan hiatus juga sih, tepatnya kena WB saat nulis tengahnya, dan dapat ide itu pun jelek. Tapi lebih baik dari pada ide sebelumnya :3

Silahkan hajar saya soalnya ini gak memuaskan.

Oh iya.. untuk Nijimura mungkin keluarnya di panti asuhan nanti.. atau mungkin di sekuel kalau ada sekuel, tapi gak niat bikin sekuel sih *plak*

Untuk yang reviewnya belum saya balas, maaf ya.. lupa yang udah balas sama belum :''v akhir-akhir ini saya pelupa *gak ditanya* Tapi intinya makasih aja buat udah baca fic gaje ini, maklumlah author newbie :'')

Sebenarnya merasa bersalah sih updatenya makin lama aja, di hajar temen di sekolah lagi.. mana nih keyboard gak bisa diajak kerja sama spasinya *malah curhat*

Semoga memuaskan ya.. kalau gak memuaskan ya dipuas puasin *kabur*

Oke lah, segini aja ya :3 *apaan ini*

.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow**_**, re-**_**quest**_** dan **_**review.**_

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**, kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa~**


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Hard_ © Akaike

**Pair :** GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya x Haizaki Shougou

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Humor, Family &amp; FriendShip

**Warning :** Lumayan OOC(?), **Child!Kuroko, Child!Haizaki**, humor garing , bahasa sesuka author, dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Summary :**

Semua bermula dari sang kapten. Sehingga membuat GoM harus merasakan kesusahan ibu saat menjaga anaknya. **CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! **/ "SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK!" / "KENAPA AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI?! SIALAN!" /"Aaaa~ Aku kangen Tetsuya-cchi-ssu~" / Warn Inside. RnR?

**Silahkan klik back jika tidak suka nee~**

**.**

**~~~Happy Reading~~~~**

.

.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya. Semua disampaikan dengan gerak gerik tubuh mereka yang mengundang tanda tanya besar dari Tetsuya dan orang sekitarnya.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Terlihat Tetsuya yang sedang bermain bersama mainannya dengan semangat di kamar Akashi. Namun, tidak untuk Shougou. Dia tidak semangat sama sekali. Seseorang datang ke tempatnya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Sudahlah Shougou-_cchi,_ jangan sedih-_ssu_" Ucap seseorang itu, berusaha menghibur Shougou.

"Aku tidak sedih, Ryou-_nii_. Aku hanya berpikir kenapa mereka bodoh seperti itu" Kemudian ia melihat kearah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum kearah Akashi.

"Itu yang namanya sedih-_ssu_" Kise duduk disebelah Shougou. Menatap Shougou dalam, turut bersimpati padanya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK!"

Satu teriakan tadi cukup untuk membuat seisi ruangan melirik kearah asal suara. Tetsuya berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah Shougou. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi, namun ia tau abangnya saat ini perlu dihibur. Setelah Aomine coretmembersihkancoret memindahkan Kise yang telah beku ke tempat yang lebih aman, Tetsuya yang duduk di sebelah Shougou, menggantikan Kise.

"Shou-_nii_" Panggil Tetsuya dan memegang tangan Shougou. Shougou yang tadinya juga kaget akan teriakannya sendiri langsung memeluk Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya.." Lirihnya kecil sembari menghapus air mata yang turun melewati pipinya.

Sementara itu, kawanan lainnya yang tengah berkumpul di sudut ruangan mulai melakukan diskusi yang memperdebatkan masalah ini.

"Bukankah ini gawat-_nodayo_?" Tanya sang wakil ketua di kawanan itu sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ya! Sangat gawat! Kise sampai mati, hiks hiks" –Hentikan itu Daki, Kise belum mati—

"Shougou sudah begitu sejak kejadian seminggu lalu" Perkataan Akashi itu membuat tangisan Daki semakin menjadi jadi.

"Kita harus ngapain nih~?" Murasakibara juga ikut berpartisipasi.

Hanamiya yang tidak tertarik bergabung hanya menguap karena bosan.

"Kita harus hibur dia-_nanodayo_" Dan pernyataan sang wakil ketua kawanan itu pun disetujui oleh semua pihak di kawanan coretgilacoret itu.

**-Percobaan pertama—**

"Ne~ Shougou-chaan~ bagaimana kalau kita keluar makan? Aku akan mentraktirmu~" Dengan nada manja orang 'itu' mengajak Shougou.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Makoto-_nii_"

.

.

.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI?! SIALAN!" Hanamiya berjalan keluar dari kamar Akashi dengan aura suram yang luar biasa.

-Diam-diam Midorima menjawab "Masih untung tidak dipakaikan baju maid oleh Akashi-_nanodayo_"

**-Percobaan kedua-**

Murasakibara menatap Shougou tajam "Shou-_chin_, aku akan menghancurkanmu"

"Aku tidak peduli"

-Kise yang telah bangkit meneriaki Murasakibara dengan suara yang putus asa "Itu bukan menghibur Murasakibara-_cchiiii_"

Murasakibara hanya berjalan kearah Kise dan dengan polosnya menjawab "Tapi, Aka-_chin _memberitauku 'Katakan apa yang menurutmu paling bagus untuk di katakan'"

"Bukan itu maksudnya-_ssuuuu_, _mou_!"

**-Percobaan ketiga—**

"Yosh! Giliran aku! Hei, Shougou.. bagaimana kalau kita main basket sekarang?" Ajak Aomine semangat.

"Rencana yang bagus Aomine-_cchi_" Kagum Kise dibalik layar.

Shougou melirik kearah Aomine. Ini pertama kalinya Shougou melalukan pergerakan. GoM pun tampaknya sangat mengharapkan Aomine. Shougou mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Oh, Kise sudah menangis bahagia melihat Aomine berhasil membujuk Shougou.

"Apa kau bodoh, Daki-_nii_? Diluar sedang hujan! Dan banyak lumpur yang masuk karena got disamping sedang dibersihkan!"

"Ah, benar juga" Ucap Akashi.

Seketika, semuanya pun menghajar Aomine tanpa belas kasihan.

.

Berpikir akan ada percobaan keempat dan lainnya?

Tidak akan ada, karena Akashi sudah menyadari anak buahnya tidak ada yang beres semua, dan tentunya tidak akan berhasil membujuk Shougou. Ingin rasanya ia yang membujuk, tapi ia tau pasti ia juga tidak akan mampu. Karena emang sudah ditakdirkan tidak mampu. –Maaf, sedang perbaikan—

"Satu-satunya cara adalah Tetsuya, kita tidak akan mampu menghiburnya. Aku menyadari itu" Dan dengan itu mereka berhenti melakukan percobaan dan hanya menunggu Tetsuya berhasil menghibur Shougou.

-Sebentar—

Psst "Kok Akashi-_cchi_ begitu ya?" Psst

Psst "Mungkin _Oreshi_ sudah balik-_nanodayo_" Psst

Psst "Iya tuh" Psst

.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Senyum indah Akashi pun sudah terukir di wajahnya yang mulus.

'Dia pasti belum balik!' Teriak masing masing hati yang malang itu.

"Um.. Sei-_nii_? Kenapa Tetsuya halus menghibul Shou-_nii_?" Mata besar nan lucu tersebut memandang Akashi dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Alasannya Tetsuya tidak boleh tau, tapi pasti Tetsuya tidak mau melihat Shougou seperti itu terus kan?"

"Un!" Angguk Tetsuya cepat.

"Nah, makanya harus Tetsuya hibur" Akashi senyum dengan bangganya dan menaruh harapan kepada Tetsuya.

"_Ha'i_.. Tetsuya akan menghibul Shou-nii" Tetsuya pun berjalan kearah Shougou yang masih menyendiri di pojokan ruangan.

GoM hanya menanti dengan sabar, dan berusaha melakukan sikap yang sewajarnya agar tidak menarik perhatian Tetsuya. Dan seperti biasa ada yang lebay semacam Kise. Midorima berkeringat menyaksikan Tetsuya yang sedang berbicara dengan Shougou dari jarak jauh itu.

"Ini karena AC ruangan tidak dinyalakan-nanodayo!"

"Iya juga.. panas nih..." Rasanya Aomine pengen berendam di air dingin sekarang.

Akashi yang tidak tega melihat anak buahnya kepanasan pun menyuruh Aomine dan Kise membuka AC.

"EEH?! Kenapa remotnya ada di atas pohon sana-_ssu_?!"

"Oh, aku tidak sengaja melemparnya keluar.." Ucap Akashi, kemudian meminum tehnya.

Akashi melanjutkan "Dan saklar yang menghubungkan dengan kabel AC terletak jauh dari acnya dan aku tidak tau dimana, jadi tidak bisa membukanya dengan cara manual"

"Sial! Demi mereka yang kepanasan kita harus menggapainya, Kise!" Ucap Aomine, membuka bajunya dan memanjat pohon raksasa untuk meraih remot AC milik Akashi. –Kau akan di gigit semut kalau membuka bajumu Ahomine—

"Baiklah-_ssu_!" Kise juga menyusul Ahomine untuk meraih remot AC.

Tinggalkan mereka yang sedang berusaha. Tetsuya dan Shougou tampaknya sudah selesai berbincang dan berjalan kearah Akashi dkk.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah bersikap kasar pada kalian selama beberapa hari terakhir ini" Shougou membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Akashi dkk.

"Tetsuya memberitaumu hal ini?" Tanya Akashi heran dengan sikap Shougou yang langsung berubah.

"Tidak, aku sadar sendiri setelah melihat muka pasrah nan jelek kalian. Tetsuya hanya berbicara padaku hal yang menyenangkan" Oh, ternyata jiwa S Shougou telah bangkit.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Akashi "O-oh.. baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya"

"Kami tidak terlalu memperhitungkannya-_nanodayo_"

"Itu benar, Shou-_chin_"

"Terima kasih" Senyum tulus Shougou pun kembali terukir di wajah Shougou.

* * *

Keesokan paginya. Saat mereka sedang menjalankan aktivitas biasanya. Shougou penasaran karena akhir akhir ini melihat ada yang beda dengan badan Kise dan Aomine.

"Eh iya, kenapa badan Ryou-_nii_ dan Daki-_nii_ merah merah?" Akhirnya, dia pun bertanya karena tidak bisa menahan kekepoannya

"Itu karena Ahomine-_cchi_" Kise mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan membuka bajumu?!" Tangan Aomine memukul meja, tidak terima.

"Kupikir akan lebih semangat-_ssu_!"

"Itu salah kau sendiri, Kise!"

Karena perdebatan itutidak akan berhenti, Akashi yang menjawab pertanyaan Shougou,

"Mereka tidak penting Shougou, yang penting, apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada orang tuamu?" –Maaf, itu bukan menjawab—

"Biarkan saja mereka, lagian mereka sudah meninggal. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu. Sei-_nii_"

"Oh, kalau gitu.. terserah kau, kau dan Tetsuya boleh tinggal dirumahku selamanya kok.."

Shougou sudah tau Akashi akan memberinya tempat tinggal. Karena dia tau orang mesum itu akan menjaga Tetsuyanya. Tapi, yang dia tidak tau dari Akashi adalah...

"Aku tau itu, Shougou. Apa keinginanmu?" Akashi berbisik pada Shougou.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitaukannya padamu?" Jawab Shougou, tidak mau keinginannya diketahui.

"Katakan saja" Akashi menyerahkan Tetsuya digendongannya pada Midorima.

"Hanya kita berdua yang tau" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitaumu" Jawab Shougou akhirnya mengalah. Ia mengambil posisi yang agak jauh dari GoM, Tetsuya dan Hanamiya. Akashi mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar perkataan Shougou yang akan keluar nanti.

"Keinginanku adalah..."

* * *

**-SKIP-**

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian. GoM dan Hanamiya sudah menjadi orang dewasa yang sukses. Tetsuya sudah bersekolah, dan tentunya dengan berbekal wajah super imut, dia menjadi primadona disekolahnya. Shougou yang takut adiknya kenapa kenapa pun akan datang mengunjungi kelas Tetsuya secara rutin walaupun beda gedung.

Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan waktu pulang sudah tiba membuat Shougou berlari kekelas adiknya, secepatnya yang ia bisa sebelum terlambat. Sampai, dia telah sampai di kelas adiknya, yang dia butuhkan hanya menjemput Tetsuya dan pulang.

"Tetsu-" Sial! Dia terlambat! Si mesum itu sudah menangkap Tetsuya.

"Sei-_nii_, buat apa kau kesini?" Tanya Shougou pada 'Si mesum' itu.

"_Are_? Bukannya setiap hari aku kesini? _Ne_, Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik Tetsuya, tak lupa senyumnya terpasang di wajahnya.

"Un! Sei-_nii_ setiap hari ke sini.." Jawab Tetsuya polos, tidak tau Akashi bisa saja me_rape _tubuh mungilnya.

"Tetsuya! Kenapa kau tahan dengan dia?!" Shougou memprotes.

Akashi menghela napas "Shougou, kenapa kau selalu begini padaku? Bukankah aku yang mengabulkan keinginanmu?"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Shougou "Aku tidak meminta kau mengabulkannya, cebol!"

Hati Akashi tertohok, ya.. dia cebol. Tinggi Shougou saja sudah mencapai Telinganya sekarang. Dan Shougou tidak meminta keinginannya untuk dikabulkan. 'Sial. Dia menang' ucap batin Akashi.

"Dan saat kau mengatakannya itu sangat _kawaii_ loh"

"_Urusai_!" Shougou melempari Akashi dengan tas sekolahnya yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Akashi.

"Oh ya, Sei-_nii_? Ingin mampir kesana sebentar?" Tanya Tetsuya berharap Akashi mau mampir ke rumahnya dan teman temannya.

"Tentu, aku akan menginap disana malam ini, tentu bersama anak buahku. Mereka di mobilku sekarang"

Glek. Shougou menelan ludah. Ini gawab bagi Tetsuyanya. "Ryou-_nii_ juga ikut?" Tanyanya hati hati.

"Tentu, dia yang paling ingin ikut" Jawab Akashi.

"Tetsuya! Kau akan mati!" Teriak Shougou heboh, untunglah dikelas Tetsuya sudah tidak ada seorang pun.

"Kenapa? Aku senang kok Ryou-_nii_ mengunjungi rumah kita" Ini dia! Senyum andalan Tetsuya yang bisa mematahkan hati seekor singa pun (pernah kejadian).

"Ayo kita pulang bersama semuanya!" Lanjut Tetsuya dengan semangat!

Shougou mau tidak mau pun mengikutinya. 'Akan jadi hari yang berat huh~, dan kenapa besok harus hari libur?!' Ucap batinnya mengutuk takdir.

Dan seperti dugaan para pemirsah, perjalan pulang ke 'rumah' Tetsuya dan Shougou pun heboh layaknya _party _sambil berjalan. Kehebohan pun tidak reda saat sudah sampai.

"Aaaa~ Aku kangen Tetsuya-_cchi_-_ssu_~" Kise memeluk erat Tetsuya sembari turun dari mobil Akashi. Teriakan Aomine untuk melepaskan pelukannya tidak Kise dengar.

"Ry-ryou-_nii_"

"_Baka_, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali-nanodayo" Midorima turun dengan dahi yang sudah ada perempatan karena seseorang yang tak ia inginkan ikut bersamanya.

"Wa~ ini tempatnya ya~ aku sudah lama ingin kesini, terima kasih sudah membawaku, Shin-_chan_~" Ucap seseorang itu yang kita kenal dengan nama Takao, pacar sang Tsundere satu ini.

"Siapa dia? Sejak perjalanan dia berisik sekali, kembaran Ryou-_nii_?" Tanya Shougou ketus.

"Dia Taka-_chin_, pacarnya Mido-_chin_, _kraus_" Jawab Murasakibara, masih setia dengan _snack_nya.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus ikut?" Hanamiya mendecih kesal karena harus ikut bersama rombongan gila ini lagi, padahal dia yakin beberapa tahun lalu dia sudah lepas dari 'dititipkan kekeluarga Akashi'.

"Aku yakin kau ingin menemui Shouichi, ya kan?" Akashi menyengir saat melihat wajah Hanamiya yang sedikit memerah.

Tetsuya yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Kise pun membungkukkan diri didepan semua orang yang ada disana "Selamat datang dirumah kami 'Panti asuhan Kuroko'".

Shougou berjalan mendahului semuanya "Silahkan masuk" Ucapnya, agak dipaksakan memang, karena bagaimanapun dia yakin teman temannya yang lain akan terganggu oleh kehadiran orang orang gila ini.

Segerombol anak kecil berkisar 3-4 tahun langsung lari kearah Shougou dan Tetsuya. Mereka langsung 'kakak' mereka tersayang.

"_Okaeri_, Shou-_nii to_ Tetsuya-_nii_" Ucap mereka, serempak.

Imayoshi Shouichi, 6 tahun. Meletakkan mainannya dan berlari juga kearah Tetsuya. "Tetsuya-_kun_, maafkan aku pulang duluan tadi"

"Tidak apa apa kok Souichi-_kun_" Tetsuya menjawab sembari membalas pelukan anak anak tadi.

Souichi menatap Hanamiya, tersenyum dan mendatangi Hanamiya. Hanamiya yang juga menjadi pedofil mengikuti sepupunya tergagap. Anak yang menarik perhatiannya ada didepan dia, sedang menatapnya dan terseyum! "_D-doumou_, Souichi" Hanamiya memaksakan senyumnya.

"Mako-_nii_, ketemu lagi ya. Ayo bermain!" Ajak Shouichi menarik tangan Hanamiya yang sedang panas dingin.

"Dasar pedofil mesum" Aomine mengomentari kejadian itu tanpa bercermin.

"Kyaa- ada _ganguro_ disana!" Teriak salah satu anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun dan menunjuk Aomine.

Kise segera mengelus pundak Aomine "Sabar ya.. hehehe".

"Takao!" Midorima mengejar Takao yang langsung berlari kearah sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain.

"Mereka _kawaii_ ya.. aku suka anak kecil, makanya langsung lari kesini" Ucap Takao setelah tau Midorima mengejarnya, dan mengelus rambut salah satu anak.

"Kau menyusahkanku-_nanodayo_" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hehehe.. gomen, Shin-_chan_" Mungkin bagi midorima 'Senyum saja sudah cukup bagiku', terbukti dari mukanya yang memerah saat melihat Takao tersenyum kearah anak anak.

'Mungkin nanti harus bikin anak banyak anak' Pikir Midorima yang jiwa seme dan mesumnya mulai muncul.

"Hei! Raksasa-_san_.. bagi _snack_nya!" Pinta salah satu anak perempuran berumur 5 tahun menarik narik baju Murasakibara.

"Tapi, _snack_ku hanya 1" Jawab Murasakibara tidak terima.

"Bohong! Dia menyembunyikan permen di kocek bajunya" Teriak anak lain yang sedang menelusuri tubuh Murasakibara. Anak-anak yang mendengarnya mengelilingi Murasakibara, ingin permen dan _snack_ yang Murasakibara punya. Murasakibara tentu tidak bisa bergerak, takut salah injak.

Tetsuya tertawa melihat kejadian itu "Ini seperti dulu ya, semuanya terlihat bersenang-senang. Ayo kita bersenang-senang juga, Shou-_nii_ dan Ryou-_nii_"

"_Ha'i_!"

Malam itu sangat berisik. Shougou sampai melempari pisau kearah Kise karena membangunkan bayi berusia setengah tahun. Anak-anak lain terlihat bahagia kedatangan tamu yang tidak pernah datang seperti Takao, Aomine dan Kise karena halangan pekerjaan.

* * *

"Keinginanku adalah tidak ingin melihat anak yatim piatu sepertiku merasakan kesedihan yang pernah aku alami. Aku ingin anak yatim piatu yang orang tuanya kecelakaan ataupun dibuang tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga sehingga tidak ada yang sedih. Aku ingin menghibur mereka yang sedih atau kecewa pada orang tua mereka. Aku beruntung karena bertemu kalian sebelum kejadian itu, sehingga bisa bangkit. Maka dari itu, aku akan membuat anak yang tidak beruntung menjadi beruntung"

.

Ya, anak-anak itu adalah 'anak' yang Shougou bilang.

.

.

.

END

**A/N :**

Oke.. setelah sekian lama hiatus... saya lanjut lagi.. dan... makin akhir makin amburegul.. kalau ada yang gaje silahkan tanya aja dan saya tidak akan jawab *kabur*

Hum.. rencana-rencana sebelumnya yang belum keluar maaf aja ya huahuahua~ kalau bisa sih di sequel, tapi saya belum bilang ada sequel *siapa juga yang nungguin sequel lu?!*

Sumpah.. pertama tama bikin nih fic, fokusnya ke funny funny gitu.. eh jadi amburegul gini..

Yasudahlah.. yang penting end! Hutang gue lunas!

Oke, mungkin banyak yang mau bunuh saya.. silahkan bunuh saja~ disiksa dulu ya sebelum dibunuh *sudahlah nak*

Bagi yang reviewnya belum dibalas.. gomen, saya lupa udah balas yang mana mana saja *plak* jadi kalau mau dibalas silahkan PM~ *gr lu nak*

Oh ya, berpikir kenapa saya lanjutin sekarang?

KARENA ULTAH AKASHI DAN LEVI GUE JADI SEMANGAT! HAHAHA! *dibunuh* dan gue merasa gimana gitu kalau gak dilanjut~

ya... dalam merayakan ultah akashi dan levi yang sudah lewat lama itu.. gue persembahkan end ini *gak penting*

.

**Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membantu saya dalam membuat fic ini dari awal**

.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow**_**, re-**_**quest**_** dan **_**review.**_

.

**Tidak terima **_**flame**_**, kalau kritik pedas gak apa deh ^^**

**.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya**


End file.
